


After Many a Summer Dies the Swan

by Knott



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Merlin/Harry的open relationship（当然并不一开始就是）梗，以及这里面Harry是纯gay<br/>*题目和同名小说没有关系，本文也不cross单身男子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

当这一切开始时，Merlin自有其约会对象。她是Chester King的女儿，这也就意味着约会她会给Merlin自己带来不少麻烦，但Merlin对这类问题从来就不以为意。  
他们那段时间形影不离，简直像是彼此的孪生兄弟。Merlin把脚搁在Harry的椅子上，两手枕在脑后朝后仰，他的目光扫过Harry的领口，嘲弄地上移几寸。“娘炮（poof）。”他说。  
Harry头也不抬，抬起肩膀，把大腿上枕着的书翻过一页。“蠢货（dickhead）。”他回答。  
Merlin只是发出声音低沉的大笑，那时候他擅长两件事：开怀畅饮和大笑。他毫不在意地伸直小腿，膝盖紧贴着Harry的。“你昨晚有任何收获吗？我看见你和那小子离开了。”  
Harry不情愿地中断阅读，抬头望着Merlin假笑。“他是个划船俱乐部成员。”  
Merlin耸耸肩，抽走他膝盖上的书，凑过头来，Harry点燃他口中的烟，然后凑上自己的烟。  
嘴里的烟燃起后，Harry深抿了口气，在Merlin饶有兴趣打量他的目光下，他挑起眉。  
“所以他是另一个喜欢花领结，在夏天穿着俱乐部服装的牛津小子，而我已经对他们失去了兴趣，”Harry把烟抽出，把手搭在椅背上，皱眉望着窗外，“他们缺乏真正的热情。”  
“噢，真正的热情，”Merlin用讽刺口吻嘲弄地看他，“你会找到它吗？在圣安德鲁斯，也许？”  
Harry也笑了。“你的窈窕淑女怎么样？”他掸了掸烟灰，“我听说她父亲在她十二岁时就教会她如何装卸一把格洛克，是真的吗？说说看，你是怎么认识她的？”  
“和其余人一样，”Merlin说，“在一个派对上，我当时并不清楚她是谁的女儿。”  
“噢，”Harry冲着他的脸吐出一口烟，“对。”  
“操你，我是说真的，Harry，”Merlin对他无奈地微笑，“不管怎么样，你干嘛在乎？”  
Harry从烟盒里抽出另一根烟，炫耀地朝Merlin晃了晃。“我不，”他把手肘搭上椅背，高高仰起头，“哪怕我知道你会不受控制地爱上我，但你对我来说太乏味了，说真的，你克制，谨慎，从不打破常规，你最喜欢的乐队自从大学以来没变过，你去固定的饭店吃午餐，咖啡永远加两块糖——你不合我的口味，Merlin。”  
“喔滚蛋，”Merlin笑骂，“这么说我应该心碎喽，既然我们还没开始我就被你甩了？”  
Harry沉下脸，把烟头在烟灰缸里摁灭，从Merlin手里夺回自己的书。Merlin拿桌上的烟盒，他按住Merlin的手腕，靠前身子直到对方看着他的眼睛。“是的，你应该。”他眨眨眼。  
他们两人爆发出一阵大笑，夕阳的光辉透过窗户映上Merlin的眼睛，反倒让他沉默下来。  
“你这个不知天高地厚的臭小子，”Merlin感叹，“你知道，有时候我还真的希望你爱上什么人，尝尝心碎的滋味。承认吧，Harry，你从未把那些被你骗上床的傻小子当一回事。”  
Harry叼着烟斜眼看他，打火机在手里一晃一晃。“那么你呢，”他说，“你爱Christine？”  
Merlin不笑了，他的目光变得严肃而柔和，充满Harry从未见过的回忆。“我确实爱，”Merlin温和地说，“我确实爱，Harry。我计划和她结婚，但一切都要等到我们离开这里以后再说。”  
“Merlin和他的大计划，”Harry嘲讽地说，他拍拍Merlin的肩膀，“你有我的祝福，伙计。”  
有人扔石子丢中了窗棂，Harry合上书，朝窗外瞧了瞧。他站起身，套上外套，匆忙抓起挂在椅子上的领带，Merlin看着他打着领结，皱眉朝外看了一眼。“今晚的收获？”他说，“天哪，看看他脚上的泥，可怜的家伙，你让他从哪赶来见你？科罗拉多大峡谷吗？”  
Harry朝他投来自负的一瞥，抬起下颚系好自己的领带。“巴黎。”  
“闭嘴吧，”Merlin呛了一下杯中的酒，“你认真的？他难道不是可以做你的父亲了？”  
“Merlin，”Harry不赞同地看着他，“我从未阻止你和迪斯尼公主在外头晃悠，对吧？”  
Merlin放下书举手投降，Harry对他挑起眉，抓起烟盒扔给他，然后砰地一声关上了门。


	2. Chapter 2

Harry奔跑的脚步声还在走廊里回荡。Merlin中断和Christine的亲吻，疑惑地看了一眼门。Christine再次吻上来，Merlin回应着，但已经开始心不在焉。她中断这个吻，捻起搁在玻璃烟灰缸上还在燃烧的女士香烟，伸长胳膊，弹掉烟灰。Merlin抄起她的打火机递给她，Christine在烟雾中眯起眼睛瞥了他一眼。他们听到楼下走廊里的骂声，Harry一边奔跑，一边嘲笑他们，一扇扇门砰地打开又关上——Harry Hart从来不把宵禁当一回事。  
“你又在担心他了。”Christine说，凑过头来就Merlin打着的火。  
“我没有。”  
“你在，”Christine嘘出烟以后叹了口气，她的手指滑过Merlin的肩膀，“听着，宝贝，我知道他是你最好的朋友，但你不该这么继续下去。他是个成年人了，不是吗？”  
Merlin只是笑，这不是他们第一次谈及此事。“你在说什么？”他听见Harry在上楼梯。  
“我在说，”Christine加重语气，“你该停止帮他收拾烂摊子。难道他不是差点害你停学？”  
“那是个意外，”Merlin正色说，“再加上，我同意把他送到那里去的，我一直想去那里。”  
“他偷了教务长的车，”Christine说，“而你是在什么时候才知道这事的，被警察叫停的三分钟以前？我的意思是，他危险，肆意妄为而且脑子不正常，你该离他远点。”  
Merlin打算开口为Harry辩护几句，房门猛地打开，Harry冲了进来，头发散乱，模样像是好久没躺过一张像样的床了，他一手提着外套，嘴里叼着大麻烟，衬衫领子敞开着，领带揉成一团塞在外套口袋里。“Merlin，”Harry朝女士点点头算是问好，“别告诉任何人我在这。”  
Merlin皱起眉，望着Harry额头上的伤口和脖子上新增的吻痕。Christine朝他投来个眼神，意思是“我告诉过你”，Merlin注视着Harry抄起床单，躬身查看了一下床底。  
“Harry，看在上帝份上，”Merlin无奈地说，“你又干了什么？”  
“我在下城的酒吧打了场架，”Harry轻描淡写，“他们伤得更重，孬种们。”  
有人重重地敲门，Harry抬起食指放在嘴唇上做了个噤声的手势，随后灵巧地弯下腰钻进了床底。Christine凑近Merlin耳边。“像我说的，”她说，“谎言。”  
“Christine，”Merlin按住她的胳膊，“Harry是我的朋友。”  
敲门声愈来愈重了，Christine耸耸肩，她朝后仰躺在椅子上，吐了口眼圈。“问问他他昨晚到底去哪了，”她冲Merlin神秘地一笑，“Richard，你还记得吗？他在沙滩上撞见他们了。”  
“他们？”  
“他和Randolph教授，”Christine眯起眼睛，“就他看见的来看，他们可不是在促膝谈心。”  
Merlin在她话音刚落的时候站起身，打开了门，Smith站在门口。“Hart先生在这儿吗？”舍监严厉地说。Merlin耸耸肩，往后让出身子，抬起胳膊指了指。“你自己看，Steve。”  
“喔，”Smith扫了一眼空荡荡的床，在看见烟灰缸上还在燃烧的粉红色香烟时抬起眉毛，但Merlin保持着一张扑克脸，“如果你看见Hart先生，告诉他，早晚有一天我会捉住他的，到那时，我不在乎他的父亲是谁，或者为这所学校捐献了多少钱。至于你，先生，你该停止为他打掩护。晚上好，女士，你该离开了。”最后这句话是对着床底说的。  
他砰地一声关上门，Christine从床底下探出头，金发乱糟糟地散在肩膀上。“耶稣啊，我最恨这部分，”她对Merlin说，随后低下头对还在床底的另一人说，“快滚出来，Harry。”  
Harry灵巧地钻出来，坐到沙发上，搭起一条腿，把烟灰缸上的香烟递给怒气冲冲的女士。  
“来口烟？”他微笑着昂起头说。  
Christine瞅着他。“Harry，滚你的蛋，”她弓腰拿起自己的手袋，“明天见，亲爱的。”Merlin吻了吻她的脸颊，把她送出门。门关上后，他转过身，毫不意外地看见Harry撕开Christine留下的香烟盒，抽出根烟嗅了嗅。“喔，”Harry嫌恶地说，“这是什么鬼玩意？”  
“Harry。”Merlin冲他摇摇头，谴责地看着他。  
“不，这味道糟透了，”Harry仍然带着满不在乎的微笑，“你该试试他们在公牛酒吧派发的那种玩意，会让你上头，但味道很不错，我总觉得那是因为Patrick往里掺了胡椒什么的。”  
“Harry。”Merlin再次说，语气加重了几分。Harry拈起香烟，横在鼻子上细细嗅了嗅。  
“尽管，”Harry无视他的兴师问罪，接着往下说，“他们的顾客组成简直糟糕，糟糕，肮脏而且下流。我还记得去年的七月份，我和Patrick在那里度过了一个非常可怕的晚上。”  
“Harry，”Merlin沉下声音，成功让他的好友的微笑消失，“你和Randolph是怎么回事？”  
Harry冷下脸，抓起一瓶开了一半的啤酒灌进自己嘴里，他把口袋里的领带抽出来，仍在地板上，将衬衫的领子完全扯开。“我在操他，或者他在操我，你干嘛关心？”  
Merlin夺过他手里的酒瓶，在他旁边坐了下来，像以往一样，Harry的选择再次让他头疼。  
“他是个已婚男人，看在操他妈的上帝的份上，Harry，这要怎么收场？”  
“怎么，你以为因为他教英国文学，并且他母亲是个可笑的贵格派教徒，他就不是一个合格的床伴？”Harry的口气好像他才是弄错了的那个，“上帝，Merlin，你能停止操心吗？”  
“Richard Henderson看见你们了，昨晚在海滩上，”Merlin叹口气，“他告诉了Christine。”  
“什么，那个瘦小的，总是贼眉鼠眼，连自己的名字都记不清的哲学俱乐部杂种？”Harry刻薄地说，“他该管好他自己的问题。”  
Merlin瞪着他，Harry叹口气站起来，绕过地板上脱下的衣服仿佛那是具尸体，他脱掉衬衫，倒在床上，闭上眼皮，口气柔软下来。“不管怎么样，我很抱歉我搅了你今晚的约会，我的老伙计。我不是故意的，那时候已经下半夜了，我喝醉了而且在那地方很难搭便车。”  
Merlin点点头，他在床边坐下，伸手碰了碰Harry额角的伤口，Harry嘶口气往旁边一躲，猛地睁开眼睛。“干嘛那么看着我？”Harry粗暴地说，“无论如何，你没什么好担心的，我和Randolph已经完蛋了。就在昨天晚上，那家伙不仅是个杂种还是个懦夫。”  
“Harry，”Merlin语重心长地说，“我知道我已经说过这话很多次了，但找个真正爱你的人。”  
“我知道，”Harry嘲弄的目光落在他脸上，“我知道。当我找到他，我会给你发封电报的。”  
Merlin习惯了他的刻薄嘲讽，他探过身，从自己的口袋里抽出手帕，按在Harry的额头伤口上，Harry皱起眉头，但他没有缩回手。“所以你在酒吧痛揍了人一顿？因为你失恋了？”  
Harry的神色黯淡下去，露出Merlin没见过的黯然。他沉默着，倔强地闭着嘴唇。  
“Harry？”Merlin催促道。  
Harry坐起来，打着火以后狠狠抽了口烟。“我们碰到了几个水兵，”他皱眉盯着烟头，“在Jacky的酒吧，我们本来打算离开了，但他们看见Patrick和……”他没说下去，而是狠狠摁了一下烟头，“……他们开始管他叫操屁眼的，还有别的名字。我只是忍受不了了。”  
Merlin点点头，Harry的样子好像在等待他责备自己，但Merlin什么也没说。他按住了Harry又一次伸手拿烟的手，Harry神色烦躁地重新靠上床头墙壁，不再说话。  
“Patrick怎么样了？”  
“其中一个士兵拿玻璃瓶子敲了他的头，”Harry深吸口气，“他在Rosanne家里，Merlin，他们说它将会没事的，但我担心——我担心他熬不过去，他在芝加哥的父母还不知道。”  
Merlin抬起手揉了揉他的头发，Harry抬起头看着他，现在他脸上玩世不恭的模样消失了。  
“Merlin。”  
“是的。”  
“我在Patrick的口袋里发现了一把枪，”Harry皱着眉头说，“还有一张字条，子弹全都上了膛，字条是写给他妹妹的。你认为他今晚本来是想——”  
“不，Harry，他不会的，”Merlin望着他的眼睛对他撒了个谎，“你该忘了这件事。”  
Harry抿住嘴唇，点了点头，尽管他们俩都知道那只是虚弱的保证。Harry抬手按住手帕，Merlin抽回手，目光落在他脖子上的咬痕上，嘲讽地抬起眉毛。“Randolph，”Harry厌恶地嘟囔，“他是个喜欢玩咬人游戏的虐待狂。你的求婚怎么样，你让她看到那枚戒指了吗？”  
“我刚好要，”Merlin对他笑了笑，“然后你就闯进来了。总可以改天的，不过。”  
Harry嘲笑他。“你母亲的结婚戒指，”他冲Merlin眨眼，“真是老生常谈，我敢肯定Christine会很感动的。”  
“啊，闭嘴。”Merlin假装生气，但不怎么在意地说。他站起来，朝Harry摆摆手。“晚安。”  
他关上灯，爬上自己的床，在黑暗中睁着眼睛想着Christine的微笑，那微笑是有着看透他的意思呢，还是只是意味着“我知道你要干什么，而且我打算同意”？Merlin吸口气，把头枕在手臂上，毫无睡意，这时，他听到对面床上辗转反侧的声音。“Harry？”他叫了声。  
沉默了很长时间，就在Merlin快要入睡的时候，一个声音响起来。“是的，Merlin。”  
“你想过来睡吗？”Merlin脱口而出，继而暗骂自己，“抱歉，愚蠢的问题。我只是觉得也许你不该一个人待着，在发生了Patrick的事情之后——”  
他最终还是尴尬地住了嘴，闭上眼睛，决定假装什么也没发生。他正催促自己睡着，突然听到窸窣的声响，然后是光脚走在地板上的声音。Merlin翻了个身，Harry钻了进来，只穿着睡袍，冻得微微发抖，他在黑暗里睁着眼睛。“Merlin，”他说，“他会死掉，然后他的父母永远不会知道为什么。”  
“我知道。”Merlin说。  
Harry眨了一下眼睛，抬起手指蘸额头上伤口的鲜血，然后抹到Merlin的嘴唇上，他翻个身，俯身撑在Merlin上方，目光里尽是敌意，突然变得恶声恶气。“不，Merlin，你什么都不知道。”他粗野地说，然后低下头嗅Merlin嘴唇上鲜血的气息，Merlin纵容他，只是把手放在他的背上。他会疲惫，会安静下来，像往常一样，很快他会意识到他什么也做不了。  
过了一阵Harry果真胡闹够了，他身上和Christine不同，全是酒气和烟味，其实有些熏人，但Merlin觉得关于Harry的一切不合规则他都已经习惯。Harry翻到他身边仰面躺着，两手平搁在小腹上。“你该告诉她你爱她，”Harry说，“也许比那枚戒指顶用得多。”  
Merlin没说话，他不想指出Harry并不是最有资格谈论爱的人，他突然并不那么确定要和Christine携手走完人生，也许是夜晚的缘故，他的嘴唇上还残留着Harry的呼吸，他对什么突然都不太确定，除了Harry留下的金汤力酒的残味。“晚安，Harry。”他说完翻了个身，把一直藏在枕头下面的戒指盒取出来，拉开床边抽屉，塞进抽屉的最底层里。  
Harry一定听见了动静，他在假装熟睡，这混蛋。但Merlin翻过身时，看见他的眼角挂着一滴还没来得及抹去的水珠，也许是Merlin的错觉，但他觉得那是眼泪。


	3. Chapter 3

Harry一手攥着个瓶子，嘴里叼着根雪茄，身体朝后撞开了门。Merlin正背靠着床，读着手上的书，Harry像个打了胜仗的将军一样倒着走，Merlin拧灭台灯，放下书，正巧看见Harry扫掉所有书桌上的东西，把半瓶威士忌，一瓶私酿货，还有怀里掏出来的不管什么东西一股脑儿倒在桌上。他纵身一跃，坐上桌子，扔掉雪茄，晃荡着两条腿。Merlin抬头看着他。  
“你该去参加派对，”Harry告诉他，“今天是新年夜，Merlin。”  
“你的收获不少，”Merlin看着他好笑，“那是个烟斗吗？你打哪搞到的这些玩意？”  
Harry看起来已经醉了，不过这些日子里，他看起来总是有些醉意。他从桌上那堆破烂玩意里抄起一柄木烟斗，叼在嘴里，顺便翻出一副眼镜，拿食指和中指架在鼻子上。  
“‘Hurensohn，Hart先生，’”他模仿格里特教授的口气，“‘如果你再迟到的话，Moege der Blitz dich beim Scheissen treffen！我将会让学校把你开除，ja！先生！”  
他模仿着老头的口吻，还拿左手食指顶在鼻子下面充当小胡子，饶是Merlin也忍不住笑了起来。“好了，Harry，”Merlin说，“你我都知道你的德语简直糟糕透顶。”  
Harry托住嘴里的烟斗，满不在乎地抬起胳膊。“这可是新年夜，Merlin，别急着打击我。”  
Merlin站起来，抽走他嘴里的烟斗，手指绕到他耳边，拿下他的眼镜。“喔，Merlin，”Harry不怎么认真地抱怨，眼睛里闪着笑意，“你把所有乐趣都毁了。你在读什么？”  
“魏克赛尔，”Merlin回到床边，拿起那本书，“Yusuf给我在学院找了份助教的活。”  
Harry做了个乏味的鬼脸。“所有人在派对，而他在读魏克赛尔，”他高声说，“有时候我觉得你生来就不知道什么是乐趣，先生。把那可悲的玩意拿走，它败坏了我的兴致。”  
Merlin全当他在自言自语，Harry凝视着他的侧脸一段时间，突然跳下桌子，伸手打掉他膝盖上的书。Merlin正要发作，Harry凑近前，按住他的两边肩膀。  
“来吧，我的老朋友，”Harry冲他眨眼，“让我们来找点乐子，这世界上有的是生活。”  
Merlin摆出一副庄重的姿态，但没坚持多久就被Harry逗笑了。Harry的头发上还残留着彩带和碎烟丝，着实滑稽。他没穿外套，衬衫外面套着件睡袍，样子仿佛疯子。他严肃望着Merlin的脸，好像他刚才提出的是给Merlin整个世界，而他的朋友不该拒绝。Merlin时常庆幸自己才是较有理性的那一个。  
“没有什么派对，”Merlin说，“Christine到湖区度假去了，我必须把这本狗屁不通的玩意读完，批改掉所有这些作业，才能在假期结束前有时间见她一面。”  
Harry笑起来。“听起来真可悲，Merlin，”他毫不介意地说，“来吧，起来和我一起喝酒，忘了那些初年级生关于货币的该死论文，其中一两个连自己的屁眼在哪都找不到。”  
Merlin想说“喔，这也太不友好了，Harry”，但Harry已经拉着他的手把他拽离了床，他被Harry拉到桌边，差点摔一跤。Harry吻了他脸颊一下，把一瓶没有商标的可疑玩意塞到他手里，同时打开了电台，就着那支Merlin不喜欢的乐队跳起舞来。  
Merlin往嘴里灌了一口，被猛烈的薄荷味呛了一下，他抹了把嘴，跟不上Harry的节奏。  
“你倒是开心得可怕！”Merlin凑到Harry耳边吼道，音乐差点盖住他的声音。  
Harry夺过他手上的东西，喝了口以后递回来。“我想要感觉活着，我的朋友！”他照着Merlin的样子吼回来，眼睛里闪着淘气的光芒。  
很多人因此受到Harry的吸引，但却无法以同样的理由留在他身边，Harry能让你忘掉所有烦恼，然而在糟糕的日子里，他却像是个脾气不好的恶作剧之神，他粗暴，冷酷地对待那些留在他身边的人，把他们推开，而他们永远不知道Harry只是感到厌倦。Merlin走近他，扶住他的肩膀，将他拉入自己怀里。“你这个恶魔，”Merlin在他耳边说，“没人能逃过你的魔咒，对吧？但这还不够，从来就不够，你还得收服我这个可怜虫，对吗？”  
但Harry没有听到他的话，他的低语被门外正在狂欢的人们的欢声笑语掩盖了。Harry配合着音乐，朝Merlin转过身来，作势解开睡袍的带子，他把睡袍解下，甩到地上，又抬手去解衬衫，Merlin因此大笑，把方才一刻抛诸脑后。Harry催促着他。  
“来吧，和我一起跳舞！”Harry对他喊道，“这是个只有我们两个人的派对！”  
Merlin止住笑，正色望着Harry。他按住Harry的肩膀，垂下头，呼吸洒在Harry的嘴唇上。两人的额头抵在一起，和音乐的节奏一样杂乱无章。Harry的眼睛里闪过一种情绪，随后又滑开去，他俩一道聆听楼道里年轻人欢笑嬉闹的声音。“我从来不擅长跳舞。”Merlin对他承认，声音不知道怎么低沉下来，好像他真的相信此刻这世界上只有他们两个似的。  
“这个嘛，”Harry盯着他说，“一些事你确实不擅长，另一些你只是不擅长牵扯上我。”  
Merlin意外地看他一眼，Harry的目光平静而尖锐。“那不是真的。”Merlin皱眉说，几乎以为这又是一个Harry专属的玩笑，但Harry的呼吸颤抖起来，仿佛刚受到了侮辱。  
“好吧，别这么戏剧化。”Merlin搞不清他的想法，他抬起手去碰Harry的脸，摆出认输的模样，那不是因为他真的意识到自己做错了什么，而是他不希望在新年夜争吵。  
Harry停直脊背，躲开他的手，讽刺地笑开。“你说得对，”他自嘲地说，“我他妈的到底怎么了？磕高了，喝醉了，或者是迷幻药——在你以后的回忆录里，随意挑选吧。”  
他露骨的讽刺让Merlin的眉头皱得更紧，但这就是Harry，Harry总是如此反复无常。房间内突然变得极其安静，谁也不看着谁，Harry低垂着头。气氛僵滞得可怕，Merlin叹口气，他不希望这种气氛持续到他出发去湖区之前，他正要开口说些什么，房门被打开了。一个脖子上反挂着黄色领带的金发青年撞了进来，胳膊肘里揽着支雪利酒。他愕然发现自己在房间中央，举起打开了锁的钥匙，盯着它咯咯笑了起来。“你是对的，”他对Harry说，“这把钥匙确实能行。啊，那天晚上你把它给我的时候，我还以为你只是在耍我。”  
Merlin不快地站在一旁，看着这个醉醺醺的年轻人甩上门，旁若无人地走来，拽住Harry的脖子索了一个吻。两人分开以后，Harry任由站不稳的年轻人搂住他的肩膀。  
“Brandon，这是Merlin，”Harry说，“我对你说起过的。”  
Brandon醉眼迷离地笑了笑。“真的吗？”他把酒瓶放下，嘴唇蹭上Harry的脖子，毫不顾忌有人在旁，“那天晚上你几乎没对我说过任何事，除了你喜欢怎么被上。”  
Merlin“啊哈”了一声，Harry无奈地抬手拉开年轻人的头，一面阻止他继续解自己的衬衫纽扣，一面对Merlin说：“我在搭便车时认识他的，他是个不错的音乐家，他告诉我他的梦想是到纽约去当一名模特——我也许告诉了他我的地址。”  
Merlin摇头望着年轻人的后背。“再说一遍？”他说，“他到底多大了？”  
Harry叹口气，举起双手投降。“我认输，我不知道。你也许该问他的操蛋父母。”  
“喔。也许你让他在卡车背后上你，并且被他偷走了钥匙的时候应该顺便问问，”  
Merlin板起脸抓住Brandon的手臂，将他从Harry身上拨开，一手绕过年轻人的肩膀，把他弄到自己怀里，Harry还站着，Merlin抬起下巴朝沙发上的毯子示意。“别愣着，帮我一把。”  
Harry递给他毯子，他用毯子裹住已经睡着的年轻人，将他弄到门外，期间不得不挤在从楼梯下面跑上来的参加派对的陌生人中间。他好不容易回到房间，把门关上，Harry望着他。  
“他会没事吗？”  
“舍监会发现他的，”Merlin说，“他喝了太多酒，可能有点难受，但睡一觉就过去了。”  
Harry点点头，Merlin放下毯子，望着自己身上沾上的酒迹——说不清有多少个联谊会的姑娘把香槟洒到了他身上，更别提醉了的那些。Harry的声音在他换衣服时传来：“抱歉。”  
Merlin诧异地回头望他，Harry的神色在灯光下有些难以分辨，他从不轻易道歉。  
“那小子的名字真的是Brandon？”Merlin打趣。  
“我不知道，”Harry耸肩，“操，我相当肯定他还没到十八岁。但我那晚喝高了。”  
Merlin抬起手腕，把那串钥匙扔回给Harry。“在他的左边口袋里，”Merlin解释，“记住下次别搞丢了。”  
Harry抬手接过。“你这是生我的气吗？”  
“不，Harry，”Merlin把脏了的外套挂上椅子，“我只是累了，想要睡觉，晚安。”  
他脱掉衬衫，正打算就这样爬上床，Harry叫住他。“盐能洗掉香槟酒的痕迹，”Harry说，“我约会过的一个家伙告诉我的。”Merlin回头看他，对上他调侃的目光。  
他们两人都笑起来。  
“Harry，”Merlin沉淀笑意后说，“我有一种生活，我还有Christine，我不希望搞砸这一切。”  
Harry沉默了一阵。“我知道，”他突然成熟了不少，“我知道，Merlin。陪我一起喝酒？”  
Merlin知道自己应该说不，但始终无法看着Harry的眼睛说出来。他和Harry一样在书桌旁坐下。Harry随手抄过酒瓶，嗅了嗅瓶子里的东西。“我们只有这个了。”  
他说完就往Merlin面前的瓶子里倒酒，Merlin随他去。琥珀色的液体尝起来有些苦涩，Harry非常安静地喝着他的酒，甚至没跳起来自告奋勇给Merlin调一杯马丁尼，这让Merlin非常不习惯。Harry晃着杯子里的酒，凝视着里面的液体。  
“我们没有冰块了，”他承认，“如果我去找Yusef，他也许能给我点。这小子一直在偷酒吧的酒。”  
“算了吧，”Merlin打破他的幻想，“这酒的味道不管怎样都会很糟糕的，你知道。”  
Harry点点头，随即笑起来。“Merlin和他那可怕的诚实。”他这么说，Merlin挑起眉毛。  
“有的人喜欢残酷乏味的真相，”他这么对Harry说，“你是不能领略它的魅力了。”  
Harry把脚抬上书桌，举起酒杯。“我只知道我想喝个烂醉，我的朋友。”  
Merlin已经把他今晚的计划忘得一干二净，Harry扫荡过他的计划，就像一场飓风，留下的不过是一场混乱。他给Harry添酒。“这个嘛，”Merlin说，“我们倒是可以办到。”  
派对后尽兴的人开始三三两两离开走廊，他们却在紧闭的房间里喝得烂醉，到后来，他们把所有能喝下肚的东西都喝了。Harry甚至还撬开了一个瓶子，从里面倒出差不多半品脱液体。“苦艾酒。”他拿食指尖蘸了一点到口里尝了尝，然后把剩下的推给Merlin。  
“见鬼，你真是个天才，”Merlin把剩下的倒进杯子里，“这玩意你在哪找到的？”  
Harry歪过身子，凑近他耳边。“教员室的抽屉里。”  
“不，”Merlin假装震惊，“那个教路易八世的家伙？”  
Harry舔了舔还沾着酒液的手指。“或者迪威尔夫人，我看见她把酒倒进喝水的瓶子里。”  
Merlin听他说话，一面却已经走神，酒精使得他的注意力无法集中，他的目光落在Harry的还在滴着酒液的手指，随后是对方的嘴唇上。Harry还说了什么，但话语声在他耳中已经变得模糊，他只看到Harry的嘴唇开合。Merlin觉得有些上头了，想要站起来，却晃了一下失去了平衡，Harry搀他一把，手挨在他的侧腰上。  
“稳住了，”Harry像在幸灾乐祸，“你的酒量实在不行，Merlin。”Merlin没回答只是盯着他看，Harry唇边的笑意渐渐消失，神色由笃定转为困惑，他张嘴正要说什么，却对上了Merlin的目光。Merlin在毫无顾忌地盯着他看，半是由于醉意，另一半原因是什么，却连他自己也不清楚。他无法移开目光，Harry按住他的后脑吻了上来，他的嘴唇碰触到Merlin，让他把最后一丝理智也忘记了。  
他把Harry抵在墙上，扯开对方已经所剩无几的衣物，嘴唇一寸寸扫过亲吻他的皮肤。Harry的喉结滚动着，手指掐在Merlin的肩膀上。他发出低沉含糊的呻吟，好像对此刻发生的事情一点也不意外，Merlin带着一种莫名的恨意咬上他的乳头，使得他猛吸了一口气，大腿自动打开，让Merlin的手找到他已经无法掩饰的勃起。他的呼吸带着醉意，目光却很清醒，清醒得Merlin几乎要因此恨他。Merlin用手掌握住Harry的阴茎，在更深入地吻他时捋动它的头部，Harry脸上惯有的自负神色被快感淹没。Merlin突然攥紧手掌。Harry发出痛苦的低声呜咽，低头看着他。  
Merlin求助于最后的理智，挣扎着把他推开。隐隐作痛的头颅让他呻吟了一声，他拉开两人的距离，假装没看见Harry的目光。“我很抱歉，”Merlin踉跄着后退一步，“我喝醉了。我想我最好还是……最好还是上床去。”  
“别表现得像个懦夫，Merlin，因为我知道你不是。”  
Harry的声音仿佛属于另一个他不认识的人，Merlin还要说什么，Harry推了他一把，让他倒后坐在了床上。Harry以令人难以相信的灵巧在他跟前跪了下来，解开他的皮带，含入他的阴茎，成功地将他剩下的话堵在喉咙里。  
Merlin骂了一声操，在接踵而来的快感中，禁不住抬起手按住Harry的头。Harry的嘴卖力地操着他，舌头的动作既熟练又下流，他温热的口腔完全将Merlin吞入，并且将要榨干它的最后一滴。Merlin低喘着，Harry抓住他撑在身侧的手，引导他的手指来到自己的臀部，Merlin的手指擦过他的臀缝时他低沉地呻吟着。他掌控一切，毫无廉耻。Merlin变得很硬，似乎一切都在朝着一个疯狂的方向走去。Harry起身跨坐在他的大腿上，Merlin寻找着Harry的眼睛，但Harry不看着他。“嘘，”Harry在说话，但这一切也许只是Merlin的幻觉，那是个非常轻的劝诱声音，“明天早上你就会忘了这一切。”  
他在Merlin的大腿上调整着姿势，同时手指探向身后，仓促地润滑着自己。Merlin只差一点便要失控，他毫无自制力地顶向Harry的股间，Harry跨坐在他身上拿手指操着自己——Merlin猛地醒来，推开Harry，在对方诧异的目光下，他提起裤子，抓起一件衬衫，打开门。他离开了，将Harry——一个醉醺醺的，比平常还要危险和目无章法的Harry——留在屋里。  
Merlin回过神来发现自己站在楼下抽烟，已经大半个小时了，他在洗手间里带着厌恶感，闻着Harry衬衫上的烟味为自己手淫的一幕已经变得不真实。现在他在走廊里，光着脚，穿着Harry的衬衫（刚才他离开时拿错了），但他的头脑却完全醒了。冷风吹散了些许酒意，Merlin这才想起他还欠Harry一个解释。  
也许他不欠？也许这根本不意味着什么，在Harry的世界里。  
Merlin又在外面待了一根烟的时间，当他踩灭烟头时，他已经决定当做什么事情也没发生。他打开门，回到自己的住处，Harry侧身躺在床上，要不是桌上那两个空杯子，谁也看不出刚才疯狂的痕迹。Merlin把Harry的衬衫脱下来放到他的枕侧，回到自己床边，他等了一等，然而Harry一点也没有和他说话的意思。“Harry，我很抱歉。”Merlin低声说。  
Harry没说话，Merlin凝视着他的后背。他伸手碰对方的肩膀，但Harry往里躲了躲，Merlin这才确信他没有睡着。“滚开，Merlin。”Harry闷声闷气地说，“我要睡了。”  
“你是我最好的朋友。”Merlin试着唤醒他的理智，“我不想破坏这个。”  
Harry翻过身，动作很大，紧接着他从被子里冒出头来。“你操你最好的朋友吗？”Harry劈头说，“你操Christine了吗？无意冒犯，Merlin，但你是个自以为是的混蛋。”  
“什么？”Merlin失笑。“你真他妈完全疯了。你刚才是在耍我，对吗？”  
Harry看着他一会，没有露出那种恶作剧得逞的神情，他没笑，只是看上起奇怪地有些紧张。  
过了一会，Harry闭上眼睛，重新把被子拉到下巴颌。“晚安，Merlin。”他冷淡地说。  
Merlin看见他恢复了常态，放下心来。他躺上床，在抬手熄灯前，问了心中最后一个问题。  
“我们没事，对吗？”  
“是的，”过了一会，在他几乎放弃希望时，Harry回答，“我们没事。”


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin刚把信写了个开头，Harry冲进来，摘下手套和帽子，抓过Merlin的杯子喝了口还冒着热气的牛奶。他意犹未尽地把杯子抱在手里，鼻子冻得通红。  
“上帝啊，”他把杯子贴在脸颊上，“外面真他妈冷。”  
他停下来，怪好玩地望着自己呼出的白气。Merlin看了看他，Harry乖乖放下杯子。Merlin接着上一个句子，把刚开个头的信继续写下去。“写给你在布莱顿的父母？”Harry说。  
Merlin顿下来看着他。“母亲又开始抱怨了，”他回答，“关于我不回去看她这件事。”  
“啊，你不能，不是吗？就写‘我很抱歉，妈，但我在伦敦忙着舔所有重要人士的屁股’。”  
“Harry，”Merlin嗤地笑出声，拿他没辙瞅着他，“你介意走开吗？我正试着干正事呢。”  
Harry朝他做了个立正敬礼的姿势。“是的，长官。”他咧嘴说完，拉过自己的椅子坐下，打开一本书。Merlin已经被他打乱思路，索性不写信了。他推开信纸看着专注的Harry，打量他手里那册书的封皮。“从什么时候起你对诗歌感兴趣了？”  
“我不，”Harry把书挪开，转而瞅着手指间夹着的烟，“但Edward喜欢。这家伙是Edward最喜欢的诗人。”他抽了口烟，然后才把目光投向Merlin。Merlin假装没在意。  
Merlin看了看那本书的封皮。“品味不错，也许他能对你产生点好的影响。”  
Harry对他的看法不以为然，他草草抽了口烟。“我已经受过各种我需要的教育了，Merlin，剩下的我要么不需要，要么对我来说屁用没有。再说了，我总怀疑他在试图改变我。”  
“Edward？你想多了，”Merlin解释，“我敢肯定他没打算那么做。”他的语气有些仓促，Harry透着烟雾眯起眼睛望着他。继而，像是什么事情也没发生一般，Harry重新拿起那本硬皮封面的书阅读起来。Merlin抽出一张新的信纸，思索着自己的措词。  
有人敲门。Harry置若罔闻，又响了几下，Merlin瞪着Harry半晌，自己起来打开了门。一个穿得像领事馆成员的男人对他微笑，伸出手来和他握手。“Merlin。很高兴再见到你。”  
“啊，Edward，”Merlin叫出对方名字的同时看了眼Harry，但Harry置之不理，“进来吧。我和Harry刚才正在谈论你。”Edward对他大方地笑了笑，并不介意Harry的无礼。  
“我希望你们谈的是好事，”Edward说，“因为我忏悔——我确实偶尔有糟糕的一面。”  
“对，”Harry讥讽地说，目光落到Edward脸上，“我们都知道那是真的。”  
Edward朝Harry走过去，拉过他的肩膀，吻了吻他。Harry发出低沉的抱怨轻响，但一个微笑出现在他的嘴角。Harry看着Edward的方式让Merlin不舒服，Edward是哈罗人，教养出众，父亲是个现任大使，从各方面来说确实比Harry以往的约会对象优越。令人安慰的是，他好像是真心喜欢Harry。至于Harry自己？Merlin知道，一旦他开始对那人刻薄无礼的时候，他至少是开始在乎了。  
Merlin重新坐下来，努力把注意力集中在自己的信件上。然而Harry被Edward亲吻时发出的低哑呻吟打扰了他。他咳嗽一声，Edward对他抱歉地一笑，中断和Harry的亲吻。  
“你真绅士得让人厌烦，”Harry这么对Edward说，“ Merlin不会介意的。对不对，老朋友？”Merlin愣了愣，随后意识到Harry完全是在挑衅。  
“当然，”他说，“我正在试图处理一些信件。相信我，和Harry成为室友已经让我什么都见识过了，我的朋友。”他不是有意暗示什么，但Harry朝他挑起眉毛。  
Edward，和所有受过正直体面的教育的绅士一样，没听出他话中的玄机。他只是淡淡一笑。“非常感谢，我的朋友，”他对Merlin说道，“我不会打扰你太长时间。”  
Merlin点点头，再也没有话可以说，他蘸了蘸墨水，在寄给母亲的信里描述伦敦的气候。  
“对了，”Edward对Harry说，“我来是给你送这个的，你把它落在我的车里了。我猜你一定冷得够呛。”Merlin的眼角余光瞥见，他取出一条属于Harry的围巾，把它绕在Harry的脖子上，自然地将年轻人拉到自己的怀里亲吻起来。Harry安静了片刻。  
耳边听到的寂静使得Merlin疑惑地停笔，当他重新提笔时，两人已经分开，Harry的眼睛闪亮，留恋地望着Edward的身影好像那是什么自己配不上的人，那目光让Merlin感到厌烦。Edward朝他走来，像以往他出现在这地方一样，礼节周到地道别。  
“我很抱歉我得先走了，Merlin，”Edward友好地说，“我们有时间再聚，来局国际象棋，好吗？Harry告诉我你的象棋下得不错。那么，就这么说定了——晚安，先生们。”  
门关上以后，Merlin望向Harry。“国际象棋？”他说。  
“他会把你杀得屁滚尿流的，”Harry很肯定，“他只是在谦让，他的父亲曾经让他和国际象棋冠军下过一盘，那还是在他十岁的时候，我告诉过你那局棋最后发生了什么吗？”  
Merlin耸耸肩。“虽然你告诉了我不少关于Edward的英勇事迹，但我不确定我都能记得，”他的口气终于露出不耐烦，“现在，你不在意的话，我打算继续写我的操蛋回信了。”  
“喔，放松点，Merlin，”Harry抬起手投降，嘴角却带着笑，“没人强迫你和他对战。”  
他哼着歌曲，取下脖子上的围巾，正打算走进浴室，Merlin叫他的名字。“这个Edward，”Merlin仍然犹豫自己是否应该问，“你们是认真的吗，Harry？”  
Harry露出拿他打趣的神情。“你不是自称见识过我的所有把戏？”  
Merlin递给他一个眼神，Harry叹口气站住，不自觉地认真起来。“我不知道，”他坦白承认，“但他比我过去所有遇见的人都好得多，而且坦白说，我不觉得我值得拥有他这样的人——我不是个操蛋的浪漫主义者，也没有自哀自怜的倾向，Merlin，只是实话实说。”  
“你值得。”Merlin说了句真心话，但把那掩盖在玩笑口吻下。  
Harry笑起来。“现在你和我都知道你在操他妈撒谎，Merlin，”他斩钉截铁，“我不。”  
“好吧，”Merlin不打算再在这个问题上争论，“那么你打算怎么办？”  
“我说了，我不知道，”Harry烦躁地揉了揉自己的头发，“但我不想搞砸这个。”  
Merlin凝视着他，Harry的样子好像在等待他说什么，Merlin不愿去深究。他感到有些欣慰，仿佛这事卸除了他的某种不知名的责任。  
“那么就别搞砸它，”Merlin对Harry安慰地一笑，“另外，只是让你知道，我是不会输给你的‘维拉-明契克①’的。”他逞了口舌之快后笑起来，Harry板着脸但也忍不住笑了。  
“你这操蛋的杂种，Merlin，”他不太认真，把毛巾放进脸盆里，“我确实喜欢他，你知道，但不是因为别人喜欢他的所有那些原因，想知道为什么吗？”  
Merlin摇摇头，表示被难住了。“因为他从来不对我撒谎，”Harry说，“这已经进行了六个月了，而他从未对我说过一次谎。一般来说，我讨厌假正经，然而Edward——”  
“他本身就没有谎言。”Merlin接过话。  
“正是这样，瞧？你明白我在说什么，”Harry微微一笑，“我们四个人应该找机会出来聚聚，我和Edward，你还有Christine，你觉得这个主意怎么样？”  
那会是个操蛋的谎言，Merlin很想说。但他挤出个微笑。“当然，”他说，“再好没有了。”  
Harry高兴得过来抱住他的头吻了他一下，他总这么心血来潮，也许在知道Merlin和Christine订婚了以后更甚了，不管怎么样，Edward发生在夏天，而现在已经又是冬季了。Merlin把信纸叠好，掖进信封里，开始思考也许该对Harry刮目相看。

“我想要跳舞！”Christine隔着音乐对他们大声说，“难道你们不想跳舞吗？”  
Harry按灭自己手中的烟，无动于衷地笑。“不，除非他们开始把水果（fruit②）端上盘子。”他尖刻地说，Christine没听懂他的话，但Merlin不悦地望了Harry一眼。  
“Harry，”Edward在桌面下按了按Harry的手，Merlin看在眼里，“你过分偏激了。”  
Harry按烟头的手停在烟灰缸上。“我？”他说，“我甚至没开始砸烂这地方，问问Merlin。”  
Merlin对Edward投来的目光装聋作哑，他不知道Edward对Harry过去的荒唐生活知道多少，他只知道Harry今晚格外没有耐心，愤世嫉俗，又变回了那个让人难以忍受的Harry。  
他故意穿着整套不合身的花呢西装出现在这间哈默史密斯的酒吧，出现时挽着Edward的手臂，高调地摆出惹麻烦的模样。Edward显然从未见过这样的Harry，Merlin几乎要同情起他来，在Harry又一次把马丁尼里的橄榄抽出来顶在鼻尖上，大笑着和Edward接吻的时候。“我不认为这种举动得体，”Edward委婉地提醒，“难道那不会让你的朋友难堪？”  
“啊，Merlin不会介意的，”Harry说，“至于Christine，我一向认为她和我童年时候堆起的那个雪人一样纯洁无暇，不仅如此，她还像它一样从里到外都冻住（frozen③）——”  
“Harry！”Merlin厉声呵斥，Christine不解地插嘴。“什么是冻住？”她问道。  
Merlin脸色铁青，Harry扫他一眼，突然住了嘴。“反正，”他突然变得规规矩矩，但兴致缺乏，说话也有气无力。他转向Edward，“你想离开吗？我需要找个地方透口气。”  
Edward看了看Merlin，对Harry摇头。“我想那也许有些不礼貌。”他说。  
Edward举起自己的马丁尼喝了一口掩饰尴尬，Harry凑到他耳边说了句什么，成功让他呛了一口酒，他的脸全红了，Harry还要再说，Edward匆匆把他拉起来。Harry踉跄着脚步，转过身对Merlin和他的女友挥了挥手。“Ciao，”Harry嬉皮笑脸，“再会，婊子们。”  
Harry离开后，Merlin扯开领带。“上帝，”他对Christine说，“总算安静了。”  
“我告诉过你了，他脑子不正常，”Christine倒没有很意外，“到底什么是‘冻住’？”  
Merlin中途找了个借口出去抽烟，却发现Harry独自站在停车场的角落里，靠着一辆黄色汽车的前盖，抽着烟。他嘴上的火光在黑暗里闪烁。Merlin中了魔咒一般走上前。  
“Edward在哪？”他在Harry身边站住，Harry抬头看了他一眼。  
“你难道不想掐住我的脖子揍我一拳，让我发誓以后再也别这么干？”Harry懒懒地说。  
“我想揍你的时候太多了，我早就忘记数了，Harry，”Merlin说，“Edward在哪？”  
Harry抬手抽烟，没回答。Merlin沉默下来，望着他的侧脸。他从未意识到Harry也许也有感到孤独的时候。“你到底想要什么，Harry？”Merlin痛心地说。  
“这整个世界，至少曾经是，”Harry慢慢地吸进一口烟，“但我意识到没有人真正想要我。”  
“如果我不了解你，我会说你在故意吓走他，”Merlin靠上车前盖，和他一起望着夜空，“但你不是，对吗？”  
Harry扔掉烟头，拍拍他的肩膀。“你该回去了，老朋友。”Merlin讨厌他这副样子。  
“那么你呢？”  
Harry吹了声口哨，朝停车场对面红色敞篷车里的一群人招了招手。“我有别的活动，”他这么心不在焉地说，朝Merlin摆了摆手，“别操心，他们不是真的嬉皮士。晚安，Merlin。”  
他们在炽热的夏夜分道扬镳，如果Merlin擅长欺骗自己，会说他们是从那天开始疏远，但实际上，这件事情早就发生了，在新年夜的意外发生以后，哪怕Merlin也不会对自己撒谎。

Harry从吉普车上下来，对让他搭便车的那个吉他手道了晚安。夜已经深了，寒风着实让人感到有些寒冷。他正要加快脚步，突然停住了脚。他抽出嘴里的烟扔掉，侧身躲在角落里，看见Christine挽着一个男人的手臂走过街角。Harry一开始还以为那是印度水烟或者那些波西米亚类型给他尝的东西的副作用，但当他们走近些，他认出那确实是Christine，她看起来很快活，让人无法把她和Harry认识的那个Christine联系起来。Harry打算等两人离开后再走，随即看见Christine吻了吻她的男伴的嘴唇，对他挥手告别。  
好吧，这一切也许不是你想的那样，Harry对自己说。也许Merlin和Christine之间出了什么问题，而Merlin没有告诉他，这并不奇怪，考虑到他们最近碰面的机会少得可怜。  
他没有再继续看下去，而是转身离开，决定守口如瓶。Christine的选择那是她自己的事。  
他回到寝室，挂好大衣，Merlin中断阅读望着他。“你今天异常沉默，出什么事了？”  
“你和Christine，”话到了嘴边，Harry改口，“你们计划下个月结婚，对吗？”  
“没错，”Merlin的幸福模样让他感到难受，“事情进展得很顺利，简直不像是真的。现在我们需要的只是得到她父亲的同意，我知道你对他的看法，Harry。但他不完全是个冥顽不化的人，他对军事委员会的成立有贡献，也当过兵，他还是这所学校的董事，实际上。”  
Harry没有反驳，这让他的朋友有些意外。Harry转过身，背对着Merlin解自己的袖扣。  
“我拿到了，”他低声说，“去维也纳进修的奖学金。”  
“你是认真的？”Merlin很惊讶，“难道你不是一直说那是骗人的把戏？”  
“我改变了主意，”Harry解开一只手，开始解另一只，“我和科伦达成了协议。他告诉我只要保住剩下的课程，并且再也不让任何一个委员会成员丢脸，他就会签字同意。他巴不得把我送走，这也许是个机会，维也纳总不会比伦敦更糟糕了。”  
他把袖扣紧紧捏在手心，搁在书桌上，这才转过头看着Merlin。“这可真是……真是让人意想不到，”Merlin的反应比他想象中平静，“你会去吗？”  
“一年的交流计划？我当然会，又不是世界末日，”Harry说，“可以给你个机会摆脱我。”  
他笑起来，但Merlin没有笑，而且对他的微笑有些生气。“什么时候走？”  
“这个月十五号，如果没有意外的话，”Harry歪着脑袋想了想，“可以改善我的德语。”  
Merlin低下头重新批改他的作业。“非常好，”他这么说，“我为你感到高兴。”  
Harry突然感到一阵烦躁。“我们之间就剩下这些了，是不是？”他变得咄咄逼人，“‘非常好’和‘我为你感到高兴’？我是什么，你需要拿出漂亮词语搪塞的选委会成员？”  
他还要说什么，Merlin放下笔注视着他，他把所有难听的话都忘光了。Merlin叹口气，站起来拥抱着他，Harry僵硬地一动不动。也许你才是“冻住的”，他在心里嘲笑自己。  
“我很抱歉，Harry，”Merlin低柔地说，“我将会非常，非常想念你。”  
Harry闭上眼睛，深呼吸，汲取Merlin的气息。这样也许就足够了，他对自己说。

七天后，在几个学生替他举办的离开伦敦的送别会上，Harry喝得比以往要醉，Merlin扶住他把他送回房间。在拿钥匙开门时，他在门槛上绊了一下，朝前倒去，Merlin被他绊倒，倒在他身上，Harry哼了哼，抬手按住Merlin的头。  
“留下来。”他说，他要Merlin看着他的眼睛对他保证。  
“我哪也不会去。”Merlin回答。  
他们坐在地板上拧开一罐又一罐的啤酒，渐渐地，开始谈论起那些他们约会过的人，事实上，主要是Harry约会过的那些人，自然，Merlin不赞同他们当中的任何一个。  
“Alfred，”他打了个酒嗝然后对Harry竖起手指，“Alfred是最糟糕的。”  
“谁他妈的是Alfred？”Harry皱眉说。  
“那个军人，”Merlin说，“娇生惯养的臭小子，父亲是法官，母亲是军事基地的联络员？你还记得第一年你和他约会的时候，他说他在Lowell 家参加派对？唔，他不在。”  
“我记起来了，Alfred和他对敞篷车的爱好，”Harry随意说道，“那他到底在哪？”  
“和你在同一个地方，”Merlin冲他神秘一笑，“我们在电影院时，他在我们后面两排。”  
“操，”Harry忍不住笑起来，“真的？他这狗娘养的在那干嘛？”  
“各种不合适做的事情，反正不是看电影，”Merlin冲他做了个干杯的手势，“他和那个三年级生在一起，长发，长得像法外之徒里的奥迪尔？他知道我发现了他，害怕极了。”  
Harry和他干杯，自己喝了口酒。“再告诉我点别的，让我惊讶，来吧。”  
“我有太多的故事可以讲了，”Merlin冲他摇了摇头，“基本上，你喜欢上的都是小偷，撒谎家和骗子，Harry，也许除了Edward，但你并没有留住他，是不是？”  
Harry被他脸上的微笑刺痛，但更刺痛他的是Merlin的态度。“那么你呢？”  
“什么意思？”Merlin远没有他醉，他立刻皱起眉。  
Harry闭上嘴，撑着地面挣扎着站起。Merlin站起来，站在他身后。“Harry？”  
“Christine，”Harry嘲弄地说，“她如此完美，对吧？我看见她在Wild 71外面和别的男人在一起，她吻了他，Merlin，我相当肯定我没有弄错。”   
Merlin揪住他的领子，揍了他一拳，Harry朝旁边偏了一下，后退两步，但那没有让他停下。他站直身体，鬼使神差地继续用恶毒口吻说下去。“她看起来非常开心，我的老朋友，而你从未，从未让她如此开心。”Merlin朝他扑来，将他按在地板上，盯着他好像他在干一件非常可怕的事情，并且在恳求他住手。Harry非常憎恨自己，但他无法自控。  
“现在闭嘴，”Merlin压低声音恫吓，“否则我会把你揍得鼻青脸肿，Harry。”  
“那附近有一家时钟酒店，”Harry动了动嘴唇，“我敢肯定他们是从那里走出来的。”  
Merlin抓住他的肩膀，狠狠给了他一下，Harry被揍得偏向一边，但并没有还手。他喉咙动了动，神色冰冷，也不去管嘴角的鲜血，而是一眨不眨眼睛望着Merlin。  
“你知道为什么人们都离开你，嗯？”Merlin吼道，“因为你毁掉了他们的一切！”  
Harry踉跄着推开他，站起来，抓起自己的领带。Merlin的样子几乎让他想要道歉，但他突然意识到，不是所有的事情都可以挽回。他转身走向门，一眼也不看Merlin。  
“那么，”他说，“现在我总算不欠你什么了。”  
他转头离开，把那个房间，Merlin，他该死的计划和伦敦都抛在脑后，他满心失望和愤怒，除了尽早离开这里前往维也纳，什么也不在乎了。

注释：  
①女子国际象棋世界冠军，这里Merlin是在讽刺  
②也有同性恋的意思  
③frozen也有性冷淡的意思。


	5. Chapter 5

Harry坐在桌旁，凝望杯里的黑麦啤酒。通常这个时候，他会站起来跳舞，或者找个借口，永远地离开酒吧——但现在他既不起身离开，也不加入跳舞的人群。他只盯着自己那杯酒，目光仿佛要将玻璃烧穿一个洞，连带玻璃下面的橡木桌子都留下不可磨灭的烙印。他的头发四处翘起，领带随便掖在背心里，眼眶下面有着失眠造成的阴影。他的沉默让他周围的人都不安起来。  
“你今天沉默得可怕。”Hancock说，“和你即将见不到任何属于伦敦的屁股有关系？”  
“闭嘴，Hancock，”Harry阴郁地说，“你再这么说话，我们唯一会怀念的屁股将是你的。”  
坐在桌子周围的人全笑起来，有人安慰地拍拍Hancock的肩膀。Harry甚至懒得看他一眼。这群纨绔子弟总认为自己能轻而易举搞到手任何人，Harry不用抬头，便知道Hancock此时嘴角挂着油滑腻歪的微笑。他低下头，将自己杯中的酒喝完。  
“那家伙在这干什么，”Hancock朝另一张桌子瞅了一眼，“Oi，Harry，你认识他，对吗？”  
Harry拧过头，望见Merlin在墙角一张桌子旁独自一人坐着，独自喝酒。Merlin看样子喝了不少，但还没有醉。  
“他又有什么该死的问题？”Hancock要站起身，Harry按住他的肩膀。  
“带上你的小集团从这滚出去，”Harry阴沉地说，“我是认真的，Alan，你知道我，我不在乎你的祖先是否给女王梳过头发，或者曾经给国王的衬衫上浆。”  
Hancock把点燃的小雪茄从嘴里挪开，诧异地看着他。Harry对上他，棕发的年轻人举手投降。他拉开椅子站起来，把手插在背心口袋里。“那家伙和我们不是一类人，Hart。”  
“我说滚蛋，Alan。”Harry站起身，把Hancock嘴里的雪茄抽出来扔到一旁。  
“好吧，放松点，”Alan眯起眼睛，侧身在Harry耳边低语，“你永远得不到他，你知道。”  
他大摇大摆地离开，Harry深吸了一口气，再给自己要了杯啤酒。过了十一点了，那些板球俱乐部的成员快要出现在这里，庆祝他们的第一场胜利，如果Harry明智些，并且还记得他们多么厌恶Harry Hart，就会马上离开这，但想见到Merlin的欲望压倒了一切。他的啤酒被添上时，他隔着人群瞥了Merlin一眼。  
Merlin颓唐的样子让Harry有些说不出口的失望，自那天晚上以后他就没有再回去过。一般来说，Merlin会至少关心一下他这几天晚上都睡在哪。但Merlin的模样就像没看见他似的。  
门响了一下，Higgins和他手底下那群喽啰脱下手套走了进来，人们将一眼看出今晚这里有谁是不受欢迎的，Harry敢肯定Higgins认为他就是头一个。操，Harry想，Higgins是个害怕让人知道的娘炮，这又不是我的错。他坐在自己的桌子前，正在考虑是否该脚底抹油溜走，但他刚要起身，Higgins带着几个人已经把他的桌子围住了。“你在伦敦迷路了，Harry？”  
Harry抬头露出个笑容。“原来是这么回事，”他恍然大悟，“我就说这地方闻起来像尿。”  
“闻起来不管像什么，这地方不属于你，”Higgins说，“所以你干嘛不去擦干净你的屁股？”  
Harry没动。“你他妈的什么意思，Higgins？”  
Higgins夸张地耸了耸肩，对他一笑。“只有我觉得呢，还是这里连空气都开始有些骚味了？看见这条街对面的那家酒吧了吗，Harry？拿着这张钞票，到那里去给你自己找个蠢货。”  
Harry望着伸到他鼻子底下的钞票。“谢了，Higgins，”他讽刺地说，“不，但谢了。”  
“你确定？”Higgins大笑，“如果你需要点什么捅进你的屁股，我总可以借给你我的球板。”  
Harry抿紧嘴唇，打算反击，Merlin突然放下自己那杯啤酒。“我过了相当劳累的一天，伙计们，”Merlin低着头说，“不管你们对Hart先生有什么不满——我敢肯定那一定是他的错——如果你们让我喝完这杯啤酒，我会很感激的。”  
Higgins回头看Merlin，好像这才注意到他。“你该在自己受伤前离开这，蠢货。”他大声说。  
Harry的目光固定在Merlin脸上，尽管Merlin没有看着他。他实在是太震惊了。以他对Merlin的了解，他根本不是会在酒吧里惹麻烦的人。Merlin叹口气，望着自己的酒。  
“这到底是什么样的日子，”他从座位上站起来，“一个人甚至不能安静喝完自己的酒？”  
“留在你刚才待的地方，Merlin。”Higgins警惕地说。  
Merlin转过来，慢条斯理地回答：“不然呢？”  
Higgins像见了鬼一样望着Merlin，Merlin逐一打量完他们，重新坐下来。他刚端起杯子，Higgins朝他冲去，Merlin攥住他的手腕，在Higgins的痛叫声中拧住他的胳膊，另一只手仍然端着自己的杯子。“我确实需要喝完这杯啤酒，Higgins。”他的礼貌无懈可击。  
“操蛋，放开我，”Higgins吼道，“放开我，你这个蠢货！”  
“喔，这可不怎么友好，是不是，”Merlin盯着他的脸看了看，突然松开手，“你还记得Patrick吗，Higgins？因为Harry告诉我，你的这位朋友常常在球队休息室里和你见面，在上完你以后听你抱怨这里比不上巴黎。真可惜他死了，是不是？”  
Harry感到心中一阵抽痛，他不自觉地抓住杯子。这不是Merlin，他不认识这个冷酷而刻薄的Merlin，他告诉Merlin的那些故事，从未想到可以派上此刻的用场。Merlin淡漠地微笑。  
“你这是在血口喷人！”Higgins吼道，“我从来不认识什么Patrick！”  
Merlin拿起自己的大衣和帽子，冷淡地扫了他一眼，仿佛板球队队长从未像此刻一样微不足道。“现在，我相信让在座的先生们有很多问题需要问你，那我就先告辞了。”  
Harry望着那扇门关上。他走到Higgins身边蹲下，看着对方的眼睛。  
“Patrick的字条和遗物，”他用只有他们两人能听到的声音说，“还在一部分我这里，我已经保管了许多个夏天。他的父母不愿意承认这些东西的存在，如果你需要看看——”  
“滚开，Harry！”Higgins闭上眼睛，他的脸色变得惨白，“我不认识什么Patrick。”  
Harry摇摇头，站起来，把自己的手帕扔到他身上。“我想你一会也许用得上，”他意有所指地望着Higgins的同伴们，他们的被愚弄的愤怒都摆在脸上，“再见，Higgins。”Higgins朝后缩了缩身子，Harry把手帕塞进他手里，推开身旁的人离开。  
他来到门外，意外发现Merlin在一旁等着他。“我以为你离开了。”Harry低声说。  
“本来的打算是这样，”Merlin说，“但这是个糟糕的社区，在发生了刚才的事情以后，我想没人会让你搭车。”  
“所以？”Harry忍不住感到有些雀跃。  
“所以我们一起走回去，”Merlin转个身，不再理会他，“你不跟上来吗？我刚才不是为了你这么做，Harry，所以你可以抹掉脸上那抹愚蠢的微笑了。”  
Harry知道自己应该默不作声走完这一段路，也许是他和Merlin最后能相处的机会了，但像往常一样，他没办法管住自己的嘴。“你没必要提到Patrick，你知道。他已经死了。”  
“让真相埋在地底下烂掉，你是这么想的吗？”Merlin停住脚步，“你知道吗，Harry？我想我们始终不同路，我还是自己走吧。两天后你去维也纳，对吗？祝你好运。”  
Harry一路目送他的背影，他在路灯下的影子。等到Merlin转过街角看不见了，Harry才对眼前那片黑暗轻轻地说“是的，没错。我打算让真相埋在地底下烂掉，Merlin。”

Harry在桌前阅读报纸，女招待给他端来咖啡和鸡蛋，他突然抓住女招待的手，移开报纸，露出个灿烂的笑容。“早上好，Christine。”  
Christine抽回手腕，厌恶地看他一眼。“滚开，Harry。”  
“听着，我只在这里待三十秒，”Harry的笑容不减，“不管你和Merlin之间发生了什么，我想让你知道那都是我的错。”  
Christine意外地看他。Harry递给她一根烟。她摇摇头。“我不能在当班时抽烟。”她这么说。  
“你知道，我搞不懂你，”Harry放下烟盒，重新把手腕搁回桌面上，“你父亲是个贵族，而你却跑到这里来给别人端盘子？上帝，谁知道呢，也许你还真的是适合Merlin的姑娘。”  
Christine白他一眼。“如果你想知道的是为什么我要来干这个，首先，我父亲认为任何女孩能做好的就是嫁个像样的人，其次，我他妈受够了他的观点了，这就是为什么。挪过去点。”  
Harry乖巧地给她让了个座位，Christine瞅了瞅四周，快速坐下来，手肘抵住Harry的。  
“说吧，你想要什么？”Christine说。  
“我是来道歉的，”Harry脸上的微笑消失，“我不该多管闲事。”Christine抢过他手里的打火机和烟盒，给自己点了根烟。她从嘴里徐徐吐出烟雾，继而懒洋洋盯着他。  
“我不是这个世界上最笨的女孩，Harry，”她说，“我知道你不喜欢我，但我不知道为什么。”  
Harry望着她笑笑。“又来了，”Christine把打火机扔到桌子上，靠上椅背，“瞧，就是这种表情，我还记得那次Merlin和我从湖区度假回来，你的脸上就是现在这副表情。”  
“我可以做我他妈想做的任何表情。”Harry烦躁地说。  
他倾身抽出根烟，Christine抄起打火机。Harry就着她的手点着烟，Christine端详着他。  
“主啊，”她突然说，“这不是我想的那回事，对不对？”  
Harry只顾抽烟，不回答她的话。Christine盯着他，一如他是个陌生人。过了一阵，她掐灭烟，对Harry摇摇头。“离开这里，Harry。”她颤抖着说，目光里的泪水发亮。  
Harry把报纸叠好，夹在腋下，嘴里叼着香烟走出咖啡馆，他抬手叫车，当他回头时，Christine已经不在座位上了。留下的只有在阳光下闪亮的空碟子。  
“到哪去，先生？”计程车司机说。  
“上帝，这是个好问题，”Harry关上车门，自嘲地一笑，“我不知道。”  
汽车驶过街道，Harry突然很想见到Merlin，他知道随着时间一分一秒过去，这种愿望只会越来越强烈。“往回开，别错过路牌，”他告诉司机，“我刚好有个想见的人。”

Harry下了火车，对着自己倒映在车窗上风尘仆仆而且像个莫名激动的傻瓜的模样笑了笑。他不确定Merlin来了布莱顿，但他必须一试。他曾经从Merlin收到的信件上瞥见过他的父母在布莱顿的地址。抵达布莱顿以后，他定下心来，甚至有些振奋。迎面吹来的风里夹杂着不同于伦敦的气息，他觉得一切都新鲜得令人惊奇。Merlin告诉过他这里的一切，于是在他看来一切都显得异常亲切，不管是已经暗下来，了无游客的海滩，还是那些带有铁皮屋顶的房屋。  
他照着信封上的地址找到了房子，房子绕个弯就能看到海滩，看到闪着点点暗蓝色光芒的夜色下的海水。房屋已经有些旧了，但还带着度假别墅常有的那种懒散。Harry拉紧自己的外套，在自己开始变得胆怯前大着胆子前敲了敲门。一个老妇人给他开了门，见是生人，警觉地把住了门。  
“我是Merlin的朋友，不，同学，实际上，”Harry变得拙口笨舌，“我听说他回来探望他的父母了。我能见见他吗？”  
“你的名字是什么，先生？”老人瞧着Harry不自然的微笑，“我可以替你问问。”  
“Harry，”Harry希望她别注意到自己说话时的酒味，为了壮胆他喝了不少，“HarryHart。”  
他只在门口等了不到十分钟，但那感觉有一个世纪那么久。迎接他的不是刚才的老人，而是一名穿着打扮更体面些的夫人。“我的儿子说他不想见您，Hart先生。”  
Harry皱起眉。“一定是哪里弄错了，”他说，“你告诉他我是谁了吗？”  
对方在修剪精细的眉毛下面严厉地看着他。“您的礼节着实欠佳，先生，要不是我认识令尊，并且于一次酒会上和他碰过面，我会说您辜负了您所受的教育。您该开始仔细在意您的名声，就像我常常告诉Merlin的，这样年纪的年轻人很容易走上歧路。”  
Harry哈哈一笑，把她吓了一跳。“别担心，夫人，”Harry摆出一副漫不经心的神气，“不管我的名声怎么样，我以我祖父的坟墓发誓——我没有操过你的儿子。”  
“出去！”普里契特夫人厉声喝道，她的脸色难看。  
Harry朝她仰起脸。“我父亲尽管对许多事情都有着掌控权，并且人们看重他的意见，当我向你保证，很多年以前，他就放弃‘掌管’我了，夫人。我确实需要和您的儿子见上一面。”  
普里契特夫人讥讽地拧起眉毛，朝他转过一张冷酷的脸，让Harry怀疑很多年前她离开Merlin的父亲时，是否也曾摆出这副面孔。“他不想见你，先生，他现在和一名女士在一起。”  
“一名女士？”Harry疑惑。  
普里契特夫人慢腾腾抽口烟，朝他喷出一股混合着脂粉和香水的令人窒息的呼吸。“我们中有些人还享受女士的陪伴，Hart先生。你该回去了，布莱顿的夜晚恐怕比不上伦敦。”  
Harry自知无法说服她，他转身在她的目光下假装走开，但门一关上，他立刻绕到屋子后方，透过围住花园的栅栏，疯狂地构思起从这里爬过去的可能性。这不是个保险的计划，Harry自己也知道。但他已经受够了像个跟踪狂一样在花园外踱来踱去，只希望看到一点Merlin改变主意的迹象。他就这么站了半小时，就在快要失去希望时，二楼的窗户亮起了灯光。  
Harry立刻躲到一旁，偷眼看Merlin来到露台上。他仍然郁郁寡欢，Harry正要让他看见自己，突然发现他身旁还另有人在。Harry凭着背影认出那是Christine。两人在低声交谈，交谈的内容因为距离太远无法听清，过了一阵，他看见Merlin的神色逐渐缓和，Christine抬头吻住了他。  
Harry站在花园外，觉得自己多余又愚蠢。他望着脚下积攒起来的一堆烟头，头脑清醒了。到布莱顿来是个错误，像过去所有他犯下的错误一样，无法从记忆中抹去，只能接受它。同时，他意识到一个残酷的事实：不管他有多么想念Merlin，Merlin并不希望见到他。

Merlin从布莱顿回来，一路没有碰到任何熟人。他没见到Harry，不过这很正常，他特意安排在Harry出发到维也纳的日子后回到伦敦。他拿钥匙开了门，房间里整整齐齐，真让人有些不习惯。所有属于Harry的物件全都消失了，包括Harry一直很喜欢的那个屋大维的石膏半胸像。Harry过去常常夸口说既然他们已经有了屋大维，只需要一个凯撒，就能重建整个罗马。当然，Merlin认为他喜欢这座半胸像的真正原因是它长得像Legault先生，学院里的终身荣誉讲师，曾经威胁要打Harry的屁股。  
Merlin把自己的大衣挂好，打开皮箱，取出几本书。他还带了给Harry的礼物。也许这份礼物能让Harry忘了他们之间的不快，等他从维也纳回来再给他吧。Smith敲了敲门，Merlin让他进来了。  
“旅行愉快，先生？”他们的舍监永远一张冷酷无情的脸，“你还没碰见任何熟人，我猜？”  
“不，没有。有任何新闻吗，Steve？”Merlin和往常一样微笑着，假装没看见对方的敌意。  
“恐怕没有你会感兴趣的新闻，”Smith拿出手里的一张名单，“现在，既然Hart先生离开了，我想你这里还需要一位新搬进来的成员？我已经替你挑选好了，只需要你过目。”  
“离开？”Merlin以为这是个玩笑，不禁笑了，“Harry只是去维也纳一年，Steve。”  
“我想你的消息大概还不太灵通，”Smith硬邦邦地说，“当我说他离开，我指的不仅是离开了这栋建筑，还有离开了伦敦，先生。”  
Merlin收敛笑容，渐渐感到了不安。“什么？”  
“Harry Hart已经于昨天上午入伍参军，先生。”Smith脸上表情未变。  
Merlin勉强咧了咧嘴，仍然不敢相信。“这不可能，”他说，“他放弃了他的奖学金？”  
Smith抬起眉毛作为对他的问题的回答。“现在，我们能继续讨论新搬来的成员了吗？”  
Merlin猛地坐下来，手上的礼物落在地板上。


	6. Chapter 6

秋天，伦敦没有什么变化，Merlin穿过公园，诧异地意识到终有一天他会开始把这里的季节和别处作比较，而所有他曾经认为独一无二的事物将不再变得独一无二，它们在他的记忆里停驻的时间也不会比他预期的要长。他维持着一种在公园里漫步的人常有的步速，视线却扫过了塑像旁的两排长椅。他的联络人坐在其中一张椅子上，正在阅读今天的报纸，Merlin来到他身旁坐下，侧过头问对方现在是什么时间。  
“你迟到了。”散发油墨味的报纸移开，露出Tolbert那张和伦敦一样阴晴不定的脸。  
“发生了一点小事故，‘Remington’，”Merlin从不放弃一个逞口舌之利的机会，“我在特拉法尔加广场撞上了一个熟人。”  
那个绰号让Tolbert脸上露出微笑。“这个熟人，”他说，“他拿走了任何东西吗？”  
Merlin把他上下打量一遍，恍然大悟。“他是你们中的一个，是不是？厚颜无耻。”  
Tolbert对他的指责无动于衷，重新把报纸举到跟前。“鉴于我会决定你的前途，年轻人，你也许该对我客气点。现在，回答我刚才问你的问题。”Merlin盯着这家伙，自负地笑了。  
“不，他没拿走任何东西，”他咧咧嘴说，“相反，你该问问他是否丢了什么东西。”他从口袋里翻出一个文件袋，朝Tolbert扬了扬，解开文件袋抽出本护照。“显然，他的俄罗斯名字是Sergei Sokolov，出生日期是七月一日，还需要我继续说下去吗？”  
Tolbert一点也没有印象深刻。“把文件给我，你可以走了。”  
Merlin站起身，困惑地盯着继续阅读第二版面的Tolbert，此人已经表现得像是忘了他在那。Merlin对他的无礼隐隐觉得不快。“那么，”他忍不住开口，“我到底通过了这场测试没有？”  
“你们年轻人真的没什么耐心，是不是？”Tolbert在报纸后说，“回家，你会知道的。”  
Merlin离开公园。搭上电车的时候，他已经接纳了自己的失望。  
“请原谅，先生，”在他身后的一名女士问道，“现在几点了？”  
“什么？”Merlin皱眉转过头，这才注意到她。奇怪的是，刚才她在车厢里丝毫不引人注意。  
“现在几点了，先生？”那名女士重复道。Merlin低头看向表时，冷不防感到一阵晕眩。  
他在一个陌生的地方醒来，一个白色色调为主的房间。Merlin躺在门对面的沙发上，晕眩仍未完全消失，他挣扎着挺直身子，望着打开房门走进来的人。“Mr. King？”  
Chester King朝他点点头，坐在他对面的书桌上。Merlin用力坐起，把头倚上沙发背。“放松，Merlin，我找你的原因和我的女儿无关。”  
“我不明白。”  
Chester微微一笑，两手交握盯着Merlin。“你和军情五处的人接触过，对吧？”他从容地说，“我理解，像你这样年纪的年轻人当然不甘于碌碌无为，Tolbert全都告诉我了。”  
Merlin听见他报出那个名字以后抬起眼睛，但Christine的父亲只是对他淡淡一笑。  
“你无法为军情五处工作，年轻人，”他用总结的口吻说，“因为你将会为我工作。”  
Merlin观察Chester的脸，发现他不像在开玩笑。“你是说你会在学校里为我谋一职位？”  
Chester笑了一声，他站起来，拍拍Merlin的肩膀。“欢迎来到Kingsman，Merlin。从今天起，我的名字对你来说是Arthur。Tristan举荐的你，别让他失望，你还有很多事情需要学习。”  
Merlin不知如何应对，Arthur转过身，拧转墙上的挂钩，露出挂满各种武器的墙壁。  
Merlin在诧异下脱口而出：“真他妈见鬼。”  
“欢迎来到这世界上最危险的面试，年轻人。”Arthur握了握他的手，“你已经认识Tristan了，他是你在这里的教官，并且将会为你的表现打分。祝你好运。”  
学员们被带到训练营，每人拿到一份表格，Tristan要求他们在上面写上自己紧急联络人的名字，以便在发生意外后第一时间通知名单上的人。Merlin考虑了一阵，填上了一个名字。  
Tristan拿到表格后望着他。“你多大了？”  
“25岁。”Merlin对他的问题感到意外，“这是个问题吗？”  
Tristan傲慢地看了一眼表格。“你填的不是你父母的名字。”  
“啊，我父亲多年前就逝世了，”Merlin耸耸肩，“至于母亲，我觉得最好不要去打扰她脆弱的神经，这种神经多年来已经被威士忌和布莱顿的空气弄得非常不堪一击了。”  
Tristan把表格收好，双手搁在背后审视着众人。“刚才是一个测试，学员们，”他说，“而你们每个人都失败了。在未来，我希望你们记住，永远不要泄露对你最重要的那个人的名字，当敌人拿到这个名字，就会知道你的弱点。明白了吗？”  
Merlin听见在他身旁的一个女学员低声骂道：“真是个十足的混蛋。”  
“是的，他是。”Merlin说。Tristan让他们解散，Merlin才发现那姑娘是这里唯一的女学员。  
“Danielle，”那姑娘和他握手，朝他做了个鬼脸，“如果这会让你感觉好些，我填的是我已经死去的宠物狗的名字。我‘未来的敌人’将会怎么做，审讯它？”  
Merlin笑起来，握住她的手。“对你来说是件好事。”  
“那么你呢？你填的是什么名字？”Danielle好奇地问道。  
“Harry，”Merlin沉吟了片刻后说，“只是个我过去认识的家伙的名字。他是我认识的最大胆的人，所以也许是这世界上唯一一个不会对我身上发生的任何不测大惊小怪的人。”  
“听起来像是个真正的混蛋。”Danielle开玩笑说。  
“是的，”Merlin再一次笑起来，目光中流露出怀念，“他是。”

又过了两年，在北部城市港口，Merlin在纪念品店给母亲挑选完礼物后回到旅店，走进旋转门，一个军人打扮的年轻人正从里面出来。Merlin的目光恰好与他相遇，脱口而出那个名字，Harry站住脚步，望着他的脸，并不显得比他更讶异。  
生活是个糟糕的编剧，他从未预料到的重遇竟然在眼下发生。Harry晒黑了些，原本玩世不恭的姿态退去，多了几分老成持重，让Merlin有些不习惯。同样地，Harry没有像过去一样拥抱他，并且热切地询问他从哪里来，只露出亲切但保持距离的微笑，朝他礼貌地问好。  
Harry建议在附近一家即将打烊的咖啡店坐下来聊天，毫不介意地把手搁在满是油污的桌子上。“我不知道你回来了。”Merlin拿这句话作为开场白。  
“我在休假，”Harry拿食指和中指挟住烟，稳稳吸了一口，“刚回来不到两天。”  
Merlin点点头，随即再也找不到话来说。“一切都还……”他清了清嗓子，“……好吗？”  
“非常好，”Harry回答得平淡，“你呢？最近在干什么？”  
Merlin端起咖啡喝了一口。“我有了份工作。”他说。  
Harry笑了笑。“来吧，告诉我，什么样的工作？”  
“恐怕那需要保密。”Merlin说。  
“Merlin和他的大秘密，”Harry像过去一样用夸张的口气说，但紧接着沉默下来，他不自然笑了笑，拿手擦了擦桌子，“那么，婚姻生活怎么样？替我向Christine问好，行吗？”  
Merlin看着Harry的眼睛。“Christine和我，我们没有走到一起，”他解释道，“她对我最终接受的这份工作并不满意，它带来的压力对某些人来说太大了。”  
“喔，是吗？”Harry抓住烟盒站起身，“很高兴见到你，但我真的应该离开了。改天再聚？”  
Merlin顺着Harry的目光朝咖啡店外面望去，见一个军官打扮的年轻人正在门外徘徊。Harry扬起手，对外面等候的人打了个手势。Merlin在椅子上往后坐了坐，不禁笑起来，Harry真的一点没变。“你笑什么？”Harry尖锐地问道。  
“你，”Merlin说，“总有人在等着你，不管是在这里，在伦敦，还是该死的学校唱诗班。你还记得Wilson说你取错了名字吗？他说你不该叫Heart，而该叫Heartless。”  
Harry冷笑。“那么你呢？穿着西装，打着领带，把该死的图章戒指炫耀般戴在手上。别说，让我猜猜看，军情五处终于将你收入囊中了，还是Christine的父亲推荐的你。你将会在一张桌子后面坐上五年，谋到一个外交部的高官职位？你曾经对我发誓你绝不会成为又一个庸碌无为的人，你的那些计划都到哪去了？”  
Harry连珠炮似的说完，狠狠把烟摁灭在烟灰缸里。Merlin摇头。  
“所以这就是结局，”Merlin自嘲地说，“我们现在讨厌彼此了。”  
Harry叹口气，把头微微侧向一旁。他的神色渐渐缓和下来，但同时增添了疲惫。  
“我不知道，Merlin，”Harry说，“你到底想要什么？”  
他抬起手腕弹烟灰，Merlin掐住他的手腕。“甩掉你今晚的约会，”Merlin的口气危险而低沉，他几乎不认识此刻的自己了，“和我一起走，我们可以去任何地方，纽约，伦敦，巴黎，甚至操蛋的莫斯科——我们还年轻，Harry。有些结果还能够被改变。”  
“什么样的结果？”Harry问。  
和过去一样，Harry的尖刻总在不恰当的时机出现。“假设我跟你走，”Harry继续说，“能到哪去？”  
Merlin陷入沉默当中。“你瞧，”Harry对他露出个微笑，“你自己也不知道。”  
他再次站起来，这一次Merlin没有阻拦他。Harry推开自己那杯没动过的咖啡，朝门外走去，Merlin叫住他，对他指了指桌上的打火机。“你漏了东西。”  
“留给你的，”Harry说，“就当是个纪念品吧。我从没送给你任何东西。”  
“Harry，”Merlin头一次意识到Harry在必要的时候是残酷的，“什么能够让你留下来？”  
“我已经厌倦了留在你身边，假装什么也不想要，”Harry冷声说，目光闪烁，“那不公平，Merlin。你只希望我留在你的生活里，但并不希望接纳伴随而来的属于我的一切。”  
Merlin受到了冒犯。“那不是真的。”  
“好吧，也许不是，”和过去他们起了争执的时候不一样，这一次Harry轻松地让步，“别这么看着我，你还是我最好的朋友。只要你需要，我会不惜一切代价帮助你。”  
那听起来仍然像是在道别，只不过以一种Harry独有的方式。Merlin僵站在那里，感觉到Harry走过来揽住他的肩膀吻他的脸颊，一个没什么温度带着淡淡烟味的吻。  
“晚安，Merlin。”Harry这样对他说。

Harry将要离开这座城市，却在离开前的那个傍晚接到了个电话。他望着枕边还在熟睡的人，又看看指间燃烧到一半的烟，犹豫着。电话仍然在响，声音在幻觉里越来越大，Harry放下自己那杯刚扔进几片阿司匹林的水，用拿着香烟的手抄起话筒。“喂。”  
“是我，”Merlin不知道哪来的自信，好像Harry永远不可能把他和别人弄错，“还记得你的承诺吗？我遇到了麻烦，我需要帮助。”Harry顺手扯下一张便签纸，记下Merlin报的号码。  
他听到Merlin微微扯紧了的呼吸，比平常要急促，但除此以外电话那头是一片寂静。  
Harry撕下便签纸，打量了一遍那些聚在一起什么含义也没有的数字。  
“当我拨过去的时候，”他很快掌握了整个局面，“你需要我说什么？”  
Merlin告诉他，然后让他挂断电话。Harry爬上床，手腕一歪，把那杯水倒在枕头另一侧的人的脸上。对方大声骂着脏话，扯着床单坐起来，瞪着他。Harry拿起话筒，用右手指了指地上的衣物，再指指门，朝着对方做了个滚出去的手势。那个男人骂了声疯子，套上裤子，砰地一声把自己关进浴室里，电话接通了。“找到了第七个，”Harry说，“他是四乘以四。”  
沉默，然后电话被挂断了。Harry挂好话筒，套上浴袍，扭门走进洗手间，他用一只手粗鲁地扯开了浴帘。淋浴头下的人破口大骂，Harry摆出一张无动于衷的冷酷的脸。  
“滚出去，Marcus，马上。”他说完拉上浴帘，看也不看那人一眼，回头走开。  
这次重逢是Harry没有预料到的，他和Merlin中间有了秘密，过去他们对对方没有一件事情不了解，没有一件事情不分明，现在，他们坐在廉价咖啡馆的暗淡灯光下，隔着彼此的秘密。  
Marcus骂骂咧咧地离开了房间，Harry把台灯打开，开始阅读一本书，但他的目光每隔半个钟头就会看一眼房间里的钟，好像只是为了确定分针和时针还在原位。他就这样一直坐到将近十点，突然听到有人转动门锁的声音。Harry放下书走近些，他不确定自己是否该拿上枪。  
过了大约十五秒，那人走远。为了镇定心神，Harry重新拿起书，但这一次他一个字也读不下去，只顾竖起耳朵听走廊上的动静。又过了半小时，门外走廊的地毯重新发出那种皮鞋踩踏上去的声响，但这一次，Harry认出了来人的脚步声。他熄灭台灯，一个身影快速打开门潜进来。Harry拉上了窗帘，Merlin朝他露出个赞赏的微笑。  
“你也许还真有干这种事的才能。”  
“我有干任何事情的才能，Merlin。”Harry淡淡地回嘴。  
Merlin伤得很重，Harry把他半抱半扶弄到了床上，解开他的衬衫，看到了枪击造成的伤口。Merlin看着他的样子好像是Harry开枪打的他，Harry低头吻他的嘴唇，并不说话。  
“已经处理过了，”Merlin低声说，“我只是需要一个我能安心闭眼睡一觉的地方，Harry。”  
Harry的手找到他的手指，卸下那把他死死抓住的枪。是夜，他让Merlin把头枕在他的大腿上，自己彻夜未眠。受伤者的呼吸带着沙漠旅人般的干渴，散发着火药和雨水的气味。时钟敲响十二点，Merlin呓语着对他说，很多年前他的母亲告诉他，现在是一切重新开始的时间。


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin睁开眼，看见Harry赤脚站在窗前，没穿上衣，手上的烟也忘记点燃，只是松松挟在手指间。他的这位朋友凝望窗外沉思，仿佛他们眼前这条被晨光映亮的的街道已经在一夜之间变成了东德和西德的分界线。这一刻寂静得不像是真的，Merlin真希望它能停留得更长久一些。Harry发现他醒了，转过身来，留声机的指针恰好在此时离开唱片。  
“我可以煮咖啡。”Merlin努力摆出副微笑，但他的声音干哑。  
“对，我还能在一百英里外打中一只扑腾的白衣夫人。”Harry告诉他，“再睡会，我来煮那该死的咖啡。”他匆匆把香烟搁在烟灰缸凹槽上，玻璃烟灰缸下面垫着今天的晨报。  
Merlin把自己挪到一个更适合入睡的姿势，重新闭上眼睛。Harry坐下来，在等待咖啡煮好的时间里阅读今天的报纸。他以夸张的姿态翻动报纸，Merlin明白那只是为了安慰自己。  
“什么也没有，”Harry做出结论，“没有可疑的讣告，没有新闻，没有报道提到昨晚的事件。”  
“也许还没人发现他，”Merlin闭着眼睛说，“不管怎么样，他死了，我还活着。”  
Harry发出嘲笑的笑声，仿佛在说那可真安慰人。Merlin仍然闭着眼，想象Harry穿着睡袍，赤着脚在旅店里煮咖啡的画面，他被自己的想象逗笑。这里面确实有有趣的地方，Harry简直把纽卡斯尔的这个旅店房间变成了他的另一个家，加了苏打水的波本就搁在扶手椅上，几条领带随意扔在床头那个人鱼雕像的台灯上，如果Merlin睁开眼，还会看到一副损坏了的印度水烟管，它和一个天使石膏像古怪地并排放在一起。Harry把咖啡倒进随手拿起的一个杯子里，顺着他的目光望了望那个散发出橡树木炭气味的小天使，她因为和烟管并排放在一起太久，都开始染上糖蜜和烟草的气味了。  
“那是Marcus的东西，”Harry对他解释，“他老给我讲他的祖辈驻扎在密拉特的故事。”  
Merlin会意点点头，他挣扎着要从床上坐起来，但最终只是费力地挪动了一点，感觉像个老头。他叹口气，感到百无聊赖。“那天晚上在Dolare咖啡店外面等你的那个家伙？”  
“不，Marcus只是——”Harry停顿下来，寻找一个适当的词，“——持续了一段时间的一段关系。他不需要任何来自我的情感，我也同样，所以我们对彼此来说很适合。”  
Merlin瞧了他一眼。“我有时也会害怕孤独，Merlin，”Harry对他承认，“甚至比别人害怕得还要厉害。”  
“我不是在批判你，Harry，”Merlin望着他说，“部队生活怎么样？”  
Harry抓过沙发上的一个枕头拍了拍，把它塞到Merlin背后，扶着他坐起来然后把还冒着热气的咖啡塞到他手里。“你问我这个问题，”他竖起一根手指，煞有介事地说，“只是因为你知道我会开始说它的坏话。你知道我会说任何制度的坏话，别窃笑，你这杂种。”  
Merlin因为他的话而微笑，他把手上的咖啡搁到床头，抬起胳膊，拍了拍床边还空着的位置，Harry跳上来，毫不客气地找了个舒服的位置，把两脚叠在一起。  
“来吧，”Merlin鼓励他，因为此刻他怀念起Harry的滔滔不绝，“把那些坏话全告诉我。”  
Harry耸耸肩。“教官是个蠢货，”他说，“在新兵营里，我们往他的杯子里撒尿。Denny说他的脑子里一定残留着弹片，这就是为什么他的头脑不太正常。也有有意思的人，不过，我在E连认识这么一个家伙，他是个排雷能手，他——”  
Harry的声音低下去，变得沉重，朦胧，但奇怪地让人安心。Merlin的眼皮渐渐耷拉下来，Harry抽出他手里的报纸，吻了吻他的额头，摆正他的头，让他舒服地靠在枕头上。  
“你还记得Mr.Sheppard吗？”Harry突然吃吃笑起来，“你母亲的第一任男友？他一直认为你长大以后不是个间谍就是个骗子？”Merlin眼皮紧闭，但嘴角扬起个弧度。  
“我一直在想你什么时候会记起这件事，”Merlin轻声说，“然后拿它来取笑我。”  
Harry往他这边靠了靠，把一只手安慰般长久搁在他的肩膀上。“睡吧。”他说。

Merlin醒来过一次，昏沉中无法通过房间内的光线判断此刻是什么时间。他看见Harry端起一把椅子守在门口，一本大西洋月刊搁在膝盖上打开，上面放着一把上了膛的手枪。Merlin皱眉，确定自己没有看错。“你在干什么？”Merlin失笑。  
“像老西部电影里一样，”Harry相当认真，“守着这道门，不让任何一个混蛋进来。”  
Merlin眯起眼睛，瞧了眼挨着他手肘的那把枪。“你确定那玩意上了膛？”  
“他们教过我如何开枪，我的老朋友，”Harry讽刺地说，“也许比不上桑赫斯特皇家军事学院，但也足够了。我是可以打中任何一只打算飞过这道门的沙锥鸟（snipe）①的。”  
还是这么喜欢使用双关语，Merlin想道。“你喜欢这样，Harry？”他调侃道。  
“我确实喜欢，”Harry把手里的枪扔起，又让它稳稳落到手里，“我已经很久没感觉到自己像是个头脑发热的傻瓜了，自从那个新年夜以后。大部分时间我只感到自己是个自命不凡的杂种。”Merlin从他的话语里听出对自己的取笑，没人能在这点上说得过他。  
“好吧，如果你喜欢，”Merlin低低叹气，“给我点水，好吗？”  
Harry起身走开，过了一会端着杯水回来了。“这杯子闻起来像波本，要是你不介意。”  
他慢腾腾地踱到床边，表现得像是一脸歉意，实际上毫无道歉的意思，他穿着短裤，上面却是件可以去参加教堂礼拜的衬衫，睡袍的带子敞开着。“Harry，”Merlin说，“闭嘴。”  
他伸手去抓杯子，但Harry警告地抬高眉毛，把杯子移开。“啊噢。”他不赞同地说。  
他托住Merlin的后脑勺，微微抬起他的头，让水能够很流畅地流入他的嘴里，Merlin喝了一口以后咂了咂嘴。“尝起来确实很波本，”他发出满足的叹息，“你确定你没拿错？”  
“非常好笑，Merlin，”Harry严肃地说，“我确实想念你这种与众不同的幽默感了。”  
Merlin又就着Harry的手喝了几口水，他感觉好多了，这就是为什么他的“与众不同的幽默感”回来了。他永远弄不清——也许直到他死的那天才会清楚——Harry那样说到底是一种称赞还是挖苦。Harry眨了眨眼睛，盯着他突然安静下来的样子。  
“感觉怎么样？”Harry问道。  
“非常好，”Merlin挖苦地说，“感觉我都能站起来跳舞了。”  
“喔我可以和你一起跳，”Harry毫不在乎，充满自信，“我们可以放上那张老爵士唱片，像过去一样，你会在一首曲子结束前踩到哪个倒霉女孩的脚趾，而我——”  
“——总会在音乐结束前和一个人离开，”Merlin接着他的话说道，笑了笑，“我知道。”  
Harry定定看着他，Merlin与他对视，但这一次，Harry先移开了目光。“你为什么离开了Christine，Merlin？”  
“事实上，是她离开了我，”Merlin自嘲地回答，“我不知道，Harry，也许爱情就是个爱折磨人的婊子，也许它就是喜欢看人痛苦。”  
Harry没嘲弄他，这让他意外。将剩下的水喂给他以后，Harry回到那把椅子上，再一次把杂志翻开，将手枪搁在膝头。Merlin注意到那不是军队的标准配备，和Harry本人一样，他一向喜欢那些花俏玩意，那是把古董了。“告诉我你在想什么。”Merlin说。  
“你还没告诉我你在为谁工作，以及到底是谁在找你，”Harry说道，“我在想这件事。”  
Merlin考虑着这个问题。“我没打算对你撒谎，Harry，这点你相信吗？”Harry点点头。  
“那么，答案就是，”Merlin说，“我现在还不能告诉你，但也许总有一天会的。”  
总有一天会的，这也许是Merlin唯一确定的事。

Merlin在他房间里度过的这几天，Harry推掉了所有的活动。总有电话通过旅馆前台转接到这里来找他，他都一一将它们回绝。有一次，一个他在火车上碰到的预备役军官找上这儿来，给他留了一瓶香槟，Harry记得在火车上此人是个不错的谈话对象，关于英国的夏天和那些失去了的机会，他们有很多话可说。然而，当他真正回到英国时，一切都失去了吸引力，他甚至记不起一开始为什么会和此人交谈。他的名字是Gerald Wilkinson，或者Adolph Wilkinson，和旅途中偶遇的所有陌生人一样，总在故意强调自己的英国口音。“没有什么比得上夏天，”他同意Harry的话，“但现在比不上过去了。所以你该说：没有什么比得上一个记忆里的夏天。”  
“请原谅？”Harry无礼打断，他对这类上流社会的闲谈永远无法习惯。  
“你会理解的，是不是？”Wilkinson对他一笑，笑容介乎一个战地记者和一个失意的海外侨民之间，“奥威尔说‘在战前，永远是在战前，英国处处都是夏天’。”  
Harry狠狠抽了口烟。“他对英国的夏天知道什么？”他说，“他反正被困在了缅甸。”  
“喔，”Wilkinson对他抱歉地笑，“我没有说错话，对吧？”Harry从回忆里回过神。  
“不，你是对的，”Harry深吸了口气，“也许他也是对的：没什么比得上回忆里的夏天。”  
当他站在窗前赤着脚时，他脑子里在想的就是这码子事，但他无法真正思考什么，因为柔和地透过窗帘投进来的新的一天的光亮妨碍他思考，空气中残留的波本气味儿妨碍他思考，Merlin——他昔日的老朋友，现在的新住客——发出的睡眠中的呼吸声妨碍他思考。Harry在地板上动了动脚趾，望着一片阳光还没抹去的阴影从桌子角落移向更远处的地方。“Merlin，”Harry试着叫了声，“Merlin？”  
起初是轻柔的一声呼唤，随后抬高了音量。没有回答，Harry放下心来。他皱眉望着手上还没点着的烟，仍在犹豫是否应当把它舍弃。Merlin曾经开玩笑让他戒掉这种一紧张就不断抽烟的习惯，但Harry从未真正下定决心。  
街道的声浪已经掠过窗帘，很快就会沁入到这个房间里来，毁掉房中的寂静。电话铃声会再次响起，毁掉眼前这个时刻。Harry快步来到电话桌前，把电话机抄起来抱在怀里，拔掉了后面的接线。他用欣赏的目光打量自己的杰作。  
“试着通过无线电找到我，蠢货们。”Harry自言自语，随后将没用的电话扔到躺椅上。  
Merlin也许真的在做梦，有关跳舞的梦。Harry不想对他指出，他们根本没有出现在同一场舞当中，Harry总是迟到得太晚而Merlin总是离开得太早，就像一首舞曲的前半和后半部分没有交集。“Harry，”Merlin突然动了动，说起梦话，“从那该死的窗台上下来。”  
Harry下意识地僵了僵身子，以为Merlin醒了。他侧过头，发现那不过是Merlin的梦话。  
“快，”Merlin模模糊糊地说，“在Heckler发现你之前，从那里跳下来。”  
那是他误了宵禁的那一天，他必须翻过围墙偷偷回到寝室去，Merlin出乎他意料地早早就在那里等着他，那天Harry才真正把他们之间的友谊当一回事。因为——Merlin大概是不记得了——Harry可是记得清清楚楚：那天晚上Merlin等在那里窗下，对Harry伸出手臂，紧张地催促，尽管被发现这一事实对他的打击也许比对Harry要大得多。  
“下来，Harry，快！”Merlin低声喝道，“我会接住你！”而Harry巴不得听到这个，因为他正在窗台上狭小而一半长满青苔的地方侧身站着，冻个半死，全身瑟瑟发抖。  
他纵身一跃，脑子里压根没想到以后怎么办，没去想Merlin是否真的能接住他，他那时候做事情很少想到后果。但Merlin还真的把他接住了，冲力让他们一起倒在地板上。  
Harry揉了揉自己磕痛的额头，挣扎了一下想要起身，Merlin按住他。他们一起听到Heckler的皮鞋在走廊外走过的声音，一起屏住了呼吸。  
“嘘。”Merlin在他耳边说道。Harry永远记得他凑到自己耳边来的令人安心的呼吸。  
他不记得那是不是个夏天了，在部队这几年里，他试着让自己的记忆愈模糊愈好，但照现在看来，他的努力没有收到预期的效果。Harry抓着打火机，最终还是没把那根烟点燃，他把它和打火机塞进睡袍口袋里，放轻脚步来到床边。他坐下来，望着Merlin。  
“我给你带了份礼物，”Harry说，“Edward Gibbon的东西，我想你也许会喜欢，你总喜欢这种枯燥无味的玩意。我本来要把它带回来，但我把它漏在火车上了。”  
Merlin没有听见他的话的迹象，Harry对此很满意。“那不是故意的，”他继续说，继而耸了耸肩，“好吧，也许是故意的。我不知道该拿它怎么办，实话告诉你。”  
他停下来，凝望Merlin的脸。他想了想。  
“我会给你带点别的东西，也许你过去喜欢的那种味道可怕的威士忌，我保证。”  
他紧张地闭上嘴，因为Merlin的眼皮颤动了一下，看上去即将醒来。Harry站起身回到窗边，假装自己一直站在那儿，假装自己并没有像个丧失睡意的傻瓜那样从凌晨四点就起来在房间里踱来踱去，试着不发疯。Merlin动了动，随后睁开眼睛，Harry拿后背对着他。“Harry？”Merlin听起来有点疑惑。  
Harry转过头对他微笑。“早上好，Merlin。”  
Merlin的样子好像放下心来。“我梦到你离开了。”他的声音已经恢复他平常的自己了。  
“我不会的，我的朋友，”Harry畅快地回答，“因为你还欠我付给那个医生的诊费。”  
提到这个，Merlin笑起来。“他不是真的英国人，对吧？你打哪找到他的？”  
“我自有认识朋友的渠道，我的老伙计，”Harry朝他眨眨眼，“严格意义上来说，他的母亲是印度人，他有一半的加尔各答血统，但别担心，你不会明天醒来像条苏伊士运河一样开始冒烟的。”  
“我真心希望他靠得住，”Merlin狡黠地说，“你什么时候回营地？我会把钱寄给你。”  
Harry朝他飞快投来一瞥，脸上的笑容消失了。“他们打算擢升我，Merlin。”  
“而那是件坏事？”Merlin笑道。  
“我不知道，校园是个无耻的谎言，而军队不过是另一个，”Harry淡淡反驳，“我敢肯定他们都计划好了。”  
“计划好什么？”  
Harry拧开打火机，把烟点着，冲窗外吐出一缕淡淡的烟雾。“‘我怀疑人们在密谋策划要让我幸福②’。”他引用到。Merlin望着他的侧脸，他自嘲地一笑，转过头。  
“别管我，我他妈疯了，有人在你入睡时捎了条口信来，告诉你‘四已经被除尽’。”  
“那是我的提示，”Merlin不怎么意外地说道，“也就是说现在撤离是安全的了。”  
“祝贺你，”Harry转开话题，“你还需要点什么吗，早餐，也许？我可以按铃。”  
Merlin摇摇头，他自己坐起来，披着Harry的外套。“和我一起坐一会，Harry。”他这么要求。Harry走过去，在床边坐下。他正面朝外坐着，对着窗，只挨到了一点床，仿佛害怕越过某一条不知名的界限。Merlin挑起眉毛，Harry叹口气爬上床来，和以往一样双手搁在小腹上，和Merlin并排躺着。“我们现在该做什么？”Harry歪过头问道。  
“什么也不做，”Merlin出神地望着天花板，“你知道吗？我最怀念就是这部分，你呢？”  
Harry让他等了等，主要是让即将回答这句话的那个自己等等。“一样。”他最终说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①sniper一词出处。  
> ②塞林格


	8. Chapter 8

“当时飞机在我们头顶盘旋，空袭警报震耳欲聋，说真的，我觉得自己随时都会死去，”Stanley为了戏剧效果停顿片刻，笑了，“你知道这家伙在干什么吗？他在读奥本海姆！”  
Harry在杯子后面露出个微笑。“你比我好？你把麦克莱恩医生的烟草都抽光了。”  
“至少我没在脑袋快被炸没时读什么《迈克尔的恶行》（1）。”坐在他身旁的男人反驳道。  
Merlin露出一个假装吃惊的微笑。“《迈克尔的恶行》？真的？你讨厌奥本海姆。”  
“我确实讨厌，”Harry耸耸肩，“你试着读完那玩意，你就不害怕任何死亡了，真的。”  
Merlin冲他直笑，Harry冷嘲“怎么？”Danielle端来一碟蛋糕放在四人所坐的圆形小桌上，Merlin站起来吻了她一下，替她拉开椅子。她对Harry微笑点头，指了指碟子里的东西。  
“我照记忆里的配方做的，漏了一两样东西，”Danielle说，“试试看？”  
“啊，”Stanley放下咖啡杯，安慰她，“别谦虚，我敢肯定它们尝起来和店里的一样好。”  
Danielle和Merlin相视而笑。“不，它们一点也不好，”她大笑，“它们尝起来糟透了。”  
Harry把烟从嘴里挪开，眯起眼睛看着Danielle。“你打哪找到这姑娘的，Merlin?”他说，“说真的，她比你以往看上的任何姑娘都好上十倍。来吧，告诉我。”  
“恐怕你要动用军事技巧才能从我嘴里问出答案了，”Merlin对他的粗俗无礼已经习惯，知道这是他亲密的表示，“你和Stanley这次回来停留多久，十天？”  
Stanley脸上的微笑消失，Harry握了握他的手，叼着烟起身拿起咖啡壶。“我们还不知道。”Harry简要地回答，然后往自己的杯子里倒咖啡，Stanley对他感激地笑了笑。  
“他的意思是，”Stanley对Merlin解释道，“我们不知道什么时候才能拿到临时通行证，Harry认识殖民地的一名官员，那人知道他的父亲，也许能替我们想到办法。”  
“真的？”Merlin望向Harry的脸，不自觉地皱起眉头，“你愿意让你父亲知道这事？”，”  
“我离开英国两个月了，Merlin，”Harry反驳，“如果我父亲即将心脏病发作，那也不是因为这件事。为什么我们不谈谈你的母亲，她对你和伊莎多拉·邓肯的生活怎么看？”  
“瞧，他为我起绰号，”Danielle对Merlin眨眼，“你是对的，他确实喜欢我。”  
Merlin忍不住笑起来，Harry咳嗽了一下，拿开烟，突然变得暴躁不安。“别得寸进尺，女士。”他粗鲁地警告说，然而他的样子并不吓人，Stanley朝前倾身，低声替他解释。  
“他只是有些不好意思，Danielle，”Stanley轻声说，“因为他没办法承认自己喜欢任何人，就总是装得像个暴君，我可是深受其苦——”他还没说完，  
Harry突然抬起手，打断他的话，眯起眼睛等待那台二手留声机播放的唱碟里流星般响起一小簇乐句，他的手仿佛指挥家一般猛滑一下，然后收拢，似乎有一整个管弦乐队等待着他。  
“终于，”Harry满意地露出享受的模样，这才转头望着其他人，“你们刚才在说什么？”  
Merlin夺过他手上的咖啡和烟，Harry大声抱怨。  
“在说你是个混蛋。”Merlin告诉他。

Stanley在露台上和Danielle聊天，Harry走进厨房。“听着，”他好像不知道怎么办好，挠了挠头，“我们得走了。你和Danielle，你们还好吗？需要帮助吗？”Merlin回头看他，他穿着白色西装，瘦了一些，但眼睛明亮，谈吐带着殖民地的热情，然而一举一动有着历经危机的人的警醒。Merlin假装思考了一下。  
“我们没有白糖了，”他说，“但其他方面，我想我们还行。”  
“你知道我是什么意思，Merlin，”Harry乖戾地打断他，“拜托，格拉利特是个假身份，而她在用她娘家的名字？你认为我有多蠢？答应我你们不会遭遇危险，好吗？”  
Merlin关上水龙头，把洗干净的杯子放到一边，转头望着Stanley的背影。他正在愉快地向女士解释这地方的名称在另一种语言里的意思。“Stanley到底是怎么回事？”  
Harry瞪着他，Merlin只得放弃。“好吧，我答应你，”他说，“现在回答我的问题。”  
“什么问题也没有。”Harry恶狠狠地说。  
“拜托，Harry，”Merlin模仿他的口气，“你认为我有多蠢？你和他到底是怎么回事？”  
“就是这么回事，我爱他，”Harry低叹口气，厌倦地盯着手上的烟头，“他陪我去了所有我想去的地方，支持我的所有决定——包括疯狂的那些——巴黎，孟买，越南……”  
他的眼圈渐渐变红，说不下去了，他把烟凑近嘴边，Merlin担忧地望着他。  
“到底是什么，Harry？”Merlin轻柔地说。  
Harry快速抬起眼皮看了他一下。“Stanley快死了，Merlin，”他哑着嗓子说，“我们不知道还有多久，也许一年，也许半个月——”  
Merlin在震惊下迅速控制住了自己的情绪。“他自己知道吗？”  
Harry点点头，他吸了一口气。Merlin按住他的手，把快要被他掐断的烟取下来，搁在碟子上。“发生了什么？”  
“是那种该死的疾病，Merlin，”Harry说，“起初，他们在孟买无法确诊，我父亲不愿意提供任何帮助，因为很显然，我对他是个耻辱，但我们回到纽约以后Stanley去做了次检查，他——”  
“Harry，”Merlin走上前按住他的肩膀，看着他的眼睛，“慢下来。”  
Harry突然停下，随后他咬牙蹦出两个词。“艾滋。”Merlin加重几分力道，阻止他的颤抖，Harry咬牙勉强对他露出个微笑。Merlin松开手，Harry拿起搁在碟子边沿的烟。  
“你需要个拥抱吗？”Merlin安静地说。  
“不，我很好，”Harry回头对他淡淡瞥了一眼，“一年零三个月了，Merlin。我自己能处理好这个。我打算陪他走到他生命的最后一刻，不管那一刻什么时候到来。”  
Merlin点点头，Harry的目光固定在他脸上。“我已经告诉你我的秘密了，轮到你了。”  
Merlin沉吟片刻。“Danielle，”他说，“她怀孕了。我希望我能尽一切能力确保她的安全，哪怕我们必须离开英国直到他出生——你知道这份工作的要求。预产期在四月。”  
“上帝，你要做父亲了！”Harry要过来拥抱他，Merlin随他去了，“感觉如何？”  
“事实上，那不是我的孩子，”Merlin淡淡一笑说，“我的同事在任务中牺牲了，Danielle怀着他的孩子，Harry。她是个非常坚强的女人，我希望能够尽到我的责任。”  
Harry仍然拥抱着他没有松开，只是拍拍他的背。“我们都来到了生命中的这个阶段，我的老伙计，”他轻声说，“我觉得有时候我无法把责任和爱分开来。”  
“也许它们本来就无法分开，”Merlin同意他的话，“你们不是无法离开这里，对吧？”  
Harry从他的怀抱里抽身而出，重新站直，他现在脸色好多了，再也看不出刚才的阴影，重又变得快快活活，Merlin放下心来。“我宁愿他死在这，”Harry低声说，“总比死在我们回国的火车，或者一条挤满难民的轮船上要好得多。Stanley喜欢这地方。”  
Danielle走进来，看着站在厨房里的两个人。“Harry，Stanley想知道你还有烟吗？”  
Harry转头对她露出个微笑。“这就来，”他的眼睛里闪着嘲讽的光，“我的错，我爱上一座烟囱。”他朝外走，Danielle来到Merlin身旁，顺着Merlin的目光望着在露台上拥吻的两个人。“你忧心忡忡的，”Danielle观察他的脸，“你在想什么？”  
Merlin回过神来对她一笑。“在想时间是否真的能改变一个人。”  
“我想不能，”Danielle朝他语重心长地微笑，“我的丈夫已经死去七个月了，Merlin，我没有一刻能够停止想念他。”Merlin望着她递来的东西，诧异地看了她一眼。  
“是送给他的，不是吗？”Danielle说，“这些年你一直带着这个，不管去哪也不落下，也许你该把这东西给他。礼物总有过期的期限的，我想。”  
她再一次递来那本丁尼生。Merlin望着Harry的背影，摇头表示拒绝。“改天再说吧，Danielle。”

 

伦敦压根不欢迎任何人，伦敦他妈的下着大雨。Harry从计程车上冒着雨下来，一路冲进酒店，毫不理会别人的目光。“Hart先生，”职员叫住他，“有人把这个送来给你。  
那是张烫金名片，Harry用湿漉漉的手拿起来看，和他对话的礼宾员对他投来蔑视眼神。  
Harry挑起眉毛，在看到Kingsman裁缝店和Merlin的名字的时候。  
“您还喜欢伦敦吗，先生？”礼宾员问道。  
“Bernard，”Harry把名片揉成一团扔掉，和和气气地说，“我回到伦敦是因为我的父亲快要死了，不是因为我喜欢这，所以这最好是你最后一次问我这种问题了，明白吗？”  
被他冒犯的男人生气地抿紧嘴唇，Harry脱下湿透的外套，走进电梯里，在女士们的侧目中回到自己的房间。一屁股坐在床上以后，他躺下来，枕着手肘望着天花板。地板上的信件堆积如山，电话铃声响个不停，他都没有起来的意思。他死死闭着眼睛。  
电话铃声短暂停顿了一阵，重新响了起来。Harry扔过一条毛巾把它盖住。过了一阵，有人敲响房门，Harry堵住耳朵，敲门声越来越弱，渐渐止住了。Harry歪过头，看见一封电报从门缝下面塞了进来，这也许是这个世界最后能够联络他的方式。  
Harry站起身，抽出电报看了一眼。他两手颤抖地拿着，好像那是什么滚烫的东西。薄薄的纸片从他手里飘落下来，他拉开窗帘，望着窗外的雨。  
电话铃声再一次响起来，Harry劈手夺过，揉着眉心回答：“我不会去出席葬礼，母亲，我说过了。”  
“喔，”Merlin的声音，“有人此刻的情绪不佳嘛。”  
Harry松了口气，坐下来扯开了领带。“我的父亲死了，Merlin，就在昨天夜里。”  
电话那头沉默了一阵。“有任何人和你在一起吗？”Merlin问道，“Harry？”  
“我不需要安慰，Merlin，”Harry叹口气，“我恨他，自从Stanley死后我无法与他交谈。回到伦敦十天了我都没能鼓起勇气去看他，哪怕查令十字街离这里只有几步路。”  
“留在那，”Merlin这么告诉他，“哪也别去，Harry。我马上过来。”  
Harry放下话筒，呆坐下来。而那到底是什么意思？操他妈的，他们很久没见面了，中间隔着所有的失去，死亡和离别，有时候Harry觉得他们也许再也不会见面了。他上一次见到Merlin还是在埋葬了Stanley以后，那大概是这么多年来Merlin第一次看见他流眼泪，也会是最后一次了。Harry那天死死不让Merlin拥抱他，但止不住眼泪。  
“他本来想在家族墓园安葬，”他说，“但他的父母拒绝了，理由是他是家族的耻辱。”  
“好了，好了。”Merlin只会轻轻把手放在他背上，重复那一两句话。他安慰人很笨拙。  
Harry从回忆中惊醒，意识到敲门声已经响了有一段时间了。他起来打开门，Merlin走进来，对于Harry的面不改色，Merlin似乎有些诧异。Harry抄起酒瓶给他倒了杯酒，自己坐下来。“我不会再痛哭流涕的了，你不需要担心这个。我简直什么也没感觉到。我是说，这么多年以来，他的健康一直不好，我知道早晚有这么一天的。”  
“但仍旧，”Merlin说，“他是你的父亲。”  
“那是你到这里来的原因吗？期待我哭得像个孩子？”  
“不，”Merlin正色说，“我来是要提供给你一份工作，Harry。我们失去了Danielle。”  
Harry皱眉看着他。“什么？”  
“车臣，手雷，”Merlin淡淡地解释，“和十二个人的突击队伍一起。”  
Harry放下杯子，戏谑地望着他。“难道你再告诉我这个以后不该举起你的手表，给我打上一针消除记忆的良药？”  
“我是认真的，Harry，”Merlin打断他，“我在向你提供一份工作。”  
“我也是认真的，Merlin，”Harry马上说，“答案是不。”  
“不？”  
“我不擅长团队合作，也不喜欢服从纪律，我的老朋友，”Harry告诉他，“军队生活也许能够愚弄别人，让他们以为我被改变了，但事实并非如此。事实是，这些年只让我的坏习惯变得有过之而无不及，只不过更隐蔽了。我不是适合你们的人。”  
“有人在镜子里自己审视了一遍自己嘛，”Merlin的眼里闪过温暖的嘲弄，“这些我都知道，我还知道你半路退出了海陆训练，并且即将打算拒绝继承你父亲的职位。”  
“这些年来我拒绝了很多东西，”Harry淡淡地说，“你该离开了，以免我把鼻涕擦在你的定制西装上。”  
Merlin低声笑起来，他后退半步打量着Harry。“你看起来并不十分悲伤。”  
“有的人在心里哀悼，我敢肯定你对Danielle也一样，”Harry反问，“不是吗？”  
Merlin对他的刻薄话语丝毫不当真。“我现在将会到楼下去，假装对这里的小酒吧产生兴趣，”他用不容商榷的口气说，“我一会就回来，Rupert Brooke。”  
他离开了，Harry坐下来，把脸埋进手里。他不知道过了多长时间，Merlin重新回来时，他正埋头在自己的手掌里坐着，一动不动。Merlin走到他跟前。“我只是来拿我的雨伞。”他说，“我马上就走。”  
Harry抬起一只手抓住Merlin的袖子，他昔日的朋友只好站住。“怎么了，Harry？”  
“Stanley死的那天晚上，我想到的是你，”Harry低着头说，“过去这么多日子了，我感觉到我背叛了他，那种感觉从未过去。”  
Merlin没有动。Harry紧了紧手指，自嘲地一笑，松开了抓住对方的手。  
“抱歉，我不该告诉你这个，”他昂起头看着Merlin，“我把一切都搞砸了，是不是？”  
Merlin严厉的目光审视着他。“别他妈的为你自己感到难过了，Harry，你指望我说什么，嗯？说你早该离开Stanley因为你很清楚自己并不爱他，但你无法做到就为了那该死的责任？说你该鼓起勇气去看你的父亲，因为你的母亲不该承受这一切？还是说你该停止躲在这个发了霉的酒店房间里，把所有还在乎你的人对你的关心都当成狗屎？”  
Harry愤怒地站起身来。“那么你呢？你爱Danielle，对吧？但你没说一个字直到她在你眼皮子底下死去，为什么？因为你害怕被拒绝，因为Christine的事情已经让你害怕再次失去！你就是这么一个患得患失的孬种，Merlin，你没资格教训我——”  
Merlin朝他挥来一拳，Harry猛地扑过去和他扭打在一起，他完全忘了他们争吵的本来原因是什么，只是愤怒地挥动拳头。一记上勾拳让Merlin退后了两步，Harry朝旁边一晃躲开对方的反击。Merlin在他没防备时扣住了他的脖子，Harry正要扬起手肘反击，Merlin突然吻了他一下。Harry屏住呼吸，猛地用力挣开了对方的钳制。  
他抬起手按在吃痛的下颚上，凝视着Merlin，发现对方也正在看着他。  
这到底算是什么？Harry正在发怔，Merlin仿佛已经意识到了他的问题。  
“如果你需要我离开，”Merlin的表现和以往一样绅士，“我现在就走。”  
Harry再次怔了怔，望向他的眼睛，突然清醒了。他撑着膝盖站起来，拍开Merlin伸过来的手。从外套口袋里抽出手帕，压在嘴角的伤口上，Harry这才责备地看着Merlin，好像责怪他为什么还站着。  
“你还站在那干什么？”Harry盯着他，他的嗓音发哑，“关上那道该死的门，好吗？”  
说完这句话，他丢下Merlin，迈着冷静的步伐朝浴室走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）Michael's Evil Deeds by E. Phillips Oppenheim


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin关上房门回到房间里，Harry已经解开了一侧袖扣，正在抬起手腕解另一只。Merlin在镜子里凝视着他。Harry眼角余光瞥他一眼，又移开视线。  
“你还站在那里干什么？”Harry再一次说，“关上那道该死的门，Merlin。”  
Merlin迈步走进浴室，反手扣上门。Harry打开水龙头，掬起一把水往脸上拍了拍。他缓慢直起身，取下毛巾擦干脸。Merlin站在后面看着他。  
Harry一言不发当着Merlin的面脱掉西装，套上睡袍。他把手插进睡袍口袋，绕开Merlin，转身拧开门锁，Merlin抬起手臂拦住他。  
“不不，”Merlin煞有介事地说，“别以为你能离开这。你哪也不能去，我的老朋友。”  
Harry不耐烦叹口气，抬了下眼睛。“我能去我想去的任何地方。”他含讥带讽说。  
‘通常是这样，”Merlin眯起眼睛，对他摇头，“但这次你不能。”  
Merlin抓住他的肩膀，一把将他推到了浴室墙壁上。他扯开Harry睡袍的系带，让那件酒红色的织物落在地上。Harry不甘示弱剥下Merlin的外套，并且用更没有耐心的方式——牙齿——扯开Merlin的衬衫领口。Merlin的手沿着他的肩胛骨往下，掐住他的腰。Harry不自已地喘息着，弓起脊背迎向Merlin的手掌。  
这和他预料中的非常不一样。  
离开学校以后，他们还从未这样亲近过，Merlin整个身躯同他密切贴合，全身紧贴一处，连腿也交缠在一起。Harry朝后移了移，似要挣扎却只是动了动手指。他的胳膊垂下来，手掌按上冰冷的墙壁。他抖动喉结，看见Merlin眼里清晰分明的自己。  
“如果你敢暗示这事有别的含义，”Harry沙哑地警告，“你和我就完了。”  
他闭上眼睛，任由Merlin把他抵在浴室墙壁上，仰头的角度恰好方便Merlin沿着下巴的弧线落下亲吻。起初漫不经意的吻渐渐变得亲密，并且落向更暧昧的地方。“这又是怎么回事？”Harry不悦地偏过头，阻止Merlin吻在他的耳后。  
“只是一个理论，”Merlin的嗓音低沉，暗哑却有平淡的自信，“有人从未被彻底亲吻过。”  
Harry抬起眉毛正要说什么，Merlin含入他的喉结并且下流地运用他的舌头，Harry闭上眼睛，忍住愈来愈含混的呻吟。他的膝盖情不自禁打直，腰往上抬，股间一阵抽紧。  
Merlin的手握住他时他才意识到他已经硬了，正在糟糕地渗出前液濡湿对方的手指。  
“我过去常想，”Merlin垂下视线，拇指拂过他的嘴角，Harry不自觉绷紧了呼吸，“你有过那么多的情人，但没有一个知道怎么吻你。”  
感受过分鲜明反而喉咙里发不出声音，Harry颤抖着迎上Merlin的手，操进对方拳头里。他尝到自己唇上滚动无声的尖叫，当Merlin的手在他的勃起上收紧的时候。  
Harry不明白为什么Merlin不就此让他在那双手上断送。但这就是Merlin，一方面是残酷的陷阱，另一方面却是谜语和亲吻。调情缓慢得让人牙痒，如同任何一个老派的绅士。  
换做任何一个人，Harry会主动吻上去，打破规则，掌握主动权，把这变成自己的游戏。   
但这是Merlin，Merlin对他了如指掌。Merlin将他钉在墙上，把他看透了，知道他希望这一切如何进行，如何结束。Merlin非要慢慢来，将他的计划全盘推翻。   
Harry从未经历过如此折磨人的性爱，人们通常直接给他他想要的。Merlin攥紧他的阴茎，手指缠裹已经涨得发疼的器官，逗弄掌控，却不让他释放。他逼得Harry在他的手里苦闷地呻吟，不惜放下身段主动追逐他的吻，那些吝于落在正确位置的吻。   
然而Merlin无动于衷。  
被逼到极点，Harry拿面颊去蹭Merlin的鼻梁，凑上去胡乱亲吻对方的眼唇，嘴角，鼻尖。Merlin不回应那些主动献上的吻，等他闹够了，把右手食指搁在他嘴唇上。“啊噢，”Merlin用纠正的口吻说，“这可不是你在哀求别人时该做的事，Harry。”   
一阵光火，Harry咬下对方手指。   
Merlin吃痛抽回手，Harry趁势打开淋浴头，热水将两人淋得透湿，Harry刻意让湿漉漉的衬衫贴上对方衬衣，头发上的水珠也掉进对方眼睛里。   
Merlin没对他皱眉头，反而笑了笑。“你总是很擅长制造混乱。”Merlin感慨地说。   
Harry在Merlin眼里看到了所有他们错过的时间，让他中了魔咒般动弹不得。Merlin关上淋浴头，吻上他。   
Harry按住对方的后脑，毫无保留地回应。他这才意识到为什么Merlin告诉他“没有真正吻过”，因为没人这样吻过他。他和Merlin接吻的时候好像根本他妈的没有明天，Merlin将他吻到腿肚子发软，喘不过气来。一吻结束时，Harry的第一个想法是脱掉自己湿透的衬衫，将Merlin按倒在地毯上骑他一回，然而Merlin有别的主意。   
“像我说的，”Merlin这么告诉他，“如果你没被彻底地吻过，你也不曾被彻底地干过。” 

操，Harry汗流浃背地想道，操。   
Merlin再一次狠狠捣入，将他的想法化作泥浆。太他妈深，确实挺疼，但Harry居然只是吸了口气一声不吭抗了下来。这不是哪个和他搞过的马术教练，否则他会立刻同对方翻脸。   
Harry总是试图不去想为什么涉及Merlin的时候，他总是全抗下来。他私下里盼望一切进行得别那么顺利，好让他日后有什么可以回想——疼痛是其中一件，还有Merlin此时看着他眼睛的表情。   
被对方阴茎捣开的感觉有种隐秘的亲密和耻辱，更别提Merlin的呼吸柔和喷洒在他的脸颊上。他的手掌托住Harry的膝盖内侧将他打开，Harry抬头舔对方的喉结。  
他正用他最厌恶的姿势仰面躺在床单上，一次又一次放松自己好让Merlin进来。Merlin又一次进入，让他整个人陷入床垫里，手指紧紧地揪住床单，嘴里骂着脏话。饶是如此，他仍然禁不住抬高臀部，勾起脚踝将Merlin纳入自己身体里。  
“疼？”Merlin等他喘匀以后问道。   
“上帝，操，”Harry喘着粗气骂出来，“是的。”  
为转移注意力，他想吻吻Merlin，但他又小气地考虑是否该把这个吻留作日后的利息——毕竟他不确定这种事情还会发生第二次。   
“很好，”Merlin说，“那么我就不是唯一一个失去了某样东西的人。”   
Harry不喜欢谜语，尤其Merlin的谜语。“什么？”他说，被握住的手让他无法思考。   
“我的心，Harry，”Merlin露出纵容的微笑，“尽管我想那对你来说并不意味着什么。”   
他抽出来的时候Harry哽咽了一下，因为那实在是太疼了，有润滑剂的帮助也一样。与Stanley在一起更像是介乎于朋友和爱人之间的亲密伴侣，因为疾病和死亡的阴影，至少有段日子Harry没被这么猛烈下流，毫无顾忌地搞过，但他绝不会把这件事告诉Merlin。他躺在那儿，小腹隐隐抽缩，沾着自己的精液和汗水，心里满是失望。这一切就这么结束了，像其余事情一样。他表现得像个失去玩具的男孩，直到Merlin按住他，将他的腿搭到自己的肩膀上，重新进入他。这一次，温柔得让Harry呻吟出声。  
“别这样，Merlin，”Harry顿时软成一滩泥，背部抵在床单上要求，“别再——上帝。”   
他的嗓音变得很轻而且胆怯，仿佛第一次尝到性爱滋味似的。Merlin低头吻住他时，他还没来得及藏起自己的语气里的慌张，于是那点慌乱全被Merlin的吻接纳消融。   
“你不喜欢刚才那样，也不喜欢现在这样，”Merlin取笑他，“你还真是个挑剔的人。”   
他只顾着喘息，根本没时间应对Merlin的机锋。Merlin抓住他的手吻他的指间，Harry发出教他自己觉得害怕的声音。Merlin误解他的沉默，打算撤出，但Harry的手臂绕过他后颈，扣住他的背，阻止他那么做。   
“继续，”Harry咬牙对他说，“操他妈干我。”   
Merlin拉高他的腿再一次埋入，将他操进床垫里。Harry突然发出低低哀鸣，情不自禁痉挛了一下。他的手指掐入Merlin背部的肌肉，Merlin再次捣向那一点，Harry顷刻之间溃不成军。他的声音在Merlin加快节奏时变成喘不上来的粘糊糊的抽气，随后化为一声柔和苦闷的叹息。  
Merlin停下动作，手指沿着太阳穴插入Harry发间，紧抵着他的头皮。Harry哽咽着，腹部的紧缩渐渐放松，但更深的渴望涌了上来，皮肤上的热力促使他打开身体。勃起的紧张感仍深埋于两股之间，震荡他的鼠蹊。他的手掌压在Merlin的背部肌肉上，头一次在事情发生后真正意识到对方在自己体内。  
他在Merlin的嘴唇上尝到汗水，还有比他自己更浑浊的喘息的余波，他的囊袋同样抽紧，处在愉悦和折磨的边界，他爱这样的Merlin，他的背部肌肉在Harry触摸下收紧，目光只望着他，躯体带着夏日阳光般的热度。  
Merlin的嘴唇埋在他的颈侧，嗅他的呼吸，他的胳膊收紧，随后在Harry体内射了出来。Harry找回呼吸的节奏以后立刻将手从Merlin身上移开，但他还硬着，血液里充满热望，脉搏疯狂地跳动，嗓子干得可怕。  
Merlin的手埋入他两腿之中，裹住他的勃起。带枪茧的拇指抚上，沉沉摩擦一下脆弱的顶部，Harry顿失全部抵抗的能力。Merlin的后背紧贴着他，胳膊缠绕着他，像他在学校里做的一个下流肮脏，在醒来后绝口不提的梦。他拿牙齿撕扯着Harry的耳垂，手指扯开他的衬衫掐拧他的乳头，差一点让他哭叫出声。  
他泄在Merlin手里，阴茎仍在搏动，Merlin拿被弄脏的手指逗弄他的囊袋，他如此筋疲力尽，甚至无法转身抗议。Merlin低头查看他的神情，Harry报复般咬上他的嘴唇。  
他在被他咬破的嘴唇上尝到Merlin的血，想起某个夜晚的回忆，不禁笑了起来。  
“怎么？”Merlin说。  
“Patrick受伤的那晚，我也是这样把血抹到你嘴唇上，还记得吗？”Harry把被子踢到脚踝处，伸展着四肢，“我那晚其实没睡着，一整晚。不管我有多醉。”  
Merlin静静望着他。“因为什么？”  
“这就是好笑的地方，我不知道，”Harry对着灯光眨眼，“也许害怕失去一切。”  
Merlin从浴室回来时，Harry已经侧身假装睡着。Merlin熄灭灯光后爬上床。将Harry拉进自己怀里。Harry僵了片刻，他不习惯在做爱后亲近对方，拥抱还是第一次。  
“Merlin，”他煞风景地说，“还记得Edward吗？”   
他身后的男人沉默了一阵。“是的，我记得。”   
“他不是主动离开的，那天晚上，”Harry决定继续煞风景下去，“他把我扔在那，是因为我明白地告诉他，我另外有所爱的人。”   
Merlin的手臂朝他腰间挪了挪，更舒服地拥抱住他。“我敢肯定我们能找到别的时间来听你讲述你的爱情史的，Harry。”Merlin的声音里有了淡淡的疲倦，“睡吧。”   
Harry如蒙大赦，反正他也不见得用勇气把下半截话说完。“晚安。” 

 

这是一个阳光灿烂的下午，Harry站在月台上，焦躁地抽完一根烟，开始默诵他还记得的一首狐步舞曲的节拍。火车已经快要开了，Merlin仍然没有出现。Harry紧张地盯着月台另一头，Merlin出现时，他已经快要放弃希望了。Merlin没有说出任何话挽留他，只是抬起手替他整了整领结。   
“好了，”Merlin的手指一向很灵巧，他把领结打好拍了拍，“像新的一样。”   
“我还是不明白你为什么不能和我一起去。”Harry若有所思地看着Merlin的脸。   
“Harry，你母亲现在已经够心烦意乱的了。”   
“别耀武扬威，”Harry瞥他一眼，“你并没有赢得这场争论，Merlin。我是自愿去的。”   
Merlin后退一点，把两手插进口袋里看着他微笑。“当然。”他肯定地说。   
“那么，”Harry那句轻佻的“不给我个吻吗”到了嘴边又咽了回去，“回来以后见。”   
“回来后见，Harry，”Merlin在车窗外朝他摆了摆手，“再考虑一下我的建议，好吗？关于那份工作，也许你会改变主意？”Harry把行李放好，坐下来，对Merlin挥手告别，假装没听见最后那句话。他正凝神望着窗外想自己的心事，坐在他对面的女士放下正在织的围巾。“你该回答他，年轻人。”她对Harry的礼节不以为然。   
“夫人，”Harry快快活活地说，“人们不该被和自己爱的人一起工作，这件事情在我看来应该成为一条法律——尤其是危险的工作，比如士兵或者间谍，你说对吧？”   
她瞪着眼睛半晌，等到她消化完他所说的话时，已经把他列为顺嘴胡说八道的那一列了。 Harry满意地靠上椅背，望着窗外的风景，开始计算距离他回到伦敦还有多少天。   
然而Merlin没像说好的那样给他来过一封信，一个电话，当Harry终于回到伦敦的时候，他放下行李后的第一件事便是到Merlin的住处去找他。使他意外的是那里空无一人，居住在那里的除了灰尘并无其他。他沮丧地回到自己的住处，却发现有人正等着他。   
“早上好，”Chester King端着杯威士忌说，“我正在等你，来陪我一起坐坐吧。”   
Harry掩盖住自己的不安，在对面的椅子上坐下来。“你来找我干什么，Mr. King？”   
“我认识你，对你在学校里的名声有所耳闻，”Chester举杯对他一笑，“尽管我们从未见过面，Mr. Hart。Merlin已经对你提到过他的建议了，对吗？关于那份工作？”   
Harry立刻明白过来。“我是不会接纳他的提议的，他想必也告诉你了。”   
“稳住点，年轻人，”Chester似乎并不意外，“在Merlin失踪前，他本来打算成为你的举荐人，但他现在生死未卜，所以他的计划也只好搁置——”   
“你说什么？”Harry吃惊地打断他。   
“让我开门见山吧，你必须加入Kingsman，不管你乐意与否。”   
Harry冷笑一声。“你胆子不小，Mr. King，”他打量着对方，“为什么？”   
“Merlin遇到了危险，他被俘了，很可能还遭到了刑讯，”Chester说，“他相信你，所以他并没有消除你关于Kingsman的记忆——我希望这份信任是值得的。”   
“为什么是我？”   
Chester把手搁在扶手上，然后才悠悠地说：“因为这是项危险的任务，而我已经不能再失去一名特工了。把这看做你加入我们的好时机。”   
“也就是说，你宁愿一个没人认识的小子为此送死，也不愿失去一名训练有素的特工，” Harry不客气地说，“换句话说，这是一项不太可能成功的救援任务，你不愿意派出你手下最出色的人。  
“基本上就是这样，”Chester眉毛都没动一下，他抓住自己的雨伞站起来，“有兴趣？”   
“好吧，”Harry连想都没有想，他关心的是Merlin此时的安危，“我加入。”   
“请在十二点以前到Merlin告诉过你的裁缝店来，Hart先生，”Chester朝他伸出手，“让我们希望Merlin没有看走眼。现在，你可以把你藏在外套里的那把枪放下了。”


	10. Chapter 10

Harry在给枪上子弹，他的脸隐藏在突击队员头套里。他们所在的地方散发出尸体淡淡的臭味，光线不足，需要仔细辨认才能猜出这是一座已经被炸掉顶部的教堂，一架毁损的自动钢琴倒在墙边，被残砖败瓦掩盖。他的审讯对象坐在一把椅子上，双手束缚在椅子后面。他身上的长袍有着凝结的血。  
Harry把ACR突击步枪抬起，对准房间对面审讯对象的两眼正中，对方战栗着然而毫无保留地与他对视。Harry耸了耸肩，放下枪。“我真诚地道歉，我从来不是个喜欢ACR突击步枪的人。我的意思是，他们给了我们所有这些，但仍然没预见到你们身上的炸弹。”  
他思考着，他绕着对方踱步。他的俘虏自负地笑起来。“你在干什么？”另一名队员用阿拉伯语对他说，“我们不应该和他交谈！”  
“放松，Hamington，”Harry用阿拉伯语回答完转过身，“我有个愚蠢的朋友，总在和我争论HK416比任何你能拿上手的武器要好得多，而我总认为他是错的，你不认为吗？”  
他的审讯对象大笑，目光阴鸷。“一把刀要比所有枪好得多。”他用阿拉伯语冷冷回答。  
Harry做出认真聆听的样子，恍然大悟点点头。“这倒是真的，”他说，“刀总是好得多。”  
Hamington站在他的六点钟方向，听到Harry的话，端着自动步枪朝前走了一步。“如果你再继续这么做，”他警告，“我会将你撤出这项任务，我数三声，把你的枪交给我。”  
Harry鼓起腮帮，叹口气。“我想也只能这样了，”他作势将枪递给对方，“我对刚才的行为道歉，Hamington，那不仅是草率，自大而且是愚蠢的——”  
他突然转过身撞开Hamington，抬手扯紧俘虏的耳根，在对方的惨叫声中加重几分力度。被撞开的特工抬起乌兹冲锋枪对准他让他放手，Harry不仅没有放手，反而抄出一把匕首抵在了俘虏的喉咙上。惨叫声抬高了些，Harry将匕首顺着对方的耳根割了下去。  
“够了！”Hamington手上的枪对准他的后心，“我们的任务是把他活着送回去，在格林威治时间1500之前把他交给摩萨德！不是杀了他！”Harry对他的话充耳不闻。  
匕首又切入几分，Hamington手上的枪上移。  
Harry反手掐住对方下颚，一时间房内各种声音同时响起，Hamington威胁着要开枪，本地武装部队用阿拉伯语高声咒骂，其中两个人朝Harry走来，在另一个房间里刚解救出来的西班牙大使叫喊着要打电话。Harry对所有的混乱充耳不闻只盯着手上那家伙的眼睛，狠狠掐住对方的下颚阻止他的舌头活动。  
俘虏发出干呕的声音，很轻，他伏低身子，吐出一枚刀片。Hamington骂了声操，将冲锋枪从Harry背上移开对准俘虏的头颅。Harry朝咒骂着回到原处的武装部队笑了笑。  
“我他妈的竟然错过了这个，”Hamington骂道，“你赢了。照我们约定好的，你可以问他一个问题。”他朝原本要干预的本地部队打着手势，他们离开了房间。  
Harry躬下身子，对准俘虏的耳朵。“现在告诉我目标到底藏在哪，刀锋爱好者？”  
直升机螺旋桨在他们头顶盘旋，Harry紧盯着对方的双眼。森林，这里附近什么也没有只有干结的土地，解救出来的人质朝着直升机大声呼喊，操着阿拉伯语的当地武装举起自动步枪对准即将降落的人，Hamington在朝他咒骂并且撤退，Harry只盯着俘虏的眼睛。“Mapimi Basin，”俘虏在他的匕首下颤抖着喊道，“Bolson de Mapim！”  
“他刚才说了什么？”  
“他在欢迎你成为Kingsman，Percival。”Harry对Hamington说完，转身利落掏出手枪打中了俘虏的头。

 

“他死了。”  
Harry把手搁在餐桌上，无动于衷。“摩萨德会将他引渡回去，他对我们一点用也没有，我们不确定他会吐露哪边的秘密，他最好还是死在说出任何关于我们的情况前。”  
“不服从纪律，滥用武力，毫无团队精神，”Arthur戴上眼镜看了一眼报告，“你还需要我再读下去吗，Harry？Percival的原话是‘你是他十五年来遇到的最大的杂种’。”  
Harry微微一笑。“我很高兴他喜欢我，”他文质彬彬地说，“尽管我的尺寸还有待商榷。”  
“我在要求你找到他，Harry，”Arthur叹了口气，“不是杀死任何和这事有关的人。”  
Harry把一条腿搁在另一条腿上，转着杯子里的酒。“你打算什么时候告诉我，Arthur？”  
“什么？”  
“那些本地武装分子，”Harry眯起眼睛，“他们认识他，Arthur。我不会蠢到认不出一丝迹象，你以为我真的相信他们把他送来要赎金？你的俘虏是个双面特工许多年了，你知道这件事，Percival知道这件事，你想让我杀了他——因为MI5开始失去对他的影响力，而你无法分辨他倾向于哪一边！”他冷着脸说完这番话，啜了一口杯中的酒。  
Arthur惊讶地望着他，随后赞赏地笑了笑。“只有一件事你错了，Percival并不知情。”  
Harry把饮尽的酒杯搁到桌上，扣好西装站起来。“好好享用你的游戏，我只在乎Merlin在哪，”他居高临下望着对方，“我想这项任务现在完全是我的了？训练期结束了？”  
Arthur往椅背上一靠，看着他。头一次他表现得像是对一名特工一筹莫展，Harry抬起打火机给自己点了根烟，在他吸进第一口烟以后，Arthur的脸色已经重新变得平和。  
“欢迎加入Kingsman，Galahad，”Arthur起身握了握他的手，“现在去把他带回来。”  
Harry用力一握对方的手。“这是我遇见你以后你说过的唯一一句像样的话，Arthur。”  
他转身朝门走，Arthur在他身后冷哼。Harry抬手打开门，但情不自禁地嘴角扬起弧度。  
他们坐在开往马皮米盆地的直升机上，望着下面的景致。Mordred坐在他身后。“我还是不明白他们为什么留下你！。”他吼道，“告诉我实话！你是Arthur的私生子，对吗！”  
Harry瞥他一眼，唇边露出个微笑。  
“我从学校里就认识像你这样的人了，Mordred，”他一点也不客气地说，“滚蛋。”  
“啊，他真的是这个世界上最大的混蛋！”Mordred笑着捅了捅他的手肘，“Percival说你自己以为有这个世界上最大的老二！是不是，Percival？”  
“闭嘴，先生们，”Percival冷淡地说，“如果你对Galahad的老二尺寸感兴趣，你可以自己去试试，Mordred，我可是敬谢不敏。”  
“Aw，”Mordred朝Harry眨眼，“他还没原谅你在射击测试里把他打得落花流水，Galahad。”Harry笑着骂了声“闭嘴，Mordred”，但他并没有真的生气。在他接受这份工作的时候他没有料到一件事，那就是他在这地方竟然交到了真的朋友，不像他和Merlin那种朋友，也不像过去他的那些“朋友”，这是一些愿意并且能够和他并肩作战的人。直升机快抵达目的地，所有人的安静下来，到了跳伞降落的时候，Percival按住Harry的肩膀。“我知道你心里在想什么，”Percival冷静地说，“我也知道这对你来说很困难。但别意气用事，Galahad，记住，我们所做的一切只是希望让Merlin回来。”  
Harry平静地眨了眨眼。“我都快要开始爱上你了，Percival。”他厚颜无耻地说。  
“啊，滚蛋，Galahad，”Percival骂道，“我他妈干了什么让你以为我是基佬？”  
“这个嘛，”Harry抓住舱门顶部，在跳下去之前喊道，“你确实选了只牧羊犬，Percival！”  
上帝保佑这不是他开出的最后一个玩笑。

 

他们迅速占领了那地方，然而楼上两层房间并没有Merlin的踪影，Harry确认以后和Mordred交换了一个眼神。这时查看地下室的Percival的声音在通讯设备里响起来。“Galahad，Galahad你能听见我吗？地下室也是空的，不管游击队在哪，我想他们不在这。”  
Harry突然放下枪。“Shit，”他扯下头套，望着和他一样脸色难看的Mordred，“我们被Arthur耍了。”Merlin不在这，Harry猛地意识到那是Arthur给他的一个教训：他因为感情用事而永远失去了插手这次拯救任务的机会，这件事仿佛一个打在他脸上的耳光。  
“我很抱歉，伙计。”Mordred的手拍了拍他的肩膀，“我敢肯定他会没事的。”  
Harry木然站在原地，听见自己愤怒的呼吸声。他上前一步，扯下椅子上人质的胶带。  
“你们都以为你们通过了测试，对吧？”Tristan的声音突然在所有人耳中响起，“实际情况是，先生们，你们没有。你们此刻被包围了，原本的撤退计划已经完蛋，也就是说不会再有直升机来接应你们——请迅速拿出一个计划，并且安全救出人质，先生们。祝你们好运。”Morderd猛地拧过头，听到坦克驶近的声音。他骂了声，看着Harry。  
“妈的，”Percival上来了，他的脸色不好，“他说的包围还真的不是开玩笑。”  
“我们怎么办？”Mordred紧张地说，“坚守下去没有多少弹药。没有撤离计划等于我们已经完蛋了，Harry。”  
“不不，他说的是‘安全救出人质’，先生们，”Harry摇头，“我知道了，我们可以找一个人和人质交换身份，另外两个人带着真正的人质走出去假装投降——”  
“什么？你他妈的疯了吗？”Mordred大声打断他，“我他妈的可不会假装什么狗屁人质！Harry！我绝对不会留在这儿，被人绑在一张椅子上，等待他们发现我是仿冒者！”  
他马上转过身，找到藏在能够躲开对方枪击的障碍物后面藏身。Percival看着他的背影摇头，他转身看着Harry。“看来只剩下你和我了，”他无奈地说，“你来还是我来？”  
Harry摇头盯着人质的脸。“你下象棋吗，Percival？”  
“不，当我没事可干的时候我喜欢开枪打我的牧羊犬，”Percival讽刺道，“怎么？”  
“难道这人质看上去没有疑点？”Harry俯下身凑近些，随后脸色变了，“操他妈的，他身上有个炸弹，Percival！”抵达地面十分钟以后他们全都大气不敢喘，Mordred躲在由木箱堆成的障碍物后面，不敢喘气地盯着对面。Percival举枪对准人质，Harry跪在自己的膝盖上，剪掉最后一根红线。“你因为解除炸弹得到额外的分数，Harry，”Tristan混蛋的声音再次响起，“现在，你们还有十五分钟救出人质，别忘了，你们空中的救援已经毁了。”  
“Tristan，”Mordred压低声音说，“你真是这个世界上最可恶的杂种。”  
“我很高兴你欣赏我，Mr. Bruis，但你继续躲在那，你会丧失留下来的资格。”  
无线电嘈杂声，随即Tristan的声音消失了。Mordred站起来踢了一脚木箱，瞥了眼Harry。Harry挑起眉。“把你的屁股挪过来，Bruis，”他说，“我来做该死的人质。”  
他们承受了非常可怕的火力，三个人不约而同都伏下身子，这一阵攻击过去后，Harry匍匐过去解开了人质身上的绳子，把他的头套扯下来。他在椅子上坐下来，催促另外两人将他绑在椅子上。“你对这件事确定吗？Harry？”Percival难得听起来紧张。  
Harry对他举起手上的绳子，抬起眉毛。“现在你们出去，装作交出人质投降，”他催促道，“快！”Percival拍拍他的肩，说声“我欠你的，伙计”随后带着人质走了出去，Harry松了一口气。他在椅子上等着，门很快被踢开，地面部队迅速占领了这个地方，他听到交谈的声音，他猜测自己被包围了。有人扯下了他的头套，劈手给了他一个耳光。  
“你不是Furma，Furma在哪？”那人恶狠狠地说，“你的同伙都是什么人？”  
“啊，你也下午好啊，”Harry慢悠悠地说，在绳结里转了转手腕，“你知道我们怎么说去你妈的吗，先生？我们通常说‘吻我的屁股’。”  
他又挨了一记耳光，戴着头套的游击队员狠狠揪住了他的头皮，手上的枪对准了他的太阳穴。“我再问你一遍，你是谁，你为谁工作，”这个男人说，“否则我就开枪了。”  
Harry眨眨眼，仰起头来冲对方一笑。“这部分我要说‘吻我的屁股’了，先生。”  
抓住他的人朝后退了几步，抬手对着他的防弹背心开了两枪，Harry闷哼一声垂下头，但当他再次被揪着头发拉起来时，他还是那副没脸没皮的笑容。“还不够。”他说。  
对方朝前一步步走来，拔出手枪，枪口对准了他的眼睛正中，Harry闭上眼睛。然而，预想中的致命一击没有到来。  
“恭喜你，Mr. Hart，你通过了这次测试，”Tristan说，“Mr. Bruis，别再躲在那辆运送物资的车后头，你忘记了团队精神，你出局了。Mr. Hamington，Mr. Hart，十分钟后会有直升机将你们接回基地，如果你们需要什么，最好在现在告诉我。”  
Harry揉着肋骨站起来。“长官，”他望着从门外进来的Percival举起手，“我能申请揍你的屁股吗，长官？”Tristan骂了声臭小子。  
“不能，”Tristan说，“你现在是真正的Galahad了，最好试着做出副样子来。另外，我想你会很高兴知道Merlin已经回来了，他现在在我们的医疗病房里。”  
Harry脸上欠揍的微笑顿时消失，他望着Percival。Percival安慰地冲他一笑。  
“你不害怕一把顶着你的手枪，但你害怕Merlin？我真搞不懂你。”  
Harry低下头，勉强笑了笑。“有些东西比子弹更可怕，Hamington。我现在该管你叫Percival了，是不是？不能管你叫缺乏幽默感的自负狂还真是可惜。”  
Percival无奈地对他摇了摇头，拍了拍他的肩膀，朝门外走去。

Harry在门外犹豫了很久才推门走进病房，Merlin仍然处在昏迷当中。Arthur在病房里等着他。“他的情况在好起来，”Arthur看出了他的心事，“但他不能再出外勤了，Galahad。”  
“什么意思？”Harry突然感到他不会喜欢Arthur即将要说的事。  
“他伤得很严重，能够活下来已算幸运。我打算让他将接替Tristan的职位。”  
Harry注视着Merlin仍然在昏迷中的脸。“你和他谈过这个吗？”  
“当他醒来以后，可能会很难接受这件事，”Arthur对他说，“我希望你能说服他，Galahad。让一个外勤特工接受这种消息总是非常困难的，我经历过不止一次。”  
Harry望着Arthur走向门。“为什么你不让我见到他？”他说。  
Arthur站住脚，但没回头。“他接手过一个任务，”Arthur说，“只是跟踪和刺杀，不是什么复杂的任务。但他那时缺乏经验，差点因此丧命，他告诉过你吗？”  
Harry摇摇头。“接应人员发现他时他感染得很严重。他在梦呓里说出了你的名字，”Arthur继续往下说，“在大使馆的时候，他曾经竭力试图联系上你。”  
“我从来不知道这件事。”Harry的神色黯淡下来。他那时候在干什么，和Stanley在一起？试着躲避他那一心要把他送进海军部的父亲？拒绝Christine的邀请？上帝，他到底错过了什么？  
“让你加入Kingsman大概是我做过的最危险的决定，”Arthur瞧他一眼，“但这是Merlin的愿望——如果他这次无法熬过去，便是他的遗愿——我希望能促成此事，但我不会让你搞砸对他的救援。”  
Harry在病床旁的椅子上坐下来，想了想。“Arthur，”他说，“我从未想到过我会说这句话，但——谢谢。”Arthur再次看了他一眼，他走到门边，手碰到电灯开关却又从上面移开。  
“我会让灯一直开着。”Arthur淡淡告诉他，然后离开了病房。  
Harry抓住Merlin的手，安慰地握紧。“这难道不是很讽刺吗？”他说，“我因为你而加入了这个鬼地方，你却在这个时候要退居幕后？如果真的有上帝，他在耍我，对吧？”  
Merlin没有回应，Harry微微侧过身望着他脸上的血痕，他弯下腰，吻了吻对方的胡茬。  
“像是过去一样，”Harry想起什么，笑了笑，“我是那个站起来跳舞的，而你在旁边看。”  
Merlin仍然很安静，Harry捏了捏对方的手指，但随即带着悔意松开，好像自己做错了什么。“无法接受？”他说，“Arthur错了，以我对你的了解，你会气疯的。因为你是我认识的最一板一眼，最固执的人，无法忍受任何人，任何事搅乱你的计划——”  
Harry停下来，安静片刻。  
“但是很抱歉，”他对Merlin这么说，“这一次，换我干预你的生活了。”

 

“你们住在一起？”女陆军上校说，“抱歉，我不明白。”  
“就是字面上的意思，”Merlin对她一笑，“我可以操任何人，也可以与任何人坠入爱河，但Harry，Harry是不同的——我不知道，有什么把我们紧紧绑在一起。我们的安排对他来说没问题，是不是，Harry？”  
Merlin抬高声音，Harry移开杯子在人群里对他们招招手。Sanderson笑了起来，“你认真的吗？我不知道你是这么新潮的人。说真的，当我碰到你的时候，我告诉自己这又是那种参加军事展览的呆瓜，他们能和你谈的只有阿帕奇直升机和——”  
“——和国防预算，”Merlin移开杯子对她眨眼，“我懂。”  
Sanderson上校不笑了，她放下杯子。“那是个邀请吗？”  
“如果你不介意的话，”Merlin耸耸肩，“Harry今晚可能会有个伴，但他在楼上的房间。”  
Sanderson弹了弹烟灰，眯起眼对他一笑。“当然，”她说，“我觉得能谈论帕斯尚尔战役的男人很有魅力。我把你推到书房去？那里还有最后一点白兰地，对吗？”  
Harry正在和来参加派对的人交谈，Sanderson推着Merlin的轮椅经过，人们让出一条通路，Harry叼着雪茄瞥了Merlin一眼，Merlin按住了自己膝盖上的手。  
“我朝你借用他一会，”女上校对Harry笑了笑，“我希望你不介意。我们正要去书房。”  
“当然不，Alex，”Harry挪开雪茄，吻了吻她的脸，“我敢肯定他一直幻想着有这么一天。但友好提示，十一点过后别来打扰十七号高地，我答应让Richard今晚在这搭铺。”  
女上校顺着他的目光瞥见了站在Harry对面捧着把吉他的金发男子，朝对方打了个招呼，这时Harry弯下腰来，把一只手搭在Merlin的手掌上。“我明早要等一个重要的电话，工作相关，别让你的女士接触电话线，”Harry对他耳语，“你能在书房里工作吗？”  
“我想没问题，”Merlin回答，“Richard在十点以后最好别上来，我想你能办到。”  
“以他身上所有的大麻发誓，”Harry用轻佻挖苦的口吻说，“简直能把房子点着了。”  
他拍拍Merlin的肩膀，望着Sanderson把他推走。他们来到书房，Sanderson给自己和Merlin倒了杯酒。“有件事情我有点好奇，你多大了？”她问。  
“快三十了，”Merlin接过酒杯说，“怎么？”  
“我不知道，”她摇了摇杯子，凝视他的眼睛，“就只是你有那种像是得不到自己想要的东西的人的表情，而那和这栋房子无关，和我无关，和这些人也没有关系，应该怎么说来着？别取笑我，我有点醉了，我还是约会过一两个舞文弄墨的类型的。”  
“好吧，”Merlin忍住笑意，看着她，“像是什么？”  
“像是一个太快进入秋天的夏季，”Sanderson说完自己也笑起来，“抱歉，就只是……我约会过这么个家伙，耶鲁大学的军事分析员，他喜欢他的济慈，要是你懂我的意思的话……”Merlin没等她说完抬头吻住了她，女上校手里的杯子掉落到地上。  
杯子摔得粉碎的声音让Harry中断从盒子里抽出雪茄的动作，Richard诧异地望着他，他抬起头对对方一笑。“别站在那傻乎乎地等着操我，音乐家，”他说，“过来帮忙。”  
Richard抽走他手里的雪茄，递给他一根自己的烟，Harry狠狠抽了一口以后吐出一股烟雾，仰起头眯起眼睛。“总算透过气来了，”他说，“我怀念这味道。”  
“真的？”年轻人笑着盯着他的嘴唇看，“你不像是会抽这种东西的人。”他的话语里带着露骨的调情意味，Harry挑眉将他拉过来，抽出嘴里的烟吻他。  
“你这样的人和一个瘸子在一起干什么？”Richard被他放开以后低声说，“你可以拥有整个世界，Harry。”Harry冷下脸来，看着他。Richard朝他微笑。  
“首先，他不是生来就是个瘸子，”Harry冷漠地说，“他也许现在坐在一把轮椅上，但那是完全可以治好的，我们只是弄不清多久。其次，从这里滚出去，Richard。现在。”  
他们谁也没再理会那根烟。它在玻璃缸里静静自己燃尽了。  
第二天早晨太阳还没升起，Merlin在露台上时，Harry拉开门走了进来，他从口袋里掏出烟，Merlin递上已经打着的打火机，Harry对他笑笑。“新任务，”他说，“巴黎。Arthur正在等你回电，我想我可以让司机先把你送到Savile row再去机场。”  
“可以，”Merlin点头同意，“我待会给Arthur回电。Richard离开了？”  
Harry耸肩，把烟凑近嘴边，慢慢把玩着那个打火机。“还是我留给你那个。”他说。  
“我该怎么做，扔掉它？”Merlin淡淡地说，“我不抽烟，Harry。”  
他们谁也没再说话，Harry静静地凝视着Merlin的侧脸。过了一会，他转过头去，太阳开始升起来了。“生日快乐，”Harry说，“你想要什么礼物吗，一两个分裂分子的头？”  
Merlin低声笑起来，抬起手抓住他手里的打火机。“陪我看完这场日出就很好，Harry。”  
Harry朝他转过身，把手搭在他的肩膀上。


	11. Chapter 11

“这地方如此廉价，”Merlin听到Harry惯常的揶揄，“你甚至找不到一瓶氢可酮。”  
把药瓶放回药品区的声音清晰可辨，尽管Merlin疑心Harry开口只是为了掩盖他正在逃亡的事实。“专心，Galahad。”Merlin回答他。  
Merlin端起杯子却迟迟没有喝上一口，咖啡已经变冷，Harry在线路另一头推开药店玻璃门。Merlin捏紧杯子。  
“好消息，我回到车里了，”Harry的嗓音因为失血稍微有些异样，“现在告诉我路线。”  
“你确定你拿到了所有需要的东西？”  
“还有抗生素和吗啡呢，”Harry懒懒的声音响起，“别犯傻，Merlin。你离开前线太久，忘了事情是怎么个样子——我们永远拿不到我们需要的所有东西。”  
Merlin听到拿牙齿撕开纱布的声音，非常安静，过了一阵，一阵很轻的嘶气，轻得让Merlin以为是自己的幻觉。当Harry的声音再次响起时，除了更沙哑以外没有别的迹象表明他受伤了。“Mr. Pickle怎么样？”  
“我已经带他去做了绝育，”Merlin回答，“既然你永远找不到时间。”  
Harry短促一笑，好像那能掩盖颤抖。然后则是撕开一次性注射器包装袋的声音，伴随着那种声音传来的叹息。Merlin听到Harry拿指甲弹了弹吸饱药水的注射器，知道他正在将针头刺入皮肤。又过了一段很长的寂静，Harry终于发出一声窒闷的呻吟。  
他们都假装没听到那声呻吟。  
“当这一切结束，”Harry过了会告诉他，“你知道我要干什么吗？”  
Merlin没说话。“我要喝杯酒。”Harry沉默了一会说。  
“那就是你全部的愿望，是不是？”Merlin说，控制不住轻微的嘲讽欲望。  
“我还想让你操我，”Harry平静地说，“尽管你不会的，而我已经厌倦了尝试。”  
Harry回到伦敦时，两人都表现得像是忘了这件事。Harry打开门，Mr. Pickle跃上前迎接他，但Harry处在一种任务结束后的糟糕情绪当中，疲惫，乖僻而且不愿与人交谈。他没有像往常一样抱起Mr. Pickle，小狗疑惑地在原地停下，望着变得陌生的主人。Harry绕过它，走向Merlin。  
“告诉Arthur我明天才回来，让他今晚别来打扰我。别让其余人进来，也别让任何人知道我回到了伦敦。”Merlin的目光落在Harry右肩的绷带上，Harry避开他的视线。   
“人质怎么样？”Merlin问。  
“死了。”Harry背对着他，抬手去解西装纽扣，“报告我会在明天会议前提交。我们能别再谈工作吗？我累了。”强硬的口吻让Merlin皱起眉，Harry回过头，把外套挂起。  
“如果你需要什么，”通常当Harry对他这么说时意味着道歉，“我会在书房里。”  
书房门砰地关上，Merlin安慰地摸了摸Mr. Pickle的头。没人知道Harry的这一面，那是任务带来的后遗症。当他处在这种情绪中，没有人能接近他。  
第二天Harry从楼梯上下来， Merlin正在读报纸，在他对面坐着另一个男人。“Harry，”Merlin移开报纸对他一笑，“还记得Brendan吗？他今晚离开伦敦，他是来向你告别的。”  
Harry看了看他，又看了看Brendan。“告别？”   
“对，”Brendan热情地朝他伸出手来，“一周以前的派对，我告诉过你那些航海经历，你说你很感兴趣，还想看看我的船？”  
“我很抱歉，”Harry全然冰冷的态度让Brendan有些尴尬，“我不记得了。”  
“我们该给他办个告别派对，”Merlin建议，对他的冷漠视若无睹，“以你喜欢的方式。”  
Harry看了眼Merlin。“事实上，是的，”Harry讽刺地说，“为什么不，Brendan？留下来，喝点香槟，给我们讲讲你的旅行。我想起来了，我还真的打算去看看尚皮尔号。”  
“瞧？他记得，”Merlin重新打开报纸，“他还去过伊斯坦布尔，Harry。”  
“Brendan，”Harry朝Brendan一笑，“我宿醉得厉害，能帮我个忙，替我拿瓶阿司匹林吗？谢谢，我知道我能依靠你。”  
肩上搭着羊毛衫的男人离开后，Harry转向Merlin。“这是怎么回事？”   
“你不记得他了？”Merlin淡淡回应，“一星期以前，你让Mack替你介绍的那家伙？在我的印象里，你可是迫不及待看到他的‘船’。”  
“那是一星期前，”Harry尖锐地说，“他现在看上去就像Macy's爆炸了一样令人作呕。”  
“请原谅，”Merlin放下报纸，把它叠好移开，“我以为你喜欢他。”  
“稳住点，Merlin，”Harry盯着他看，“如果我想要吸男人的老二，我想我能自己找到，但这次不，谢了。”  
“别和我这么说话，”Merlin说，“你因为任务而有怨气，不能发泄到我身上，Harry。”  
Brendan回到客厅里来，手里握着瓶阿司匹林，因为客厅里剑拔弩张的气氛而感到诧异。Harry朝他道了声谢，他凑上Merlin的耳朵。“如果你还有种的话，你会自己来操我，”Harry低语，“但你不会，因为你无法接受自己变成了个瘸子。所以别再插手我的事，因为我赶着去吸男人的老二。”  
他放下杯子，拽着Brendan的胳膊离开。Merlin挑起眉毛注视着他的背影。  
大约过了半个钟头，Harry从楼梯上下来，在Merlin对面坐下，给自己倒了杯咖啡。他的声音略略有些暗哑，但并没有任何外表上的变化。他抬起杯子喝口咖啡，伸手去拿报纸，对上Merlin的目光时，他耸肩。“我并没有‘看见他的船’，如果那是你所操心的。”  
Merlin咳嗽一声，伸手去拿咖啡壶。“尽管，”Harry思考，“我想我们应该操心地毯。”  
Merlin的手顿在半空中，Harry朝他微微一笑，当着他的面非常缓慢地解下了右手的戒指，把它放在Merlin的碟子里。Merlin皱眉，目光落在那枚图章戒指上，Harry以非常灵巧的姿态钻到了桌子底下，嘴唇凑上他的老二。  
咖啡壶碰到桌面时有些晃荡。Merlin没有低下头，但听到Harry的膝盖擦在地毯上的声音，还有Harry拿牙齿咬开他的拉链的声音。  
他正充满自我厌恶地纵容这一切，正如每次任务失败后他们都会意外地发生关系一样，Brendan从楼梯上下来，他什么也没发现。  
“我很感激你的热情好客，先生，”他对Merlin说，“但Harry是对的，我该——咳，我该离开了。”他局促地站在最后一级楼梯上，因为担忧Merlin看出什么而根本没有注意到在他眼前发生的事情，Harry跪在地板上，舌头在Merlin的前端上滚动，Merlin的手指摁紧Harry脑后。他清了清嗓子。  
“那太遗憾了，”他言不由衷地说，“我会告诉Harry的。”  
Brendan离开了。Merlin长叹一声松开手指，Harry将他的阴茎从口中退出些许，舌尖舔了舔前端，朝Merlin抬起眼睛。  
“遗憾？”Harry暗示地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“让我看看你有多遗憾，Merlin。”  
Merlin的囊袋因为对方的微妙话语一紧。Harry轻哼了一声，Merlin这才意识到他射在了Harry脸上。他松开手，看着对方不受影响地站起身来。  
Harry抽出手帕擦掉自己脸上的精液，重新戴上眼镜。他已经重新变成了Galahad。  
“告诉Arthur我回来了，”Harry抬手戴上戒指，“并且已经准备好接受下一次任务。”  
Merlin抿住嘴唇，没有说话。“仍然在生我的气？”Harry低头审视着他，“如果Arthur继续让你出任务，你会永远失去你的腿。”  
“我不理解的是，”Merlin回答，“你和Arthur瞒了我三个月，让我认为调到这个职位是暂时的。等到我知道一切的时候事情已经无法挽回了。”  
“我的错，”Harry说，“我该让你逞英雄，然后死在异国他乡。为什么这个想法从未浮现在我的脑海？我一定是疯了。”  
Merlin凝望着他，摇了摇头。“我不想再为这件事争论，”他说，“你该走了，你已经迟到了。”  
Harry只当他的话在放屁。“我告诉过Arthur，我会留在Kingsman的条件只有两个：第一个是我想迟到多久就迟到多久，第二个是我能举荐任何我乐意举荐的人。”  
Merlin说“喔，真他妈经典，Galahad”，Harry歪歪头点上了烟。  
“只是个口活而已，”他这么总结，“别他妈爱上我，Merlin。”

 

事情并不总是如此，比如摩洛哥那次。  
Harry摇晃着站起来，镜片上沾着爆炸时溅出的脑浆和鲜血。他在瓦砾堆中踉跄前进，像个盲人一样抬手去碰距离爆炸物更近的Lamorak。  
“Galahad，”Merlin闭上眼不再去看监控画面，“从那里撤出来。Lamorak已经死了。”  
和往常任务失败时一样，Harry什么也没说。  
Harry并没有告诉Merlin他什么时候回来。  
Merlin在房间里阅读档案，突然听到客厅里传来玻璃窗震动的声音。他中断阅读，以为自己听错了。随即，一阵窗帘拂动声响起，Merlin拉开抽屉，伸手够到枪。他推着轮椅来到拐角处，正要举起手，眼前的一幕让他叹口气垂下手臂。  
又一次。他告诉自己。  
Harry，不，操蛋的Galahad靠在玻璃门上，衬衫扣子敞开露出胸前的一个狰狞的伤口，Merlin已经习惯了这种事情，在看见它时眼睛都没眨。但另一个男人，一个Merlin从未见过的陌生人正站在地毯另一头抖得像片叶子，他的声音也好不了多少。  
“抱歉，”那个男人抖着嗓子说，“抱歉，Harry。”  
Harry并不意外。他筋疲力尽闭上眼睛，朝后靠上玻璃。“已经停止流脓了，Fenton，十五天以前，你该看看那些蛆虫爬过它的样子，它们一定以为我已经死了。”  
Fenton弯腰呕吐起来，Harry抬起眉毛。“出了什么事，Fenton？我以为你爱我。”  
Merlin对着那可怜家伙的背影叹了口气。他拍拍对方的肩膀，递给他一杯水。  
“让我们给你叫辆计程车，”Merlin对Fenton说，“你住在哪？”  
“别他妈的插手，Merlin。”Harry警告他。  
Merlin让Fenton喝了口水，然后示意他跟自己出去。把这个倒霉的家伙送走以后，Merlin回到屋内。Harry坐下来，但仍然靠在玻璃上，汗湿的头发贴在前额，从眼镜底下朝他投来阴郁的一瞥。Merlin将轮椅推近，看着他的伤口。“你特意留着它？”Merlin说，“你干嘛要对自己做这种事？别折磨那可怜的家伙，Harry，他快犯心脏病了。”  
“不，他不会的，”Harry的声音嘶哑，“他走出这道门就会庆幸终于能把我甩掉。你倒是令人害怕地冷静，我可怕的伤口使你着迷，Merlin？”  
“我看过你这种样子，你大概忘了，”Merlin没有表现得惊讶，“你还记得阿尔及利亚那次吗？那回比这次更糟糕。”  
Harry抬起汗涔涔的左手给自己点烟，对他的话低笑回应。  
“当事情牵扯到毒蛇的时候，”Harry告诉他，“总是很糟糕。”  
“别再这么做，”Merlin告诉他，“以后你有任何事情需要抱怨，或者要释放压力，你来找我。我不在乎你操的是谁，Harry，但你不能再干刚才那种事。”  
Harry的手掌抓住他的膝盖，危险地滑向他的大腿内侧。“你有什么建议？”他说。


	12. Chapter 12

Harry攀住他的大腿，挤进他的膝盖间亲吻他的嘴唇，他的身体因为旧伤未愈而热度惊人，所有动作都带有急切和不顾一切的味道，甚至有种莽撞的绝望。Merlin被困在轮椅里无法将他推开，Harry的手指陷入他的大腿，Merlin压下一声呻吟，在轮里挣动了一下。他的背部离开轮椅，感觉到从Harry的呼吸里突出的苦闷的渴望，他撑起扶手想要将自己弄到床上去，但Harry掰开他的手臂。“就在这儿。”他说。  
像是为了证明他的话，Harry再一次吻住他，Merlin僵硬地坐着，Harry带着强装出来的过分的热情寻找他的舌头，他的手切入Merlin两腿间，寻找到亟待唤醒的器官，Merlin在他的亲吻下闭着嘴唇，他在Harry的引诱下毫无反应。  
“Harry，”Merlin的声音介乎困惑和被冒犯之间，“停下来。你知道这样行不通。”  
Harry抬手按住他的后脑，要将他拒绝的话堵在嘴唇里。“这只是张轮椅，Merlin。”他用含糊的声音说，抬起手指拿掉了Merlin的眼镜。  
Merlin再次躲开他的吻，“轮椅”这个词刺痛了他，他抓住Harry的手，加重力道，但Harry仍然固执己见。Merlin朝后推开轮椅，失去理智并且愤怒地挥动手臂，想要从这里离开，他抬起手肘时幅度过大，撞上了Harry的颧骨。Harry低声呻吟了一下，停下动作望着他。一时间两人都愣住了，Merlin首先清醒过来。  
“Harry，我们不能，”他强忍下那种不舒服的感觉耐心地说，“不能在这儿， 不能在这把椅子上，那会让你感到不舒服的。”Harry像在听，但没在乎他嘴里吐出的字眼到底有什么意义，他纹丝不动，既不接受Merlin的道歉也不回答。Merlin抬手碰了碰他的肩膀，他才醒过来似的冷下目光，站了起来，整理好自己的西装，将衬衫的领口收拢。  
“没人在乎那部该死的轮椅，Merlin，”Harry平淡指出，“在乎它的只有你自己。”  
Merlin凝视着他叼起烟。“你能得到任何你想要的人，Harry，不差一个瘸子。”  
Harry猛地僵住动作，拧过头看着他。他放下打火机，挪开嘴里的烟。“我去处理一下伤口，”Harry舔了舔嘴唇，闷声对他说，“当我回来时，我会假装你从未那么说过。”  
他站起来，砰地一声关上卧室的门。Merlin拾起被他扔掉的外套，无可奈何地苦笑了一下。然而，他低估了Harry的固执，当Harry从紧闭的房门里出来时，他又表现得像是什么事情也没发生。“还有些感染，”他爬上床，瞟了一眼Merlin手上的书，“我想我明天得去看看医生。毕竟不能让Fenton以外的第二个人呕吐了，对吧？”  
Merlin合上书，摘下眼镜看着他。“我不怎么喜欢这本书，”他说，“电影？”  
Harry耸肩说“为什么不”，然后将毯子拉到膝盖上，下床挑了一部影片。Merlin悄然在他身后伸手去够台灯，Harry回来时，他假装闭上眼睛已经熟睡。Harry会识破他的伎俩，但他什么也不会说。Merlin听见Harry爬上床，然后翻了个身。  
“我已经筋疲力尽了，我的老朋友，”Harry低声说，“你听见了吗？我已经筋疲力尽了，我不知道怎么做才能让你振作起来，我用了一切我能想到的方式——好笑的是有时候我宁愿出不了外勤的是我。”  
Merlin保持着完全的安静，闭着眼睛。但他的手死死陷入了枕头里。Harry侧过身来吻他，他感到那种喘不过气来的阴郁的痛苦更深了些——最近他时常受到这种痛苦的折磨。Harry凝视着他的侧脸片刻，重新躺下来。  
“晚安，Merlin。”他安静地说。

 

即将撤离的外交人员聚集在修道院的院子里，等待被军用吉普车送到只有一条跑道的临时机场。地面的部分砖块因为昨晚的空袭已经掀起，残破的屋顶飘散火堆的余烟。鲜血还没干透的地面上现在平添了雨水，已经被打开搜查过的行李箱合扑在地。  
Harry站在一旁抽烟，假装没看见那些围绕着他们的士兵。他的拯救任务已经结束，但为了不暴露他的掩饰身份，他必须和他们一同撤离。扎哈尔是在本地的联络员，他一面用自己的烟斗抽烟，一面警告Harry不要与任何一名士兵有任何目光接触。表面上，他是Harry的翻译。“他们究竟是想知道我们带走了什么呢，”Harry瞥了一眼那些士兵，“还是只是以我们的恐慌为乐？”  
“从我的角度看，”扎哈尔用非常蹩脚的英语告诉他，“他们只是在执行命令。”  
Harry短促地“啊哈”一声，朝后仰了仰头，他们排成两行前进，缓慢地经过检察队伍。Harry排在队列里，瞅见一个士兵提起一名戴着丝巾的女士的行李箱甩了甩，里面的东西全都翻倒在地。“这可不怎么绅士，对吧？”Harry低声说，扎哈尔耸耸肩。  
“Harry？”另一条队伍里的一人对他说话，声音既惊且喜，“Harry，是你吗？”  
Harry第一反应是伸手按住了西装外套里的打火机，随时准备使用这个手榴弹，但当他转过头，他看到的是一张熟悉的面孔，虽然因为时移世易变得有些憔悴，但并没有减去当年的风采。Harry朝两旁看看，见无人注意立刻拽住对方肩膀，将她拉到自己队伍里。  
“Christine，”Harry压低声音，看着她的眼睛，“你在这里做什么？”  
“我的丈夫在这地方的领事馆工作，Harry，”Christine苦笑了一下，“我是到这里来探亲的，但不是个好时机，对吧？”扎哈尔朝Harry投来询问的眼神，Harry冲他摇头，扎哈尔回过头去，Harry这才打量着Christine。“你丈夫？我以为他在佛罗里达。”  
Christine叹了口气，眼角的皱纹因此变得明显。“我再婚了，你显然没收到请柬。”  
“喔，Chris，”Harry朝她淡然一笑，“别不讲道理，你知道你并不真的希望我出席。”  
Christine满怀感慨地打量着他的脸，还有他身上的西装。“你变了，”她低声说，“你在这里干些什么？”Harry看着她没说话，又看了看她紧张地提在手里的东西。  
“你的丈夫在哪，Chris？”Harry突然警觉地说，“他让你带在身上的是什么？”  
她的嘴唇抖了一下，随即挺直肩膀，没有回答他的话。Harry低骂“看在上帝份上”把她的手提箱接到了自己手里，顺手揽住她的肩膀。“照我说的做，我保护你离开。”  
“是一些图纸和勘查数据，”Christine用只有他能听见的声音说，“Charlie说如果我带在身上，他们也许不会起疑——”  
Harry低头对她安慰地笑笑，搁在她肩膀上的手紧了紧。“现在，别再说一个字，”他告诉她，“记住，你现在是Mrs. Grafton。”  
轮到他们两人接受检查了，Harry对士兵一笑递上自己的护照，Christine在他的臂弯里僵直，Harry不着痕迹地朝她打着眼色。  
“经过这儿，Grafton先生？”那名士兵说，“行李箱里的是什么？”  
“啊，令人厌倦的东西，”Harry轻快地说，“一些照片，新闻札记，日后能为公爵的回忆录增色的东西，我特意按他的指示重走了一遍沙漠，这样能更好地润色他的传记。”  
士兵合上护照，看了他一眼，他打手势让自己的同伴解开Harry手上的行李，Christine吸了一口气，Harry保持站在原地微笑的姿势，等待那名士兵弯下腰去。那名士兵刚解开搭扣，Harry抬起手和善地开口：“我的礼节哪去了，要烟吗，长官？”  
站在行李箱旁的男人站起来接过烟，Harry把打开的打火机递到他手里，朝已经通过检查的扎哈尔递了个眼神。扎哈尔拽住一名士兵朝对方提问，Harry立刻借机会拉着Christin离开。手雷引爆，火光腾空而起，Harry拽着Christine伏倒在地，她气喘吁吁地被他拉着跑。Harry没时间和她解释，扎哈尔已经把车开过来了，Harry挥拳击倒一名朝他们跑来的士兵，拉开车门催促Christine上车。  
“你不是个雇佣传记作者，”Christine惊魂未定，“你究竟是干什么的？”  
“啊，我很高兴解释给你听，”Harry跃上驾驶座位，将机关枪扔给扎哈尔，“但恐怕要等我们回到伦敦再说了，女士。会使用一把左轮手枪吗？拿着，射任何打算上来的人。”  
Christine望着扎哈尔从后座站起来，朝向他们追来的人开枪。“他也不是个翻译。”  
“您学习得非常快，Mrs. King，”Harry扭头对她笑笑。  
“别叫我那个名字，”Christine皱起眉说，“我有很多年没见到我父亲了——操。”  
她朝一个扒住车门的士兵的肩膀开了一枪，在他的惨叫声中Harry对她赞赏地一笑。“他毕竟还是教了你一些有用的东西，”Harry朝扎哈尔看了眼，“我们已经通过第一道关卡，我将把你交给扎哈尔，他知道怎么将你安全送到机场去。”  
“那么你呢？”Christine望着他。  
“我自己能行，”Harry给自己手上的枪换了枚弹夹，“像你说的，我不是个传记作者。”  
Christine望着他良久，震惊的神色逐渐缓和，多了几分嘲弄的友好。“这么多年过去了你还是个疯狂的杂种，Harry，”她说，“难怪Merlin无法放下你。”  
车子一个急刹车，扎哈尔猛晃了一下，回头怒骂，Harry只看着Christine。  
“你说什么？”Harry听见自己开口，声音刺耳。  
“他从未告诉过你我为什么离开他？”Christine低哑地说，“你。你的离开真的击溃了他，Harry，那年夏天他完全是一团混乱，他想要的东西和过去不再一样，我不再认识他到底是谁……我以为他也会离开我加入军队，而那把我吓坏了。”  
Harry凝视着她渐渐皱起眉头，Christine摸出一根香烟，用颤抖的手点燃。“这才是我离开他的原因，”她瞅了瞅手上的烟的火光，“我告诉他撇下你，但他永远无法撇下你。”  
她又抽了一口烟，Harry按住她的手。“扎哈尔会直接把你送到机场，”他说，“用我的另一本护照，拿着这把枪，记住你父亲教你的东西——你会没事的。”  
“我……”Christine开口。  
“有些事情最好还是留在过去，Chris。”Harry抬手扳住车门，“伦敦见。”  
“我只是想说谢谢，Harry，”Christine对他勉强笑了笑，“Merlin后来知道你去了布莱顿，和他的母亲大吵了一架，当然这件事他也没告诉你。再见，Harry。”  
Harry开门从吉普车上下来，朝扎哈尔嘱咐了几句，扎哈尔朝他摇了摇头。“你疯了，”他捉襟见肘地寻找合适的英语，“这个……女士……你爱她？”  
Harry一言不发地点了点头，又摇摇头。“记忆，扎哈尔，”他说，“在我这个年纪的人来说，我还是倾向于留住它们——我是不指望你理解了。有人会在机场等你，当你见到他时，告诉他，我的伪装已经被识破，我会用备用计划撤离。”  
吉普车开走以后，Harry蹲下来打开Christine给他的那个行李箱，将手中的烟扔进去，将所有的纸片全烧了个干净，干完这一切以后，他拍拍膝盖站起来，望着远方的地平线。  
“我猜你这次会非常，非常生气，”Harry禁不住微微一笑，“Merlin。”

 

Merlin推着轮椅进门，Arthur在餐厅里等着他。  
“Merlin，有Galahad的消息吗？”  
Merlin摇摇头。“坏消息是，他不在任何一架飞机的乘客名单上，Arthur，”他转向墙上的显示屏，“好消息是，Charles Hallam一如Galahad所料打算将机密转手，我们的人已经联络了FBI，他们将会在落地的机场等着他。”  
Arthur没有再问什么问题。“今晚在大使馆有个晚会，Merlin，你可以用我的请柬出席。”  
Merlin从手上的笔记本抬起头来。“那是个命令吗？Arthur？”  
“大使馆收到了炸弹威胁，很可能发出威胁电邮的人会出席今晚的宴会，”Arthur说，“以你的情况，人们不会对你有太多的戒心，Merlin。你是出席这个任务的合适人选。”  
Merlin沉默了一会。“抱歉，Merlin，”Arthur说，“如果我伤害了你的感情。”  
“不，完全没有，”Merlin平静地回答，“我会出现在那儿的。”  
Merlin推着轮椅步入宴会，他已经很久没来过这种场合了，颇有些格格不入的感觉。男士们看见他以后窃窃私语，Merlin转动轮椅，打算避开他们，一个人按住了他的手。  
“别太在意，”对方对他说，“你现在从这里走开，就再也无法回来了。他们会赢。”  
Merlin侧头打算感谢对方，却看到了一张熟悉的面孔。“Edward？”他说，“真的是你！”  
Edward递给他一杯马丁尼。“我和你一样惊讶，老朋友。”  
“所以你终于成为外交官了，”Merlin接过杯子喝了口酒，“Harry一向说你能成功的。”  
Edward抿了口酒，对他的话一笑。“我觉得我有将近十年没听到过那名字了，”他温和地说，“他怎么样？还在惹所有接近他的人生气？”  
“差不多，”Merlin说，“如果Harry在这，他会很高兴见到你的。”  
Edward朝他投来诧异的目光。“怎么？”Merlin觉察到有什么不对头。  
“这也许听起来很奇怪，”Edward说，“但我知道Harry和我永远行不通，我的朋友。我说不清楚，他在我身上寻找某种我没有的东西，他要求我做一个我不是的人——我本来以为我能，你知道人年轻的时候都是什么样子——但我后来意识到我永远做不到。”  
Merlin看他一眼，调整了一下身体的重心，手指下意识地挨近了轮椅扶手的边沿。  
“我听不明白你的话。”Merlin说。  
“你还不明白，是吧？”Edward朝他倾下身子，在他耳边说，“你已经在那局象棋比赛中打败我了，在比赛开始前就打败我了。我从未想过会以这种方式输掉一盘棋。”  
Edward抽出雪茄点燃，眯起眼吐出烟雾。“如果你在暗示什么——”Merlin说。  
“——四人约会的那天晚上，”Edward打断他，“我们离开酒吧，我发誓我这辈子从未这么窘迫过，因为他告诉我他爱的是你。”Merlin猛地抬头看他，Edward拍拍他的肩。  
“我三十八了，我的朋友，”Edward望着陆续走进大厅的人群，“我后来才知道当他那么说的时候是认真的。让我把你推到更舒服的地方去吧，我想华尔兹就要开始了。”  
舞曲开始以后很久，Merlin仍然无法忘记Edward告诉他的那件事。他还记得那天晚上Harry对他说话时的样子，柏油马路的热气，停车场昏暗的光线，那辆红色敞篷车里朝Harry招手的那些年轻人。那天晚上Harry说出孤独的口气。  
“你在想什么？”Edward拿手指了指舞池里的人，“我能告诉你其中任何一个人的丑闻，要是你想要知道的话。”Merlin哈了一声，表示相信他的话。   
“我在想，”他打了个手势，“你没有问任何关于我的腿的问题。”  
Edward淡淡一笑。“你也没问我为什么在那天晚上不告而别，不是吗？”他说，“照我看来，你还是你自己，我也还是我自己，我们都过了根据别人目光判断自己的年龄了。”  
Merlin突然很感概。“Harry也许是对的。”他说。  
“什么？”  
“他说你对他来说太好了。”Merlin想起Harry的目光。  
“他说过这种话？”Edward表现出惊讶，“他总告诉你任何事情，对吧？我要去跳舞了，希望你今晚过得愉快。”  
他熄灭雪茄，扣好外套走进舞池，Merlin皱紧的眉头松开，最近，回忆里的人最近总是在意想不到的场合重新出现，他感到岁月流逝，也许已经像他手中这杯酒一样在不知不觉中变陈。Sanderson在人群中发现了他，找了个借口离开她今晚的男伴，朝他走来。“我不知道你来了。”  
“你知道，”Merlin说，“你在我进来时就看见我了，你只是不知如何过来打招呼。轮椅是个障碍，我想。”  
Sanderson意外地看着他。“你今晚怎么了？”她说，“如果你——”  
“我只是觉得想要离开了，”Merlin恢复冷静后朝她抱歉笑了笑，“派对始终不适合我。”  
Merlin对将他扶上轮椅的司机道了声谢，正要掏出钥匙开门，门却已经打开了，Harry站在门后面安静地看着他。“Arthur告诉我你今晚出门了，”Harry对他说，“派对不合口味？你回来的格外早。”  
“我想那是我的话吧，”Merlin说，“你是什么时候回来的？”  
“刚到，”Harry叹口气，这才露出些憔悴，“我绑架了某个中东富商，用对方的私人飞机回来的，我也许打破了Kingsman任何一条规则——你和我得想想这份报告怎么写。”  
Merlin根本连眉毛都没抬一下，说实在的，对于Harry你还能期待什么？他甚至低下头笑了出来，Harry诧异地看他。“有人心情不错嘛，”他说，“我以为你会火冒三丈。”  
Merlin止住笑，摇摇头。“我碰见Edward了，”他说，“还记得他吗？”  
“当然，”Harry冷嘲，“你俩想必说了我不少‘好话’，让我把你推进来吧，布鲁图。”  
Merlin耸耸肩，两手从轮椅上松开，Harry将他推进门，把门关上，然后松开手。  
“怎么，”Merlin回头看他，“不起码把我推到浴室去？”  
“我今天筋疲力尽了，”Harry揉了揉手腕，对他的请求无动于衷，“再说了，你一向知道你并不是完全不能站起来，你只是不愿意尝试。”  
Merlin脸上的笑容收敛。“不管我康复到什么程度，我都不可能再出外勤，你知道。”  
“但你至少能站起来，”Harry转身走向吧台，拿起一个杯子，给自己倒了些酒，“还是说那对你毫无意义？我碰见Christine了。”他说完举杯喝酒，掩饰自己的表情。  
“怎么，”Merlin还在等着他的下文，“你就在跑道上撞见了她？”  
Harry让悬念持续了一段时间。“Charles Hallam是她的第二任丈夫，”他说。  
“操。”Merlin说。  
“这也正是我的反应。”Harry说。“不管怎么样，她安全了。如果你好奇的话。现在请原谅，我得去洗个澡，Merlin。”  
“Harry。”Merlin叫住他。  
“什么？”  
那个问题到了Merlin嘴边又咽了回去。“我改变主意了，”他只是说，“关于康复训练。”  
Harry站住脚，他的肩背渐渐放松下来。“为什么，Merlin？”  
“我的脑子还在，”Merlin容易快乐的情绪回来了，“而且我是个比Tristan出色的后勤。”  
Harry的声音哑下去。“你这是在试图让我难受吗，你这固执己见的杂种？”  
“不，我是在告诉你我打算接受这件事，”Merlin盯着他的背，“已经过去很长一段时间了，不是吗？我也是时候放下这件事了。”  
Harry转过身看着他。“就这样？”他说。  
“喔，还有一件事，”Merlin重新把手扣上轮椅扶手，他感到舒服些了，好像身体里的重量慢慢恢复了似的，好像他坐在水里，但现在双脚碰到了陆地，“如果这种安排要持久下去，你得戒烟，Harry。这是我唯一的条件。”  
Harry还在原地傲慢地站着，只是朝他投来一种琢磨的目光。“那么，”Merlin说，“是还是不，Harry？我不可能坐在这里一整天。”  
“我可以戒烟，”Harry最终说，“如果你同意带Mr. Pickle去散步的话，对你的脚有好处。”  
“就这么说定了。”Merlin答应了他的条件，“帮这个残废个忙，好吗？他想吻你。”  
“站起来，”Harry恢复了他庄重的傲慢，“你就能得到那个吻。欢迎回来，Merlin。”  
Merlin望着他转身离开，消失在走廊尽头。无法自控地，他的脸上露出一个微笑。


	13. Chapter 13

Harry从烟盒里抽出一根烟，Merlin轻声咳嗽，瞥向他。Harry无声叹了口气，把抽出一截的烟重新掖入盒子里。Arthur瞧着他，略微有些意外。Harry对Arthur摆出“别问”的表情，Arthur将目光移向Merlin，Merlin对他摆出同样困惑的表情。  
“你俩看起来好多了，”Percival评价道，“至少你不再抽烟，而他站起来了。”  
Harry靠后坐着，任Percival拿眼角余光打量他的侧面。他弯起手肘，将烟盒顺势塞进外套口袋，连自己都对自己的举动感到惊异。“如果你需要，”Percival用惟恐天下不乱的口气说，“我还有些雪茄。”  
“不，谢了。”Harry把指甲剪得平平整整的手掌搁到桌面上，对着Merlin投降地耸起眉毛。  
一个微笑出现在Merlin的脸上，虽然他低头假装注视手表。“再一次迟到了，Galahad。”  
Arthur在椅子里举起手，阻止他们就这个话题继续下去。“言归正传，Galahad，你还没向我提交Lancelot的候选人名单。”  
Harry拿眼角瞥了一眼Merlin，Merlin正谛视着他。  
“我已经提交过候选人了。”Harry不悦地说。  
“你的候选人是个平民，”Arthur说，“有一长串小偷小摸记录，还差点因为欺诈而进了监狱。”  
“Arthur，”Harry平静地说，“别做个势利鬼。”  
Arthur望向Merlin，Merlin将一只空闲的手插进口袋里。“你不打算告诉他吗？”Arthur说。  
“什么？”Harry问道。  
Merlin隔了一会才回答。“你的上一名候选人Jordan Hassier于今天上午被捕了，Galahad。”  
Harry猛地抬头盯着Merlin，Merlin的表情让他的惊讶变为淡漠冷酷。“操。”他说。  
“不管你怎么维护他们，”Arthur斥责，“事实是，你选中的人并不稳定。上个世纪以来，Kingsman对自己的候选人有一定的要求，你对这些要求很清楚，它们自有其道理。”  
Harry喝了口酒。“唔，我是不会放弃的，”他端着酒杯，将杯子在手掌上转动，“是时候改革了，Arthur。我们能够接纳平民，还有女性候选人，等级制度和性别歧视都是时候终止了。”  
“你这么说只是因为你想随心所欲，”Percival插嘴，“这次又想举荐谁，Galahad？”  
Harry停顿了一下，目光从一张脸落到另一张脸，最后看向Merlin。“劳驾，Merlin？”  
Merlin转了个身，打开了墙上的屏幕。“Lee Unwin，”Merlin说，“他在大学期间辍学加入了军队，他受过狙击手训练，但始终没坚持到最后——他的射击训练成绩非常出色，不过正如你们所见，他的履历非常糟糕。”  
Percival笑了，笑声自信而低沉洪亮。“这就是你打算举荐的人？听起来没什么希望。”  
Harry的眉毛一抬。“他是个真实世界里真实的人，Percival，不是你的那些伊顿公学男孩。”  
“好了，”Arthur说，“我最后再给你一次机会，Galahad。如果这次你成功了，我会考虑你说的改革。希望这次你选择的人能熬到最后，真正成为Lancelot。散会，先生们。”  
Percival扣好西装，拍了拍Harry的肩膀站起来走了出去。Harry把椅子转了九十度，凝视着屏幕上Lee的档案，Merlin朝他走过来。“你在哪找到他的？”Merlin问道。  
Harry陷入沉思里。“你还记得Patrick吗，Merlin？那天晚上，我们和那群士兵起了争执，其中一个人拿瓶子袭击了他？有人在警车到来前把我们藏了起来，警察才没把我们逮捕。”  
Merlin仍然不解地望着他，Harry继续往下说。“那人叫Eddie Unwin，是Lee的父亲。”  
“所以他的父亲去世了，而你希望帮他个忙，”Merlin说，“你在感情用事，Galahad.”  
“他一事无成，”Harry说，“照这个速度下去，他的结局只有坐牢。我希望给他一个机会，至于能不能抓住这个机会，就看他自己了。”  
“快十年了，”Merlin禁不住笑起来，“你还是没变。在他身上看到你自己的影子？”  
Harry对Merlin侧过头来一笑，笑容里有着过去的影子。“如果是我，我从一开始就不会加入狙击手训练，你是知道我的。”  
Merlin露出一丝笑容。“让我们希望你的实验真的行得通，”他说，“你得去把他带回来。”  
Harry从烟盒里抽出根烟，Merlin按住他的手指。Harry无奈地摇头。“抱歉。老习惯。”  
“这个改革方案也有我的心血，”Merlin说，“是不是很奇怪？我开始从这种工作里汲取成就感？”  
Harry毫不留情地嘲笑他。“要不了多久你就会像Tristan一样，总在念叨我们出外勤的装备在过去是什么样子，Merlin。你会变成个愚蠢的，爱唠叨的老傻瓜。”  
话虽这么说，但Harry还是将烟盒扔进垃圾桶，他把手抽回来时，落到Merlin的拐杖上，安慰地按压了一下他的手背。Merlin自己也笑了。“我也许会的，害怕了？”  
“不如说满怀期待，”Harry迎上他的目光，“不管你和Arthur怎么想，我是认真的——我这就去和Lee Unwin谈谈。”

Merlin现虽然已经站了起来，但仍然没能完全丢掉拐杖。当他拄着拐杖走进Kingsman的会议室时，拐杖包铁的一头敲击在地板上的声音总是让他感到不自在和僵硬。Harry想必是注意到了，今天在讨论候选人的时候。  
Merlin将拐杖挂在其中一只手的手臂上，低头给唱机换唱片，Harry回来了。“回来得比我预计的要早，”Merlin说，“他的回答是什么？”  
Harry在沙发上坐下，没有马上回答，而是想了想。“我们得明天才知道了。”  
Merlin露出询问的眼神，Harry淡淡地解释：““他的儿子才两岁，Merlin，他说他需要考虑考虑这件事。”  
“那是他离开军队的原因吗？”Merlin顿时明白过来，“为了照顾妻子和孩子？”  
“我必须告诉你，”Harry淡淡地点点头，“我对这件事不乐观。我觉得他会拒绝，Merlin。”  
“你已经尽可能给他帮助了，”Merlin对此不感到意外，“你能做的事情有限。”  
Harry没有回答，Merlin停下挑选唱片的动作看着他。“喔，不，”他皱起眉头，“Harry，你没有消除他的记忆？你到底想干什么？”  
“我希望能留给他一个机会，Merlin，”Harry说，“如果他日后后悔并且打算改变主意——”  
“‘如果’，”Merlin讥嘲，“万一他转身把这件事告诉了别人？”  
Harry沉沉吸了口气。“他向我保证他不会的，”好像自己也觉得好笑，他抬起眼睛冲Merlin眨了眨右眼，“别担心，我没有告诉他任何名字和地址，除了我的。”  
“你这个疯狂的家伙，”Merlin只得纵容地叹气，“看来我们只能等等看了，对吧？”  
Harry给自己倒了杯酒，Merlin重新将唱片放上唱机，Harry看似无意瞥了他一眼。  
“你的腿怎么样？”  
“上一次我带着Mr. Pickle走到了半小时，”Merlin说，“我想下次也许能丢掉拐杖。”  
Harry慢悠悠呷着酒分辨着他的话。“好吧，”他说，“其中哪部分是谎言？”  
Merlin拉长嗓音抱怨，但声音是愉快的，眼睛里闪着自嘲的光芒。Harry抬起酒杯，掩盖自己被对方吸引的目光。表面上看来Merlin严肃而难以接近，但实际上他并不怎么拿自己当回事，不自以为有什么了不起，这是他的魅力之一。当然他自己是不知道了。  
他那时候经常对Merlin感到愤概不已。比如在Murray的课上。在Murray发表那些谬论的时候，Merlin明明能够将他驳斥得再也无法抬起头，但Merlin一点也不在乎地耸了耸肩。“何必呢？”他对Harry说，“我能轻易赢得这场辩论，但我不会因此得到什么满足，Harry。”  
“你还拒绝让我上交那篇论文，”Harry想起来，“驳斥犹太复国主义的，我润色了两次，通宵熬夜把它写了出来，但你在我有机会上交之前将它抽了出来，你还记得吗？”  
“什么？”Merlin困惑地望着他，无法跟上Harry回忆的脚步。  
“Murray，”Harry放下酒杯说道，“为什么你总在阻止我找他的麻烦？他是个恐同的老顽固。”  
Merlin“喔”了一声摇摇头。“怎么？”  
“你有两次都差点被学校开除，”Merlin说，“Murray替你说话。你知道吗？”  
Harry哼了声。“这件事是你编出来的。”  
“我还真希望是，”Merlin的笑意更深，“但很显然，尽管你的性取向无法改变，你还经常让他头疼，但你是他最喜欢的学生——奇怪，对不对？那些被你忽略的人却在讨好你？”  
Harry从他话语里分辨出另一层意思而仰起头，但像以往一样没有追究。Merlin将拐杖搁到一边，朝Harry伸出手来，故意表现得像是要摇摇欲坠。“站起来和我跳舞？”  
Harry打喉咙里低哼，扬起眉毛，用礼貌的态度掩盖自己心脏的跳动。他站起来，Merlin的手落在他的腰部，鼻息落到他的颈侧，渐渐找到他心脏的搏动。  
“你要再晚站起来一会，我就支撑不住自己了。”Merlin说。  
Harry知道他只是在开玩笑。“我们不是真的要跳舞，对吗？”  
“为什么不？”Merlin说。  
“因为你不喜欢这一套。”Harry说，不无烦恼地发现自己口吻里带着一丝淡淡的指责味道，他本来没打算怎么干。他想念他的烟了，所有被Merlin明令禁止的乐趣，还有大麻。  
Merlin凑近前像是真的要和他跳舞。他们距离很近，Harry的目光被Merlin的目光和他的侧面轮廓所吸引。Merlin的拥抱带来毛衣和旧书本的味道，Harry感到胃部一阵紧张。他的牛津鞋后退，在地板上发出刺耳的声音，但被轻巧的乐曲所掩盖。Merlin右腿的膝盖以下僵直着，并不能真正做出完美的舞步，开始十分钟全都被Harry花在了担心他的伤腿上。  
“你在和我调情，”Harry不无惊讶地意识到，“这对你来说一定是个新领域。”  
Merlin再一次那样笑起来，他看起来压根没打算把自己当真而Harry觉得那很火辣。“我打算什么都试试看，Harry，”Merlin像是吐露一个秘密一样对他说，“再加上，打从三十岁以后，我希望时间过得慢一点。”

随着年纪的增长你会逐渐意识到自己想要什么，Harry想道，有时候，这种想法会清晰得让你感到可怕，有时候，它又会提供一种安慰。当他二十岁的时候，他可从未想过自己有一天会穿着牛津鞋出任务，但现在他想要的只是煮完这壶咖啡，回到床上。他会花一点时间去拿报纸，而Merlin会照例借着这段空档把他藏在抽屉里的烟扔掉。   
每天如此。   
Harry回到床上，不意外地发现烟灰缸再一次不见了。不出任务的时候他们像傻瓜一样靠坐在床上，各自阅读报纸，然后把不同的版面交换。Merlin穿着愚蠢的毛袜子和居家长裤，Mr. Pickle趴在他的大腿上，悠闲自得地晃着尾巴。Harry把太阳报的头版标题翻过来指给他看，Merlin会说“操蛋，Harry”，因为只有他们两人知道那些标题的真正含义是什么。   
他们的大腿挨在一起，脚趾头偶尔碰到随即分开，并不总是因为情欲，偶尔只是因为Harry需要确认Merlin在那——但他从来没有说出口。天气不好的日子，Mr. Pickle受到惊扰跳下床，Harry会重新闭上眼睛再睡一会，如果Merlin放下报纸凑过来吻他，那便意味着“早餐已经好了”。   
这天早晨Harry闭着眼睛思考着新任务的计划，Merlin在一旁阅读，Mr. Pickle安静地侧卧在地毯上，并没有打扰他他们。电话铃声突然响起来，Harry睁开眼，Merlin正在看着他。   
他抬手抓过话筒。“是的，我是，”他沉默了一阵，看着Merlin，“不，我能理解。再见。”   
他放下话筒，下意识地伸手去抓烟盒，发现它不在原地时稍微有些焦躁，Merlin拉开抽屉把烟盒扔给了他，Harry朝他投去感激的一瞥。“怎么样？”Merlin在他点燃烟后才问。   
“他拒绝了我，”Harry吸入一口烟，眯起眼，“我们得找到下一位候选人。”   
“也许他还不知道自己想要什么。”   
Harry又吸了一口，把烟掐灭摁入烟灰缸里。“我得再去拜访他一次，Merlin。”   
“他已经做出选择了，Harry，”Merlin审视着他脸上的表情，“他刚结婚，有个孩子，也许你该让他去过他自己的人生。”   
他第一次公开反对这件事，Harry注视着他片刻移开视线。“你不明白。”他说。   
Merlin并不打算和他争论。“你想让我试试我的方式吗？”他望着Harry的侧脸，“更改一下他的资料，引起随便什么无关痛痒但足以让他坐牢的机构的注意，他明天就会来找你了——我用同样的方式帮过Percival不少忙。”  
Harry好笑地看着他。“怎么？”Merlin抬起眉毛。  
“我一向好奇Percival是怎么让他的候选人乖乖听话的，”Harry说，“原来如此。不，我想这次不需要动用你的方式，Merlin。我打算再找他谈谈。”  
Merlin倒没有在意，Harry向来不按牌理出牌，这一点他已经习惯。但Harry眯起眼睛，突然变得欲言又止，Merlin望了他一眼。“我不知道该买什么，”Harry说，“但我买到了这个。”他拉开抽屉，掏出一个小盒子对Merlin晃了晃。“算是一件像样的东西，我想。”  
“‘像样的东西’？”Merlin说。  
Harry把点燃的烟夹在手指间，假装非常不耐烦。“别这么看着我，我不知道应该买什么，”他说，“但如果你戴上它，我不会假装那对我毫无意义，Merlin。”  
Merlin打开那个盒子。“一个戒指。”他感到有点尴尬，但没有笑出声，他望着Harry在腾起的香烟雾气后面的面孔，那突然变得有点距离。“你给我买了个戒指。”Merlin重复道。  
“愚蠢，我知道，”Harry淡淡地说，“但有时候——当我在外面出任务的时候——你还记得在巴黎那次吗？我希望你身上有什么能让你想起我的东西。”  
Merlin对上他的脸，他突然意识到Harry在想什么，并且希望他别再讲下去。“如果我出了什么意外，”Harry的声音平淡，随后自己解释，“打火机很难算得上是份礼物。”  
“Harry，”Merlin必须对他直说，“我可以戴上这个，但只有在回到这所房子里以后，那对你来说足够吗？”  
“当然，”Harry扫他一眼，说，“现在，让一让，Merlin，我要起床扮演那个完美无缺，稍微有点自大的Galahad了——我得老实告诉你，这些日子里我觉得他们越来越快要成功把我变成一个绅士了，你难道不觉得那很可怕？”  
“不，Harry，”Merlin奚落他，“他们永远不会的，这点我很清楚。”Harry不置可否，在下床前吻了他一下，Merlin把那枚戒指和打火机一起收进抽屉里。

Merlin看了看表，现在已经将近晚上七点了，所有的候选人都到齐了，然而Galahad和他的候选人并没有出现。他已经无法再推迟下去，他转过身，正要打开通往训练室的门，Galahad带着一个人朝他走了过来。Merlin转过身注视着那个歪戴着棒球帽，叼着烟的男人，他穿着一件过分宽大的外套，烟斜着叼在嘴里，这时候伸出手来，草草揸开五指要和Merlin握手。他把烟吐到地上拿脚后跟踩灭。“Oi，什么情况？”这个男人大大咧咧地说，Merlin对着Harry皱眉。  
“他就是Lee Unwin？”Merlin说，“Arthur会爱上他的，Galahad。”  
他的口气让Harry唇边露出个微笑。“拜托，Merlin，”Harry叹息着说，“没有看上去那么糟。”  
Lee站在原地等待着指令。Merlin朝他做了个请手势。“进去吧。”他说。  
Lee拧开门走进去，Harry走上前，和Merlin一起注视房间里的Lee。“你认真的？”Merlin低声说，抬起手捏了捏眉心。  
“从未如此认真过。”Harry说。  
“你是怎么让他答应的？”Merlin起了疑心，“Galahad？”  
“我告诉他，如果出了任何意外事故，”Harry压低声音说，“我会照顾他的孩子。”  
“噢，不，”Merlin蹙着眉头说道，“Galahad！”Harry转过身，权当没有听见。  
Merlin还要说什么，Harry背着手煞有介事地看了一眼双面玻璃里。“别出声，先别告诉我，”他狡猾地说，“那个穿着姜黄色定制西装的是Percival推荐的候选人，我猜的对吗？牛津还是剑桥？”  
Merlin朝他投来一个眼神，Harry做了个无辜的挑衅表情。“好吧，”他说，“我不问。”  
Merlin对他做了个警告的手势。“别告诉他任何有关训练的事，你知道程序，”Merlin这么说，“现在要是你能原谅我，我得去训练一屋子小兔崽子——尤其是你的小兔崽子。”  
Harry微笑着目送Merlin拧开房门。“你是最出色的，Merlin。”他说。  
“喔，滚蛋，”Merlin摇头说道，“别在需要我的时候说你爱我，你这个混球。”  
他走进门，Harry满意地移开目光，却看到Arthur迎面走来。“Galahad，我们需要谈谈。”


	14. Chapter 14

Harry望着Arthur严肃沉默的脸。  
“出什么事了？”  
“你成功说服了Percival，对吧？”Arthur咧开嘴唇，露出个笑容，但眉头却紧紧皱着。  
“我什么？”  
“他举荐的那个男孩，”Arthur瞧着他，露出怜悯的眼神，“他是个孤儿，头上还悬着五万元的赏金，你们以为我不会发现？”  
Harry诧异地抬头看着Arthur，随即笑出了声。“这可真是个意外。”他说。  
“想笑就笑吧，Galahad，”Arthur说，“但我开始怀疑你的改革计划是一场在Kingsman内部拉帮结派的阴谋。”Harry不再笑，他皱起眉望着Arthur平板而冷静的脸。  
“这么多年过去了，Arthur，”Harry若有所思，“你还是这麽多疑。”  
Arthur把手放在桌上，端坐着，木然不动。“那么就别给我怀疑你的理由，Galahad。”  
“你想说什么？”  
Arthur远远在桌子另一端注视着他，他眯起眼睛，朝Harry摆出一张威严，无法被任何情感渗透的面孔。“他站起来了，Harry，”Arthur冷漠地说，“别再和他玩这种过家家游戏，你知道这行不通。这同样违反规则，你们俩之间这种隐蔽的联盟——”  
“Arthur，你知道这和规则没关系，”Harry打断他，“你疑心的是这里面有什么政治的动机。”  
Arthur沉声笑了一下。“一切都有政治的动机，Galahad，”他说，“比如你们争取到了Percival的支持，下一个是什么，Gawain？”  
Harry叹息着，声音里有些疲倦，但仍然冷静。“我并没有游说过他，我相信Merlin也没有。”  
“这并不是我所担心的，”Arthur说，“Kingsman的训练项目非常严格，我并不认为你们的举荐人有能力通过最后的考验。我只是想要确认你的忠诚仍然属于Kingsman。”  
Harry感到不快。“我的忠诚属于Kingsman，并不属于你，”他说，“但我并不想搞分裂。你要怎么样才能相信我？”  
Arthur的声音和他一样平板。“你知道该怎么做，Galahad，”他皱着眉头说，“离开他，或者让他离开你。顺便一提，你和Percival的候选人里只能留下一个，希望是你的那一个。”  
Harry站起来，一边扣好西装一边凝望着Arthur的脸。“这些年来你变得越来越害怕失去权力了，”Harry审视着对方说，“那是因为你在变老吗，Arthur？”  
Arthur朝他抬起已经被白发覆盖的头颅，嘲讽地扭曲了嘴唇。“当你到了我这个年纪，你就会知道的，”他这么说道，带着意味深长的目光斜扫了Harry一眼，“答案是什么？”  
“这份改革方案对Merlin来说也一样重要，你知道。”  
“当然，”Arthur恢复了慈祥的面孔，他的目光柔和，落在Harry脸上，“对你来说，这也许只是个玩笑，对他来说，这是他后半生唯一能干的工作。最好别把它毁了，你认为呢？”  
“别碰他的工作，Arthur，”Harry镇定地说，“我可以看看我有什么能做的。但Percival乐意举荐什么人可不是我能插手的事，你得自己去和他谈谈。”  
他说完自己想要说的话，转身朝外走。“对了，”Arthur说，“谢谢你救了Christine，她从来不听我的。”  
Harry转头玩味地看着对方。“你从未想过这是因为什么？”抛下这句话，他离开了房间。

“你的举荐人，”Merlin说，“他挑了一只史宾格。所以他也许并不完全无药可救，嗯？”  
Harry沉浸在自己的思绪中，完全没有聆听Merlin的话语。Merlin抬起头望着他，Harry这才反应过来，他勉强冲对方微笑了一下，重新开始切割自己的牛排。“什么？”  
“Harry，到底是怎么回事？”Merlin仔细辨认着他的神态，“你在考虑什么？”  
Harry拿着刀叉的手顿住了，他看着Merlin。“Percival的候选人，”他扯了个谎，咧了咧嘴唇说，“我听说他是个非常有希望的候选人，是真的吗？”  
“你知道我不能讨论这个，Harry，”Merlin因为拒绝向他吐露秘密而微笑，“但在我看来，他不是最有希望的候选人。”  
Harry凝视Merlin的脸，并没有留心从他口中说出的话语。Merlin疑惑地住了口，放下自己的刀叉，看着他。“Harry？”  
Harry回过神来。“啊，”他自我解嘲地说，“Percival把我们都愚弄了，James不是个贵族。”  
“他并没有成功愚弄我，”Merlin一本正经却又自负地说，“我非常清楚他是在哪找到他的， Percival永远欠我个人情。”  
Harry笑了笑，短暂忘却心事，表现出感兴趣的样子。“在哪？”  
“哈罗路的韦伯利警署，”Merlin说，“至于Percival是怎么认识他的，你得去问他自己了。”  
“Merlin，”Harry正色说，“你认为这次改革能成功吗？”  
“当然。怎么，Arthur说了什么？”  
“没什么，他只是否决了加入女性候选人的提议，”Harry说，“所有的骑士都一致反对，看来我们这一年是无法改变这一点了。自从Danielle死后，Arthur再也不愿意冒险了。”  
面对他的话，Merlin和以往一样乐观，而那让Harry感到轻松了些，虽然他知道Merlin的乐观只是基于他个性里不肯认输的那一部分，而并不是真的有什么把握。“给他一点时间，他会改变主意的，”Merlin告诉他，“他并不完全是个冥顽不化的人。”  
“这是什么意思，”Harry的目光变得锐利，扫过Merlin的脸，“有什么我不知道的事？”  
“我只是在说，”Merlin想起什么，语气里多了几分迟疑，“他是Danielle的举荐人。”  
Harry突然明白过来一切，Danielle才是那个Arthur安排给Merlin的人，不是他，如果Danielle没有死在车臣，如果Merlin没有失去双腿而转为内勤，如果感情不是这个世界上最难以预测和无法控制的东西——Arthur的计划会成功，Merlin是他安全的继任人， 能够在Arthur退下来以后继续掌控Kingsman，并且永远，永远不会考虑什么危险的改革。  
“你真是越来越沉默了，”Merlin望着他渐渐阴沉下来的脸色，“你在想什么？”  
“在想我也许是你生活里最大的变数，”Harry用一种他自己也无法解释的口吻说，“而那对你未必是件好事。”  
Merlin故意咂动舌头，发出惊叹声。“有人在自我检讨，”他说，“今天是什么日子？”  
“我不是在开玩笑，Merlin，”Harry说，“Christine告诉我你曾经想过离开学校加入军队。”“所有人那段日子里不都想过？”Merlin说。  
“不是你，你从不心血来潮，”Harry抿了抿嘴唇，继而一笑，“我想我知道那是因为什么。”  
Merlin打量着他，他脸上不再带着微笑，而是带着沉着的惊讶。“那是因为什么，Harry？”  
Harry扯下餐巾，瞧了一眼自己的腕表，拉开椅子站起来。“我的食物冷了，”他摆出厌烦的姿态，“我本来也并不怎么喜欢威灵顿牛排。现在恕我失陪，Merlin，我今晚有个约会。”  
Merlin抬头盯着他的目光像是想要揍他，Harry的手指掐入掌心。“你什么？”  
“我有个约会，Merlin，”Harry平淡地说，“我想这个时候他也差不多到了——啊，来了。”  
门铃响起，Harry转身去开门。Merlin在他身后的目光，他假装没看见。  
一个男人出现在门外，带着领结，脸上露出羞怯的微笑，手里拿着一瓶酒。“我不知道该带什么作为礼物，”他凑上前吻了吻Harry的面颊，然后说，“所以我带了瓶酒。”  
“啊，Jim，进来吧，”Harry接过酒，将门关上，“Jim，这是Merlin，Merlin，这是Jim Lancaster。”  
Jim走进来，带着一种天真的惊讶看了眼Merlin。“我不知道你今晚有伴。”他说。  
Harry将门关上，走进餐厅。“我敢肯定Merlin不会介意的，”Harry说，“对吗，Merlin？”  
Merlin拧过头盯着他，Harry顶住了一阵退缩的欲望。“当然不。”Merlin最后说。  
“事实上，”Jim继续天真地建议，“如果你想要的话你可以加入我们，Harry，你觉得如何？”  
Harry正打算冷淡礼貌地加以拒绝，却看见Merlin把背往椅子上一靠，抬起头来露出一种挑衅而冷峻的神情。“我很乐意。”Merlin说。Harry挑起眉毛，凝视着Merlin的脸。  
“我去，”他顿了顿，断开和Merlin的对视，对Jim笑了下，“找两个合适的杯子。”  
“我来帮你一把，”Merlin温和地站了起来，接过他手里的酒，“你永远找不到那些你知道它们在哪的东西，Harry。”Harry僵在原地，感到Merlin接过他手里的酒。  
Merlin的手指划过他的手腕内侧，指甲掐了他一下，让他闭起眼睛吸了口气。他下流而无助地硬着，就因为这么一个不经意的，什么含义也没有的动作。这个夜晚会非常，非常难熬。

他从架子上取下杯子，Merlin在他身后走进来。Harry歪头看着他。  
“‘我很乐意’？”他压低声音说，Merlin没看他，而是抬起手替他关上打开的柜门。  
“他邀请的我，”Merlin说，口气里有种恼人的漫不经心，“我不觉得这会是个问题，你呢？”  
Harry沉沉吸了口气。“你还真的要让我说出口，对吧？”他连珠炮似的用残酷的口吻说，“说我厌倦了我们之间的关系，想要尝试些新的东西，说我厌倦了把工作和生活掺杂在一起，如果你不介意的话，在我四十岁以前，我只想继续享受我还能抓住的乐趣。”  
Merlin把瓶塞抽出，将红酒倒进两个空酒杯里。“Harry，”Merlin用过去那种口吻说话，意味着他很难被说服，“他是我们的客人，我可不喜欢让他失望。我们还差一个杯子，我想。”  
Harry望着他拿出一个新的杯子。“这么说来，你是执意这么做了。”  
“从我的角度看，Harry，”Merlin倾身在他耳边低语，“你比我更害怕这个，不是吗？”  
他扔下Harry，大步走向客厅，Harry抬起左手抓住冰冷的台面边沿，Merlin离开时吻了他的嘴唇一下，但那和平常确认他是否安全的那些吻不一样，那个吻像是个礼貌的再见。

Jim按在Harry的侧腰上，顺着那儿的皮肤一路来到髋骨，他低下头，像是个还没断奶的孩子一样拿鼻梁轻拱Harry肩颈处的皮肤。Merlin坐在床边的单人沙发上，隔着一段距离观察着这一切，他是个冷静，从容得有些残酷的观察者，光是他那样坐在阴影里就让Harry感到一阵痛苦。他已经习惯了Merlin的嘴唇和手掌，他的那些过分温和但总能让他很快沉浸其中的前戏，Jim的亲吻过分急促，爱抚和所有像他这个年龄的年轻人一样粗鲁而没有耐心，他的嘴唇轻扫着Harry的颈侧甚至让他有些想笑。  
一开始Harry几乎无法硬起来，他不喜欢拥抱而Jim的胳膊将他缠绕得太紧，汗湿的皮肤紧贴在一起让他不舒服。Merlin摇头，发出不赞同的轻叹声，站起来走到Harry跟前，低头看着他。“不不，Jimmy boy，”Merlin用他醇厚的低音说，“你对他太温柔了，他不喜欢这样。”  
Jim在Merlin的示意下抓住他的手腕，Merlin朝他靠近，Harry睁开眼，知道自己不会得到那个期待中的吻但仍然因为等待而处于焦灼的渴望中。Merlin咬了咬他的嘴唇，手指潜入衬衫扯开了他的纽扣，Harry低喘着挺起肩膀，因为这个Merlin完全不同于他的认知而感到一阵慌乱。Merlin剥开他的衬衫，手掌拍打着他的侧腰让他痛苦呻吟扭动。  
他的牙齿找到Harry的乳头，咬了下去。Harry颤抖着挺起腰，对上Merlin的目光。  
“瞧？”他已经硬得过分必须咬牙阻止自己发出声音，Merlin却在这时退了开来，“Jimmy boy，你现在可以操他了。我想Harry必定准备好了，是不是，Harry？”  
Harry抿着嘴唇喘息，汗湿的头发垂在前额上。他感觉到Merlin的手掌穿过他的头发，微微拉扯着直到带来刺痛，那迫使他昂起头，随后Merlin便退开了。他回到他原本的座位上，不再关心房间的另一头发生的事。Jim窃笑着咬住他的耳垂，说“他是对的，我想。”  
接下来的一切全是一团可疑的混乱，Harry得死死握住拳头，才能阻止自己去猜测Merlin在想什么，阻止自己露出那种目光——那种几乎无法克制投向Merlin的目光。Merlin垂头沉浸在自己的工作中，他的手指在键盘上敲打，眼睛专注地盯着屏幕。只有在抬手去拿那杯酒时他才会顺带朝这边瞥一眼，Jim注意到Harry的视线，舌尖舔入他的耳垂笑了笑。“喔你想让他操你，Harry，”男孩那些黏糊糊的亲吻发出水声，“你真是放荡无耻。”  
Merlin停止打字，从屏幕上方朝Harry投来一种眼神。Harry任由他探究地研究自己的脸，没有主动和他目光接触，而是转过头吻上Jim的嘴唇。他等待片刻，打字声重又响起。  
“别耽搁太久，先生们，”Merlin仿佛甘甜雪莉酒的声音再次响起，“Jim，干进去就是了，你在等什么？”  
Harry盯着Merlin的脸，懒懒说，“别用训练时那一套，他不是你的学员。”  
“喔，”Merlin抬起手调整了一下屏幕，有意让Harry看见他舔唇，“是吗？Harry？”  
Harry的喉咙一紧。他往后，拧住Jim那只不安分地，正在往他的小腹前进的手。年轻人发出抱怨的声音，抱紧了Harry的腰。如果他必须干完这个，他就会一丝不苟地进行下去。他放松肩膀，把身体的重量交付到Jim的胸膛上。Jim用平日里会使得Harry蔑视的词汇称赞他，Harry姿态生硬地往前挪了些，稍微分开腿，等待对方的阴茎操进来。  
但年轻人将Harry翻了个身，让他跪趴在床垫边沿，两手撑在床上，Harry无法看到Merlin的神情因为他正背对着对方，他的裤子被退到脚踝处，膝盖陷进床垫里，这种姿势让他的胃沉下去，他必须咬紧牙关克制血液里杀戮的冲动。Merlin会知道为什么，所以Merlin从不会这么干——Merlin会尽量一举一动都留在Harry的视线里，好让他安心。  
“你紧张得像块泡久了水的木板，”Jim轻率地说，手指刮过他的脊背，“老家伙。”  
“Lancaster，”Merlin开口说，嗓音里的压力带着刺骨的威迫，“你再这么说话，虽然我的年龄差不多是你的一倍——但我会站起来踢你的屁股。”  
Jim转向Merlin。“喔，苏格兰先生，”他非常没有教养地咧嘴嘟囔，“你硬了，是不是？”  
“好了，Merlin，”Harry淡淡地开口阻止，“他没有说错什么——而我确实需要这个。”  
他没有说出“所以为什么你不闭上嘴呢？”，但Merlin坐了下来。Harry叹了口气。  
Jim稍微用力分开他的臀部，他的舌头操进来时Harry骂了一声见鬼，Jim得意地告诉他“就是这样，宝贝”然后继续。   
Merlin并没有再开口干预，Harry等待着他站起来离开房间，他正在被展示给房间里另一个人的想法让他无药可救地硬着，也许他骨子里永远无法成为一个真正的绅士。  
Jim用手指把已经被他舔的湿润的部位扩展开，将它撑开些展现给Merlin。“瞧见了吗，”年轻人炫耀地说，“它正在恳求我进入。”  
Harry听到Merlin走近的声音，还有他和Jim低沉的，耳语般的交谈声，他并不知道发生了什么，那条该死的舌头离开了一段时间，随后重新凑了上来。这一次Jim的舌头顶入得更深，更粗暴，Harry的阴茎抽动了一下渗出前液，他惊讶于年轻人突然变得完美的技巧。  
他很快朝后迎向Jim的舌头。对方往更深处探去时，Harry瘫软下来，臀部不知羞耻地摆动着，迎向那条正在品尝他的舌头  
Jim在Harry的后腰落下一个吻，然后开始用舌头和牙齿交替品尝Harry的臀部。Harry的肩膀绷紧了，他快要到了，正当他快要射进床单里时，已经将他舔开的男人抓住他的阴茎，阻止了他的高潮。Harry差点咬住自己的口腔，随后听到了对方站起来的声音。  
“抱歉，我本来不想干预，”又是Merlin那把克制的声音，只是沙哑了些，“全是你的了。”  
“你难道不想留下来？”Jim说，那本来是句轻佻的玩笑话，但Merlin严肃地想了一想。  
“不，”他对上Harry的视线，“我想这里没有什么是留给我的了。晚安，Harry。”  
Merlin侧身从架子上取下自己的大衣，头也不回地离开房间。Harry闭上眼，等待楼梯下面传来的关门声。关门声响起，Harry将顺势吻上来的Jim推开，在对方“搞什么鬼”的抱怨声中拉开彼此的距离，垂头点了根烟。他思考了一下。  
“一般来说，我会邀请你留下来，Jim，但我今天累了，正如你所看到的，”Harry停顿片刻，自嘲地笑了下，“所以我得请求你离开——把你刚才从我外套里拿走的那些现金当做我的道歉，晚安。”  
“你在说什么？我没有拿走任何现金！”  
Harry中断抽烟的动作，扫了他一眼。“去找份像样的工作，Jimmy boy，”他说，“因为有些东西过了某个年龄你就无法轻易地得到了，把这当做我这个‘老家伙’的建议，离开时关上门，好吗？”  
Jim瞪他一眼，愤怒地抄起自己的衣服砰一声关上了门，Harry只是歪了歪脑袋。  
他又抽了一阵烟，抄起电话。“Arthur，”他说，“你在那吗？我希望你该死地满意。”  
“非常好，”Arthur礼貌而疏远地回答，“我想你会很高兴知道，你们的项目活下来了。”  
Harry停下把烟凑近嘴边的动作，他看见Merlin把戒指留在了电话旁边。  
“你们会拿到改革需要的资金和所有你们需要的人脉，”Arthur说，“你和Percival的候选人也会继续留下来，晚安，Galahad。”Harry挂断了电话。

其余的事情进行得很顺利，除了Merlin不再住在这所房子里。Lee Unwin和另外五名候选人进入到了高空跳伞环节那天，Merlin派人来取走他的东西。Mr. Pickle蹲在他的脚边，困惑地望着主人阴郁不快的脸。“别这么看着我，”Harry对它说，“他不会回来了，你知道。”  
Mr. Pickle低低叫了一声，尾巴拍了拍Harry的裤脚。  
“我他妈的怎么知道？”Harry低声说，“我父亲说得对——我是个残酷的杂种——那就是我，Mr. Pickle。”  
小狗睁着湿润的眼睛盯着他，不解地继续叫喊。Harry叹口气，无奈地垂下眼睛将它抱了起来。“我朝他开了枪，但这次不是空包弹，”Harry揉着它的头低语，“所以现在只剩下你和我了，我想。”他这么说完，望着那辆载有Merlin物品的车子开走。


	15. Chapter 15

“我觉得我没戏了。”Lee Unwin说。  
“胡说。”Harry驳斥他。  
“拜托，Galahad，”Lee朝他摇头，幅度很小但他的眉毛耷拉下来，“你知道这是实话。”  
“你想让我鼓励你呢，”Harry慢条斯理切着牛排，“还是想让我告诉Merlin你不干了？”  
“实话说？我并不清楚我想要什么，”Lee用困惑的神色盯着他，“但我的直觉告诉我这地方不属于我，你看见里面那些人了吗？我看起来和他们有任何共同之处？”  
Harry停下动作，拿沉思的表情打量着他。为了这顿晚餐，年轻人挂了胡须，还换上了一套新衣服，尽管如此，他在餐厅里依然显得格格不入。为了假装自己没有坐立不安，他拿两手搓着酒杯，阻止自己抱紧双臂的冲动。Harry将一切看在眼里。  
“我带你到这来是庆祝你进入到了选拔的最后阶段，不是来听你抱怨的。”Harry说。  
“我不是在抱怨，我——”Lee猛地闭上嘴，泄气地看着他的眼睛，“——你就是不肯接受现实，对吧？看着我，我可不是个绅士。”  
Harry露出个淡淡的微笑。“为什么？”  
“我的言谈举止，”Lee说，“再说了，我敢肯定Merlin并不喜欢我。”  
“这不是真的。”Harry断然说道。  
“我是唯一没有降落伞的那一个，”Lee不服气地说，“那告诉了你什么？”  
Harry端起酒杯呷了口酒，听见这句话不禁扬起眉毛。“他从未告诉你为什么？”  
Lee把酒杯放下，朝后靠向椅子，耸了耸肩。餐厅门打开，他转过头去，眉毛拧了起来。  
“噢，”他朝Harry做了个鬼脸，“看看谁来了。”Merlin带着James走进来，看见坐在餐厅里的Harry和Lee以后“啊”了一声，尽管他的表情平静，并不惊讶。  
Harry抬头瞥了他们一眼。“Arthur同意让我带他进来看看，”他对Merlin解释，“待会我会到一号更衣室去让他们量量他的尺寸。我猜你到这里来也是因为相同的原因？”  
“你猜的没错，”Merlin说，“Percival出任务去了，我带James来熟悉一下环境。”  
Harry凝视着Merlin的脸，他们大概有两天没碰面，Merlin还是带着那副克制的神态，平心静气地望着他，似乎他们从此以后除了工作再也没有别的话可说。站在Merlin身后的James躁动了一下，毫不客气地打量着Harry身后的Lee。“抱歉，先生们，”脖子上挂着皮尺的裁缝出现在餐厅门口，“一号更衣室已经空出来了。”  
“非常好，”Merlin低声说，把目光从Harry脸上移开，“James，你可以先进去了。”  
James奇怪地看了看两人之间怪异的僵滞气氛，他询问地看了一眼Lee，Lee耸耸肩。他离开后，Harry站起来，抬手扣好西装。“来吧，”他对Lee说，“我带你去看看三号更衣室，我想你会看见一些你喜欢的东西。”他带着自己的候选人朝餐厅外走去，Lee半信半疑地跟着，Harry看也不看Merlin，但Merlin拦住了他。  
“Percival告诉过你吗？”  
Harry停下脚步，在转过去以前深呼吸了一下。“什么？”  
“你必须和你的候选人一起参与，”Merlin说，“最后一个环节的选拔。”  
“怎么，Percival担心他的候选人通过不了比赛，想要自己插手？”  
“这是Arthur的主意，”Merlin仍然很镇定，“他认为既然我们提高了训练的标准，举荐人也该参与到训练中去，提供适当的引导并且阻止意外发生——其他人已经同意了。”  
Harry静静听完。“只此一次呢，还是以后每一次？”他严厉地说。  
Merlin转过目光，看着他身后的Lee。“我想三号更衣室是空的，你介意自己先去吗？Mr. Unwin？我和Harry有些事情需要私下里谈谈。”他用公事公办的口吻说道。  
Lee收住自己脸上的惊讶，点点头。他离开以后，Harry还站在原地等着Merlin要说的话。Merlin朝他递过来一张纸条，Harry低头看了看那张纸条，抬起头望着他。“这是什么？”  
“他的住址，”Merlin简单告诉他，“还有他妻子的电话号码，别多心，Harry，我给了Percival一样的东西。”  
Harry没有伸手去接，他捏着自己的雨伞，一副拒绝的骄傲面孔。“这东西没有必要。”  
“我会告诉你我告诉过Percival的话，”Merlin说，“我们都需要做一切准备。”  
Harry怒视对方。“他妻子的电话？你为什么不干脆给我一枚该死的勋章，Merlin？”  
Merlin抿住嘴唇，被冒犯般盯着他看。他走上前，把字条不容拒绝地塞进Harry的手心里掖紧。“因为我知道你他妈会因此彻夜难眠，怀疑自己是否让他去送死，”Merlin用教训的口吻严厉地说，“但你太骄傲又太自负，永远不会主动管我要这个。所以我觉得我还是最好现在把它给你，起码当你晚上躺下来时能睡得安稳——这样足够了吗？”  
Harry打开手掌，盯着掌中的字条看了看，他的愤怒消失，疲惫重新涌了上来。他自嘲地一笑。“我还记得Arthur带我到这里来的，”他说，“我告诉他，我没有一套自己的西装，他说我并不需要，因为你早就为我订做了一套——”  
“我过去是个愚蠢的傻瓜，Harry，”Merlin平静地说，“想必给你带来了不少困扰。”  
Harry突然明白过来。这些回忆已经再也没有作用，不管他曾经如何珍视它们，现在再也没有用处了。“抱歉，”他沉重地开口，“我会留着……这个。让我们希望我们不需要用到它，我猜他们已经量好尺寸了，出去看看？你先请。”  
Merlin打开门，退到一侧让出了路。“和过去一样，”Harry感概地说，“Christine抱怨你沉闷，你还记得吗？她说，你总在替人开门，布兰达夫人过去还问她你是否——”  
“——是个门童，”Merlin对他笑笑，“是的，我记得。”  
“但在她看来所有人都是她的仆人，除了她真正的仆人，”Harry取笑完才意识到自己再一次提到了过去，他抿住嘴沉默了一阵，“抱歉。我该闭上嘴。”Merlin朝他投来诧异的目光，因为他的抱歉，Harry移开脸。直到Harry离开，他们再也没有交谈半句。

 

“你又开始抽烟了。”  
“Percival，”Harry垂下眼皮，盯着忽明忽灭的烟头火光，“我现在不想争论。”  
“不？那不像你，”穿着合体西装的男人戴着眼镜，斜睨他一眼，“你认为Arthur为什么要让我们参与这次选拔？我猜他自己自从古巴革命后就没参与过任务了。”  
Harry把烟凑到唇边，抽了一口，眯起眼睛。“让我们看看他们如何失败？”他心不在焉。  
“或者如何成功，”Percival说，“但重点不在这。我认为他想要惩罚我们，尤其是你——因为你提出了这场该死的改革。”  
Harry顿了顿抽烟的动作，望着他。“Kingsman的选拔过程很危险，Percival，这你比我清楚，自从1989年以来我们用的都是实弹，Arthur的担心也许是有道理的。”  
“你自己相信这个吗？”Percival冷笑，“有道理？如果你要改革，也许你该反思一下人员选拔的过程，但你不想走那么远，对吧？因为你知道，有些东西不能碰——”Harry抽着烟，侧过椅子望着坐在一旁的Merlin，Merlin没有抬头，也没有参与争论。他还在做训练开始前的最后测试，从他手边冷掉的咖啡可以看出来，这几天他很忙。Harry陷入自己的思绪中，没有留心Percival朝他提出了问题。  
“什么？”他回过神来说。  
“我在问你，”Percival说，“如果你的候选人出了什么意外，你能否原谅自己。”  
Harry皱起眉，望向Merlin，Merlin不知何时起停止打字，正在看着他。“你在暗示什么？”  
Percival喝完自己杯子里的酒，站起来，抽出Harry嘴里的烟，在对方的抱怨声中将烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，Harry仰起头，Percival对他摇头。“我私下里告诉你，Galahad，这次选拔的最终人选已经定了，而那不是Lee Unwin。”  
Harry隔了一会才开口，声音有种冷冷的棱角。“Arthur告诉你的？”  
“先别管是谁告诉我的，”Percival说，“把这当做我突发慈悲之心，Galahad。现在劝说你的候选人退出还来得及，如果你不相信我，问问在座的这位吧。Merlin，告诉他。”  
Percival朝Merlin眨了眨眼，然后离开了。Harry皱着眉头从椅子上转了个身，看着Merlin。  
Merlin仿佛突然被打扰而感到不悦，在Harry的审视下，他继续自己的工作。Harry首先发难：“你知道这个？”  
“你知道Percival，”Merlin说，“他只是在耍你。如果你主动退出，James就会成为Lancelot。”  
Merlin伸手去拿自己的咖啡杯，却被一只手挡住了。他抬起头，看见Harry的脸。  
“我需要你告诉我实话，Merlin，”Harry严肃地说，“Percival说的话是否是真的。”  
Merlin松开手，叹了口气。“你对Arthur太没有信心了，他也许不喜欢平民，但他并不是个爱耍诡计的杂种，Harry，”Merlin的声音里有种安慰的意味，使得他放下心来，“你不信任Arthur，难道你不信任我？我向你确保我会保证所有人的安全，因为那是我的责任。”  
Harry审视他良久，渐渐放松下来。他回到自己的座位，假装忘了刚才的不安。他把自己的杯子推到Merlin跟前。“试试这个，”他告诉Merlin，“你那杯冷了。”  
“Mr. Heartless竟然学会了关心人。”虽是这么说，Merlin还是把杯子接了过来。  
“你该刮胡子了。”Merlin纳闷地看着他，Harry赶紧住了口。  
他心烦意乱，望着被Percival掐灭的烟，也没有再点一支的意思。已经十点了，他突然意识到，他之所以迟迟不离开这里，是因为Kingsman的裁缝店是他最近唯一能见到Merlin的地方。到了不得不离开的时候，他站起来时满腹心事。  
“如果我……你知道，那枚戒指，”Harry的声音沙哑但平稳，“你会留下它吗？”  
Merlin仍然坐着不动，他坐在会议桌一端，目光隐藏在眼镜片后面，但Harry从他脸上分辨出的只有宽容和疏远。“我不知道，Harry，”Merlin低柔地说，“有一件事情我很确定——我猜我们永远也不会知道了，你说对吗？”  
Harry沉默一阵后点头，他打开门。“这辈子只有这一次，我认为你做了个正确的决定。”  
“而那是什么？”  
“甩开我。”Harry这么说。  
回到车上，Harry的手终于能够从口袋里的戒指上挪开。而当他不再攥着它时，他觉得那些回忆也同它一道消失了。

 

直升飞机在窗外盘旋，干燥的空气里有灰尘和火药的气味。“猎鹰”已经被降服，Merlin和Harry交换眼神，在彼此的目光里看到距离任务结束还有多少时间。  
“我数到十，告诉我目标的姓名，十，九——”Harry走近开了两枪，目标惨叫着垂下头。Harry继续倒数，往前逼近。目标突然抬起头来，口中亮出一样东西。  
“手雷，长官！”Lee将他推开，自己朝前扑了上去，一声炸响过后，热浪迎面扑来，力度使得所有人后退，当这阵声浪过去，Lee Unwin已经倒伏在目标身上，和对方一起炸为碎片。Harry摘下自己的头套，望着眼前的一切。  
“操，”他听见自己的声音，居然还平稳得像个杂种，“我居然错过了这个。”  
他转向Merlin。“我很抱歉使你处在这种位置上，Merlin。”  
Merlin看了看他，转向James。“James，你的训练结束了，”Merlin说，“欢迎加入Kingsman。”Harry一直盯着Lee Unwin的尸体，或者那尸体残留的部分，直升飞机已经即将降落，Merlin朝他投来一种眼神，Harry摇头。  
“简直像我开枪打死了他，Merlin。”他戏谑地说，但Merlin太了解他，不会相信他毫不悲伤。Merlin还要说什么，Harry已经转过身离开，再没有回头看尸体一眼。新的Lancelot在Merlin身旁，警惕地望着Harry的背影。“他的候选人死了，Merlin。”  
“是的，我知道，Lancelot，”Merlin说，“我听见你了。”  
Lancelot看着他。“我听说他是唯一一个由Arthur破格邀请的人，他没有任何举荐人，那是真的吗？”  
“关于这一点，”Merlin说，望着Lee留下的血泊，“恐怕你得去问他了，Lancelot。”  
“这地方真有意思，”Lancelot说，“你们都没有任何感情。”  
“当一位出色的特工死了，我们为他举杯，但仅此而已。”Merlin说，“回去吧，Lancelot。”  
Harry和他一道回去，在会议上简要而清晰地解释了这次事故，说明了自己的失误。Merlin对他中立，甚至有些冷漠得难以置信的口吻感到忧心，但Harry表现得很出色。Merlin自己恐怕不能更好地解释事情的经过了，James正式继任为Lancelot，人们纷纷对他表示祝贺。  
Merlin当晚回到家里，第一个反应是洗了把脸。他站起来关上窗，然后在床上坐了很长时间，什么也不想只是发愣。他知道必须着手开始考虑这份报告应该怎么写，但他不愿意去想这个。他就这么坐了半个钟头，随后来到浴室里，开始给自己刮胡子。敲门声响起的时候他的手抖了一下，在脸上刮了个口子，鲜血立刻溢出。Merlin皱眉拿毛巾按了按伤口，也不打算把毛巾打开了，就这么去开门。  
他在打开门以前迟疑了片刻。  
Harry站在门外。Merlin正要开口，Harry打断了他。  
“在你朝我吼叫之前——首先，我是会离开的，”Harry说，“其次，我不知道还有什么地方可以去。”  
Merlin盯着Harry的脸。“我没打算朝你吼叫。”他说。  
“好极了，”Harry说，“那么我们至少解决了一个问题。”  
Merlin不应声，但手从门上移开，挪开了身子。Harry走进来，顺手关上了门。Merlin回到桌子旁坐下，看着桌上那瓶还没开的酒发愣。Harry将瓶子抄起来看了看。“我不知道你家里还有这种东西。”  
“那本来是用来庆祝的，”Merlin说，没提到庆祝什么。Harry“噢”了一声放下瓶子。  
“我……”Harry开了个头。  
“因为那些梦，让你没办法睡着，”Merlin接过他的话，“我懂，Harry。”  
“对，”Harry叹息着拉开椅子在他对面坐下，“因为梦。我能把这打开吗？反正我们现在不需要庆祝了。”Merlin抬头看他，Harry没有对上他的视线，他阴沉地望着酒瓶，面带倦容。  
Merlin点头。他站起身。“你自便吧，Harry，”Merlin恢复了过去的口吻，“我上楼去了。”  
“你的伤口，”Harry在他背后说，“我只看到过你这样两次，上一次是在Danielle死后。”  
Merlin自己笑笑，在楼梯上冲他转过身。“我不知道你那时候注意过我。”  
“我也不。”Harry低头垂着眼睛，在手里转动着杯子，声音干涩平板。  
“Harry，我上楼去了，”Merlin首先移开视线，“如果你的计划是把自己灌醉，你该知道那是这所房子里唯一一瓶酒。”他抬步走上楼梯，Harry在他身后重新给自己倒了杯酒。  
Merlin睡了不到两个小时，起来时发现楼梯下的灯还亮着。Harry坐在椅子旁垂着头喝酒，眼镜摘下来摆在一侧。“我一定是醉了，”Harry看见他进来说，“我看见你在同情我。”  
“Harry，那是个意外，没人能发现它。”  
“我能，但我没有发现，这是个错误，而且是我的错误。”  
“如果你打算惩罚你自己，”Merlin生硬地说，“至少可以选择我看不见的地方。”  
当他们构想出这个计划的时候，并没有想到它的不成熟和漏洞，而那让他们两人都付出了代价，Harry知道他永远无法原谅自己，而Merlin作为一个比他更严格要求自己，并且对责任和义务看得更重的人——这对他的打击要大得多。Harry的眼里闪过一丝阴郁，但他的神色很快回到了平常的模样。“我只打算喝完我的这杯酒，”他平淡地说，“如果你不反对的话。”  
Merlin观察着他的神色，想起几年前他父亲去世的时候，但这一次，Harry的反应要平静得多。“你可以愿意在这里待多久就待多久，”Merlin说，他放软了口气，“我就在书房里。”  
“通知家属的事情，”Harry最后说，“我希望由我来进行。”  
Merlin顿了顿脚步，回答：“当然，Harry。”  
Merlin回到卧室，再也无法入睡，拧亮台灯以后他开始着手撰写这次事故的报告，但他只是面对着屏幕而发愣，拿手撑着额头。一辆车自窗外驶过，房内的光线因此而变化，Merlin顺手关上电灯，只留一盏台灯。他重新坐下，在黑暗中闭上眼，任由逼近的汽车灯光扫过他的脸。恍惚间，他觉得自己坐在摇晃的驾驶座上，这是一辆黄色小车，座椅破旧，车身却又崭新的喷漆。车子被侧面撞了一下，警笛尖锐地响了起来，引擎在空转，Merlin的手搁在方向盘上。  
车子撞到路灯柱以后朝后退了几米，迎面而来的警车灯光照亮两张年轻的脸，一张是他的，另一张是Harry的。Harry在副驾驶座位上抬起手挡住刺眼的光线，朝Merlin转过头来。  
“你在干什么！”他喊道，“你为什么要在现在停下？！”他的手肘撞在Merlin的肋骨上，不舒服的感觉非常鲜明，Merlin还记得光线把Harry的眼睛变的浅淡。  
“你打算什么时候告诉我这是教务长的车，Harry？”Merlin无视Harry的催促，硬是一动不动，靠在椅背上看着两名怒气冲冲的巡警拉开车门朝他们走来，“你偷了他的车？”  
“Merlin，别在意细节，”Harry按住他的背强迫他弯下腰，手掌捂住他的嘴，“如果不是我，你这辈子也不会到这里来，偷车也好，不偷车也好，你永远也办不到。”  
Merlin想要直起身子，但Harry按着他的头。“你是说，我该为你把我送进了监狱感谢你？”  
Harry笑起来，他抬起手摘下自己的领带，塞进Merlin的口袋里，解开衬衫领口，将车后座的一瓶酒拿出来浇在自己身上装做喝醉了，然后打开车门推了Merlin一把。  
“不，我是说，如果不是我，你永远也不会冒险，”Harry神秘地说，“现在，下车。”  
Merlin僵着身子没动，望着其中一名警察的手电筒照上Harry的脸。“我不打算逃跑。”  
“Christine知道了这件事会吃了我，我可不需要她第一万次找上门来告诉我‘别毁掉你的前途’，下车！”Merlin还要说什么，Harry 推了他一下。他跌出车外，Harry坐上驾驶座。  
Merlin在车灯照不到的角落里看着Harry的背影，年轻人从车前座上举起手站起身来，假装因为怯懦而缩成一团，结结巴巴地说“请别告诉我的父母，长官，尤其是我的父亲”，但却在被拉下车时回过头来朝暗处的Merlin眨了眨眼。Merlin忍不住笑出来，对自己摇了摇头。  
“你从第一天起就是个麻烦制造者，Harry，”他自言自语，“并且永远无法改变。”  
有人在叫他的名字，Merlin困惑地睁开眼，看见Harry的面孔。原来他在自己没有意识到的情况下打了个盹，他眨了眨眼皮，那个梦如此真实，他还感觉到刺眼的汽车探照灯的光线。  
“好的梦？”Harry说。  
“我梦见我们偷了Volker的车子那晚，”Merlin拿掌根揉了揉眼睛，“感觉还在昨天。”  
Harry沉默不语，Merlin放下手望着他。“你什么时候进来的？”  
Harry朝他看了看。“我睡不着。”他解释道。他们互相凝视片刻，Harry来到床边坐下，低声吐出口气，整个人随着这口气嘘出而松弛下来，他踢掉皮鞋，整个人倒下去，过了一会他翻了个身。他抬起眼睛望着Merlin，好像要寻求一个答案，Merlin走近前，将他脸上的眼镜摘下放到一边，自己也爬上床。Harry侧过头凝视着他，随后闭上眼睛，睫毛在阴影里颤动。Merlin本想开口——但又觉得什么也没必要说——他钻进被窝里，抬手关掉了灯。


	16. Chapter 16

（17年后）

从囚车后门逃脱的囚犯向广场奔跑，一面跑一面朝人群开枪，他扭头往法院门前看去，在人行道上停着一辆送奶车，同时一个男人正骑着自行车往另一个方向驶来。  
镜头给出气急败坏的男人的面部特写，Harry轻蔑地低哼。  
“那么，”Merlin说，他的兴致不减，“送奶车还是邮差的自行车，Harry？”  
“我的老朋友，”Harry懒洋洋地望着屏幕，“你都看了这部电影大约十五次了。”  
“来吧，纵容我一下，”Merlin朝他转过头来，“送奶车还是邮车？”  
Harry露出无可奈何的表情，他抬了抬握在一起搁在膝盖上的手。“送奶车，Merlin。”  
屏幕光线转暗，穿着囚服的男人冲向骑着自行车的邮差，他把枪从枪套里拔出来，顶着邮差的头，在对方的大叫声中跳上了自行车，转眼消失在人群中。Merlin低声笑起来，看着他。  
“你输了，Harry，”Merlin耸了耸眉毛，朝Harry打开手掌，“来吧，你知道我们的赌注。”  
Harry发出更像是抗议的叹息，但Merlin的快乐情绪感染了他。他把手伸进口袋，将剩下的半包烟交到对方手里。Merlin挑起眉毛。“我只有这些了。”Harry说。  
Merlin接过那半包烟，Harry突然感到好奇。“如果我赢了，”他说，“我该管你要什么？”  
Merlin煞有介事地对他摇摇头。“你不会赢，因为你从来就没有完整地看完一部电影。”  
Harry低叹着靠上椅背。“那不是真的，”他开始搜索记忆，“我看过你看的那些电影。”  
“如果你又要提《颠倒乾坤》，Harry，”Merlin反驳，“喜欢它的是Christine，不是我。”  
Harry再一次露出嘲笑对方的神情，正要说什么，两人的手表都响了起来。  
“Arthur，”Merlin肯定地说，“只有他才能改变设置。”  
“他又想要什么？”Harry漠不关心的口吻让Merlin皱起了眉头。  
“每一次它停止走动都意味着我们中的一位牺牲了，”Merlin的声音变得深沉，“你知道这一点。”Harry坐着没动，仍然按着自己的雨伞，他的面孔没有因为这个不幸的消息而流露出任何情绪，对于这一点Merlin已经习惯。Harry的背部离开靠椅，扣好西装。  
“我想我该回店里去了，你呢？”他瞧着Merlin，Merlin抬手关掉了屏幕。“我随后就到。”  
Harry握着自己的雨伞，一声不响站起身，Merlin作势要把那半包烟还给他，抬起了手掌。  
“以防你需要抽一口。”Merlin说，但Harry冷静地拒绝了。  
“Merlin，十七年过去了，”Harry的声音不高但很坚决，“我已经过了那个阶段了。”  
他说完停顿了一下，因为Merlin的神色表明他在和自己考虑同一件事情：Lancelot的继任人。  
“那个男孩，”Merlin在他身后说，“还没放弃关注他的动向？你知道我说的是谁。”  
“他的父亲救了我的命，Merlin。”  
Harry拿雨伞勾住把手，顺手一转，拉开了门，Merlin低下头，望着电脑上出现的牺牲人员讯息。  
他长长叹了口气。

 

Harry走进餐厅，偌大的房间内只有Arthur一人。“Galahad，”Arthur瞧他一眼，“我开始怀疑你永远也不会出现了。”  
Harry坐下来，用他一贯应付Arthur的那种冷淡而缺乏耐心的声音回话。“我很抱歉，Arthur，不知道为什么，我的表今天早晨走得很慢，我想你不可能知道原因，对吗？”Arthur坐着没动，只是移开和他对视的目光，Harry靠上椅背，抬手戴上眼镜。  
一众Kingsman成员已经在桌旁就坐，和他一样，与其带着悲痛，不如说是镇定更多一些，当Arthur说出祝酒词时，Harry的手表再次开始走动。Merlin走进来，带着他那种过分轻柔的专注，每当有人遇到危险，或是他们失去了一位Kingsman时他就会如此。  
Harry觉得工作也许都把他们的一些情感抹去了。  
“这项任务全是你的了，”Arthur说，摆出Kingsman资格最老的特工的威严，“别忘了，在明天格林威治时间19点整之前向我提交候选人的名单。”  
Harry离开餐厅，在走廊里遇上了Merlin。“你不会正打算做我认为你要做的那件事，对吗？”Merlin说，“十七年了，Galahad，别再犯相同的错误。”  
Harry沉默看着对方。“你是在以教官的身份，还是在以朋友的身份对我说话，Merlin？”  
“Galahad，”Merlin拿出了他的劝慰语调，“你知道我在说什么。”  
Harry笑了笑。“那你也知道我会做什么。”他说完擦过Merlin的肩膀，快步走下了楼梯。  
公平起见，Merlin想道，Galahad也许并没有错。他没有出席过Lee的葬礼，在十七年里从未出手干预对方的生活，他从未有一个机会做些什么——现在，也许生活给了他一个机会。  
Merlin望着Harry的背影，若有所思，Arthur走了出来。“十七年了，”Arthur颇为感概地说，“他还是没改变。”  
“Arthur，”Merlin回头看Arthur，“十七年了，他已经证明他是个出色的特工，也许比我出色。招募他是个正确的决定，你该停止怀疑你自己了。”  
“我不知道，”Arthur说，“正确与否不是我关心的，Merlin。”  
“你所指的是？”  
“你知道他的紧急联系人是谁吗？”Arthur反问，“不？你该问问他，孩子，他的紧急联系人是Steven Walker，这是个假身份——他的问题在于从来不把任何事情当真。”  
Merlin站在那望着他，似乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。“Steven什么？”他说。  
“我的错，”Arthur叹了口气，“我知道你从来不愿正视他究竟是个什么样的人。言归正传，我们需要找人通知James的死讯，Merlin。他虽然是个孤儿，但他有个寄养母亲。”  
“已经办好了，”Merlin说，他用平淡的话语掩盖了自己的震惊，Arthur重新关上门，Merlin回到自己的桌子旁坐下来，喝了口水，这才打开了电脑。他过去从未注意过Harry在训练时的紧急联系人填的是谁，当他调出将近二十年前的档案时，发现上面填的果真是Steve E. Walker的名字，他望着档案上的那幅照片陷入沉思。“喔Harry你这个杂种。”Merlin喃喃。  
他桌上的电话响了起来，Merlin的目光落到电话上，皱起眉头。只有少数情况下内部线路会响起，而通常这并不意味着好事。他拿起话筒，按下了一个按钮。“我的名字是Eggsy Unwin，抱歉，Gary Unwin，”电话那头响起一个困惑绝望，多少有些小心翼翼的声音，“我遇到了麻烦，有人告诉我拨打这个号码。”Merlin按下另一个按钮，让Eggsy听到一长串录音。  
他正要挂断电话，年轻人叫了起来。“等等！”他听起来更困惑了，“Oxford，not brogues？”  
Merlin挂断电话，转而拨打了Wenbley警局的号码。“是我，”他说，“我需要你帮个忙。”

 

Harry坐在椅子里阅读关于Arnold教授的资料，电话响了起来。他置之不理，继续阅读下去，但电话仍然不愿意停下来，Harry看了看放在电话旁边的那枚戒指，叹了口气，随手抄起话筒。“最好是个好消息，”他威胁，“Mr. Pickle死的时候我都没这么给你打过电话。”  
“Mr. Pickle死了十一年了，Galahad，”Merlin说，“你的男孩在Harrow路的警署，但我已经把他弄出来了，这个消息怎么样？”  
Harry动也没动，只是把手上的资料翻过一页。“因为什么？”  
“他偷了一辆车，”Merlin说，“然后撞上警车让半个街区都看见了他，有点让我想起某人。”  
Harry抓着话筒翻了个白眼。“我会去和他讲讲道理的，”他说，“还有什么事吗，Merlin？”  
“Steven E.Walker，”Merlin换了个话题，“这个名字有任何印象吗？”  
“毫无印象。”Harry平板地说，“怎么？”他停止翻动资料，目光落在那枚戒指上。  
“你的紧急联系人，刚加入Kingsman时填的那位，”Merlin的声音停顿了一阵继续响起，“Arthur让我整理成员们的资料，他怀疑你填的是个不存在的人。我只是好奇，是吗？”  
Harry叹口气。“你真的非常健忘，Merlin，”他说，“Walker是你的假身份证上的名字，我给你搞到的，当然，我想以你使用那张假身份证的频率，你也不会对它印象深刻就是了。”  
“所以JesseTamberstone要好些？”Merlin说，“你为什么不直接叫Mary Kay算了？”  
Harry哼了哼，把话筒换到了左手，皱起眉头。“如果你打来是为了嘲笑我的假名字——”  
“我没忘。”Merlin打断他。  
“什么？”  
“Steven Walker。”Merlin说，“如果我不认识这家伙，我会说他曾经是个傻瓜，并且是个对你言听计从的傻瓜——Harrow路603号，Harry，你最好在那帮人找到他以前找到他。”  
Harry听到电话挂断的声音，不由得觉得诧异。也许Eggsy的出现让他们都想到了过去？Merlin已经很久没用这种口气和他说话，他很久没有喝醉过，所以确信那不是自己的幻觉。但他也只是低声轻哼，将话筒搁回原处。有些希望已经埋没了这么久，他都已经不记得还怀着那种希望的自己是什么样子了，他很久不去碰触那些回忆，除了将那枚戒指留在Merlin那晚放置的原处以外，他再也没有想起过十七年前的事情。现在，他已经习惯了自己一个人。  
Eggsy走出警局的样子让Harry想起他的父亲，他在暗地里观察够了，才亮出自己的身份。  
“你是谁？”Eggsy警惕地问道。  
“我的名字是HarryHart，Eggsy，”Harry告诉他，“你的父亲救了我的命。”

 

Eggsy对这地方的第一印象是一种奇怪的怀旧氛围。Harry和Merlin都像在透过他看着什么人，或者说因为他的举止而怀念过去的某段岁月，Galahad带着他来到Merlin把守的那道门跟前的时候，Eggsy看到他和Merlin交换了一种他看不懂的目光。  
“又迟到了，先生。”Merlin说，“进去吧。”Eggsy迟疑地往里走，在那道门关上以前往身后看了一眼，他看见Merlin低声对Harry说了句什么，竟带着关切的语调，他还要再看，Harry朝他投来锐利地一瞥，Eggsy赶紧移开目光。那道门在他跟前关上了。  
Eggsy重新在心中默数，直到那道门重新打开，Merlin走进来。“先生们，”在Eggsy眼中，他又恢复了那副事不关己的混蛋模样，“欢迎来到这世界上最危险的面试。”  
在经历差点被溺死后，Harry来看他的那天晚上Eggsy真的松了一口气。Harry告诉他，他看起来有点像条被遗弃的小狗。Eggsy瞪着眼睛，正要反驳，Harry说破了他的心事。  
“在你告诉我你想要退出之前，”Harry说，“也许你想要知道你父亲的故事。”  
让Eggsy感到意外的是，Merlin没有反对Harry将他带出训练营的决定。他在Harry家四处张望，对什么都感到新鲜。Harry让他在桌旁坐下，递给他一份资料。“你父亲的训练记录，Eggsy。”  
Eggsy揭开一页看了看，对Harry做了个鬼脸。“这删改过。”他气呼呼地说。  
Harry没理会他的抱怨。“别得寸进尺，Eggsy。”他说完，转身走进厨房。  
Eggsy只得接过，刚要打开，电话响了起来，他正要接电话，目光落在了电话旁的那枚戒指上。他拾起戒指打量，Harry已经端着两个杯子往回走，Eggsy吓了一跳把戒指藏进档案夹里，低头假装阅读。Harry放下杯子，看他一眼，接起电话。  
“是我，”他说，“已经确定他明天早上会到学院，对吗？不，不需要，我可以一个人去。”  
Eggsy把资料竖起来挡住脸，一面假装阅读，一面打量那枚戒指。Harry挂上电话，朝Eggsy看过来，Eggsy随意找了个话题来转移他的注意力。“你和Merlin，你们认识多久了？”  
Harry扫了他一眼，Eggsy露出个笑容，Harry拉开椅子坐下，Eggsy悄悄松了口气，正要将戒指挪到自己的口袋里，Harry端起杯子，朝他瞥了眼。  
“把拿到手的东西放回去，Eggsy。”  
Eggsy无奈地放下手上的资料，朝他亮出那枚戒指，当着他的面瘪着嘴放回原处。  
“我不知道你结婚了。”Eggsy说。  
“我没有。”  
“我知道了，”Eggsy故意对Harry露出个挑衅的微笑，“它有别的功能？”  
Harry喝了口水，放下杯子。“那就是枚普通的戒指，Eggsy。”  
Eggsy感到一阵失望，他一屁股坐下，两手搁在大腿上，还是没止住好奇。“来吧，Harry，”他哀求道，“它一定有什么不一样的地方，肯定有。它到底有什么秘密？”  
Harry移开报纸，看他一眼。“戒指内有一串日期。”  
“我不明白。”年轻人困惑地望着他。  
“如果我哪天不在这个世界上了，那本来是对我关心的人的一种保障。”Harry说。  
Eggsy眼睛一亮。“像你留给我的那枚勋章！这里面也有一串电话号码，是吗？”  
“没那么戏剧化，Eggsy，”Harry拿他没有办法地叹了口气，“不管怎么样，你该操心的难道不是你的训练？我听到的消息使我开始担心你了，你知道，你父亲的成绩比你好得多。”  
“Harry，”Eggsy露出个难看的笑，“难道他不是死了？”  
Harry被他刺伤一般冷下目光，Eggsy有些后悔。“也许你说的有道理，Eggsy，”Harry恢复了那种冷淡的语调，“我该让你自己完成你的训练。”  
“你们提起我父亲全都带着那种表情，”Eggsy奇怪地说，“像是害怕提到他。”  
Harry站起身来，背对着他转向窗户。“很多年前我犯了个错误，如果我没有，你的父亲还活着。”  
“但没人责怪你，不是吗？”Eggsy试探着说，“训练结束前我还能见到你吗？”  
Harry转过头，并没有因为他语气里的求助而动容。“看情况而定，Eggsy，你可以离开了。”  
Eggsy拉好外套的拉链走向门口，Harry叫住他。“把你偷走的资料放回去，Eggsy。”Eggsy叹口气转过身，从外套里掏出那份薄薄的资料放回桌子上。“你真的，真的很无趣，Harry。”  
Harry朝他抬起眉毛。“当然啦，”Eggsy再次叹气，“你没偷过任何东西，我知道我知道。”  
Harry板起脸，Eggsy戒备起来，Harry却拍了拍他的肩膀。“你并不了解我干过什么，”他狡黠地说完，给Eggsy打开门，“走吧，我答应Merlin按时送你回去。”

 

Merlin正在最后一遍复核学员们的资料，他家里的电话响了起来。Merlin看了一眼号码，无奈地拾起话筒，正要说“还有什么事，Harry”，一个慌乱的女声响了起来。  
“我很抱歉，先生，你还记得我吗？”  
“是的Yvonne，我记得你，请讲。”  
“我很抱歉，先生，但你是他的朋友里唯一一个我认识的，我不知道还能打给谁。”  
“Yvonne，慢点说，我在听。”  
“是Mr. Hart，”东欧口音的女仆用生硬的英语责怪地说，“他又没碰他的止痛药，他自从三月份起就这样了，一般来说我会假装不知道，但我担心他的伤口——”Merlin没等到她说完就明白了，他打断她。“Yvonne，”他说，“把电话给Mr.Hart。”  
“我不能，先生，”女士的声音压低了些，像是怕被发现，“他把自己关在浴室里。”  
Merlin沉重叹了口气，摘下眼镜，揉了揉眉心。“Yvonne，”他突然想起，“今天几号了？”  
“二十六号，先生，你觉得我应该——”  
“别打扰他，由他去吧。今天是Stanley去世的日子。”  
Merlin抬起手表看了一眼时间，挪开椅子，把电脑关上。“谁是Stanley？”电话那头问道。  
Merlin伸出胳膊关掉了显示器，最后看了眼时间，默默在心里计算了一下路程。“你确定你没办法让他接电话？”  
“我不能，先生，你知道他的，当他处在一种情绪里，谁也劝不动他。”  
Merlin因为这句话露出个无声的微笑，那确实是Harry没错。“好吧，我现在马上过去，等我过去再离开那，好吗？等这一切过去了，我会替他向你道歉的。”  
“我相信你，先生，你是个正直的好人，不像他的其余那些‘朋友’，我在这里等你。”  
Merlin挂上电话，抓起车钥匙。他坐进车里时还觉得有些好笑，因为他早就过了冲动的年纪，但当车子开动时他忘了嘲笑自己，担忧占了上风。Yvonne给他开了门，Merlin不由分说走进屋内，脱掉围巾，看了一眼浴室。浴室的门是开着的，Merlin和Yvonne对视一眼。老人家耸了耸肩，朝玻璃窗外指了指。“花园。”她非常不赞同地说。  
Merlin拉开门，来到房屋后面的花园里，Harry正在出神，听见他的脚步声回头看了一眼。  
“如果你是来替Mrs.Clauski做说客的，”Harry拧过头去说，“我是不会吃那些该死的药片的。”他总是在心情不好的时候叫出她的姓，讽刺意味里有一丝亲近味道。  
“我想那不是Mrs.Clauski担心的事情，”Merlin走过去站在他身旁，“她操心的是别的事。”  
Harry侧过头，嘲笑他的一本正经。“像什么？自杀？我看起来像会开枪打死自己吗，Merlin？”  
“Harry，她担心你，”Merlin说，“她忍受了你这么多年，你以为她不知道这一点？我想她只是操心你没有任何朋友，而且有时候——你知道任务结束后——你会一言不发好几天。”  
“我是不会打死自己的，Merlin，”Harry尖刻地说，“所以我真希望她停止给你打这种电话。”  
Merlin吸进一口夜晚寒冷的空气，把手插进外套口袋里。  
“唔，你确定你没事？”  
“瞧瞧我，”Harry的手在睡袍口袋里抬了抬，“我好得很。我只是忘了那些药片，仅此而已。”  
“你把它们扔进了游泳池里，”Merlin站着不动，拆穿他的谎言，“已经不是第一次了，Harry。”  
“上帝，”Harry和他对视片刻后败下阵来，“你难道没有别的地方好去？没有工作可做？”他抛下Merlin往前走了几步，Merlin走上前，按住他的肩膀。“Mrs. Clauski告诉你把自己关在浴室里几个小时了，那是真的吗？”  
“Mrs. Clauski小题大做了，Merlin，我确实待在浴室里，但我只打算泡个澡，要不是你在Hudson太太的带领下闯进来，福尔摩斯，我本来打算睡觉。”Harry的话把Merlin逗乐，气氛放松下来。  
Harry因为他的笑看着他，Merlin轻咳一声移开目光。“我不知道你的旧伤坏到了这种地步，”他说，“我该把我那时候的医生介绍给你吗？”  
“我的膝盖好得很，Merlin，只是些帮助睡眠的药，Mrs. Clauski是个出色的双面特工。”  
Merlin判断着Harry眼中的阴影，但那和过去一样更多的是一种自我调侃，他渐渐放下心。  
“我会试着不提他的名字，”Merlin想起Stanley，“我很抱歉，Harry，我知道你想念他。”  
Harry只是扬了扬嘴角。“那是你到这里来的原因吗？”他瞟了眼Merlin，“Stanley？”  
“喔，Harry，别这么粗鲁，我可不是开车两个小时到这来听你奚落我的。”Merlin说。  
“抱歉，”Harry在睡袍里紧了紧肩膀，头发还湿着，“我很感激你能来，老朋友。”  
Merlin松了口气，这才感到寒冷，他匆匆跑到这来，连套上件厚点的外套都忘了。他朝Harry道别，走向屋内。替Harry打扫房间和做饭的老人看见他进屋的神色，在胸前画了个十字。  
Harry将手插在睡袍口袋里望着Merlin的车开远，车尾灯的光亮看不见以后，他才松开牙关，从嘴里透出一口气。他后退了一步，但失去重心撞到了玻璃门上，他听到Mrs. Clauski惊叫并且过来扶住他的声音，在她的搀扶下Harry坐起来。他抬起头，盯着老人递来的药片和水。  
“你身边一个人也没有，”她说，“你该开始在乎你自己了。你不年轻了，懂吗？”  
Harry只是咧嘴对她笑笑，“上帝，只是些帮助睡眠的药片，Yvonne”，然后把药片和水吞了下去。他不打算告诉Merlin，Merlin只会将他撤出越来越多的任务，然后，在他意识到以前，他们便会暗示他不中用了，将他撤走。不，Harry打算明天照常去拜访Arnold教授。


	17. Chapter 17

Arnold教授已经化为鲜血和炸开的内脏，一层融合着脑浆的混合物蒙上他的眼镜，像是他出生时带来的胎膜。耳鸣夺走了他的听力，爆炸威力使他倒退，踉跄几步才能站稳。迎面而来的血腥味道仿佛来自地狱，带着令人作呕的腥甜。两个陌生人冲进教室，朝他举起装有消音器的手枪，与其说他看到了子弹，不如说他在凭本能做出反应。他在讲台上留下的手雷起了作用，在爆炸声响起的前一秒，他跃出窗外。  
在他身后，火光熊熊，玻璃碎片在他周围四溅。他的嘴唇抵着一片沾有暗血的玻璃，指甲大小，仿佛来自死亡的一个吻。Harry睁开模糊的眼睛，看到贪婪的火舌舔食着一切。他呼出一口浑浊的气，一只手抓住地面。  
痛苦并不困难，困难的是陷入昏迷前漫长的清醒，困难的是放弃对自己身体的控制，接受已经失败的事实。已经碎裂的眼镜从裂隙中滴落粘稠的血，Harry闭上眼睛，松开紧握的手掌。  
黄昏的光线投落到沙滩上，一切似乎因为这种光线的映照而变得安静。Stanley侧身把手撑在膝盖上，阅读一本书，Harry凝视着他重新变得年轻的面孔。Stanley注意到他有些奇怪的视线，朝他抬起头来笑了笑。“怎么样，”他扶着膝盖朝Harry转过来，“你还喜欢这里吗？”  
Harry深吸口气，望着Stanley嘴里的烟头闪烁，和黄昏的光线一样，它的光芒很短暂。  
“你指什么？”他不记得这是什么时候，也不记得他们是在哪了，他一定是在做梦。  
“你总在寻找着什么，不管我们去哪，”Stanley把书合上做了个手势，“我不是个傻瓜，Harry。”  
Harry看了他一眼，抬起手抽出他嘴上的烟塞进自己嘴里，平静地回答：“那不是真的。”  
“不管我们去哪，巴黎，越南，意大利，”Stanley说，“你总像在寻找着什么，所以我才问了刚才的问题：这地方让你满意吗？你是否找到了你想要的东西？”  
Harry叼着嘴里的烟，朝他抗议地抬起头。“你提议我们到这来的。你说你喜欢意大利南部。”  
“对，”Stanley倾身吻了吻他，眼睛里浮现阴影，“我还打算死在这——别反驳我，Harry——我知道那日期临近了，你也知道。回伦敦去，去找你想要的，你知道我说的是谁。”  
Harry闭上眼睛，听见自己的呼吸，海水懒洋洋拍打着岩石的声音，听见Stanley在沙滩上站起来，他的脚步陷入细沙发出的声音——但当他睁开眼睛，他看见的是自己的父亲，坐在宽大的扶手椅里，手里拿着雪茄。“四天以前你就该给我打电话，你去哪了？”Hart先生说。  
他在地毯上挪了挪脚尖，酝酿反驳，比他年长的男人抬手打断了他。  
“我给学校去了电话，但Merlin只会替你撒谎，”他的父亲说，“我知道你不在俱乐部。”  
“父亲，”他还记得心里充满了不满和愤怒，“我没碰那男孩一根指头，你知道这一点，Russell这么说只是因为他们串通好了想把我开除——”一个耳光劈头打来，Harry闭上了嘴。  
“你给我闭嘴，”父亲拿雪茄指了指他的鼻子，“我已经替你安排了一次道歉。”  
“我不会去道歉，”他侧过脸，擦了擦嘴角被戒指划伤的地方，“你不能改变我，父亲。”  
但他的父亲只是冷淡地看着他，好像要搞清楚他的胡闹到底要持续到什么时候。“有时候我想知道，为什么我儿子是这么个不知好歹的娘娘腔，”他指了指门，“滚出去，Harry。”  
Harry疲惫又沮丧，捂着嘴角走出父亲的书房，他的影子拖在自己的身后，和脚步一样沉重。他什么也没想，只是在心里发誓不会去道歉，他转头想看父亲的背影，但那扇门在他面前砰一声关上了。“Harry，”他眯起眼睛，望着房门打开，Merlin走进来，“啊，你果然躲在这。”  
“别说话，Merlin，”Harry在桌子底下对他做了个噤声的手势，“他们到处在找我。”  
Merlin耸耸肩，钻进桌子底下和他坐在一起。“他们确实在找你，”他强调，“Lucas发誓当他找到你，他要把你倒吊在圣托马斯教堂的尖顶上，并且在你脸上写上‘操屁眼的’。”  
Harry沉默了一阵，他还在因为泼到身上的水冻得瑟瑟发抖，而他口袋里没有烟了，连一个小烟头都没有，他的手指只能攥住自己的空口袋。“我才是那个被全校发现的人，Merlin，”他仍然用那种玩世不恭的口吻，但没了几分底气，主要是感到害怕，“他没什么好抱怨的。”  
“对，但你在舞会上当众甩了他的妹妹，”Merlin说，“难怪他想要吃了你。”  
Harry叹口气，烦躁地翻起自己的长裤口袋。“你到底站在谁的那边，Merlin？没人强迫你和一个基佬——啊，抱歉——‘操屁眼的’做朋友。”妈的，还真的一根烟都没有了。  
Merlin“喔”了一声害怕地缩了缩肩膀，但他的眼睛里带着笑意。Harry还要瞪他，Merlin塞给他一包烟，Harry愣了愣。“我告诉他们你跑出了学校，在冻僵以前出来还来得及。”  
Harry再次瞪了他一眼，没理。他想拿发抖的手指抽出根烟，最终还是失败了，Merlin叹口气，递给他一件外套。“拿着，”Merlin说完抓住桌子边沿站了起来，“起来吧。”  
Harry想要直起身子却撞了一下头，他痛叫一声，眨着眼睛望着Merlin在桌子外头向他伸出的手。那是在完全的黑暗中，他想他再一次搅了Merlin的舞会，但他的朋友好像没想到这一点。“来吧，”Merlin催促道，“在Lucas他们发现你之前。”  
Harry在黑暗中摸索着，这一次没再撞上桌底。他伸出手寻找Merlin的手——  
“Harry？”当他伸出手，只抓住黑暗，“Harry？”

 

“他什么时候才会醒来？”Arthur问道。  
“我们还不知道，Arthur。”Merlin回答。  
“他昏迷前拍下的视频呢？”  
“是加密的，”Merlin保持着他的专业态度，冷静而理智地回答Arthur的问题，“当他醒来时也许你能邀请他分享一下密码。”他的话音刚落，Eggsy带着J.B.闯了进来。  
“Harry？”男孩非常焦急，他首先求助般转向Merlin，“他会没事吗？”  
“如果我是你，我就尽全力通过测试来让他骄傲，”Merlin这样回答，“Eggsy。”  
当病房里所有人离开后，Merlin留下来，把手上的平板电脑放下，摘下眼镜，轻吁口气，望着病床上的Harry。他一开始站在原地没有走近，看了看还在跳动的仪器，好像害怕泄露自己的情绪似的，他闭了闭眼睛。“我知道你会醒过来看他通过测试，你会的，对吗？”   
Harry闭着眼睛，没有像以往一样言辞锋利地反驳。Merlin望着他的脸，他头一次感到焦虑，但那不是因为任务，他希望Harry能睁开眼看看他，或者说点什么。“你从来不吃亏，”他听见自己的音调略微抬高并且缩紧，“这就像是十几年前我让你照顾我的那场意外的报复，我中枪的那一次？我听到了一切——爱德华•吉本还有别的——我没有全程睡着，Harry。”  
他坐下来，手肘撑在床边，望着Harry的脸。“我会在这，”他说，“直到你醒过来。”  
小狗拒绝离开大路，它绷紧脖子，朝Merlin怒吼，一只前脚死死抓住地面，尾巴恐慌地拍打着，Merlin不管如何将它往前拉，它都在把皮带往后拽。Danielle笑起来，摸了摸它的头。  
“它的名字是什么？”Danielle说，“你们俩简直好像辉格党和托利党。”  
Merlin皱着眉头抱起小狗，它舔了舔他的手。“Mr. Heartless。”Merlin说。  
Danielle做了个鬼脸。“现在我真的想见见你的这位朋友了。这是为了报复他抛下你去参军？”  
Merlin摇摇头。“不，”他说，“训练太艰苦了，我不知道我是否能熬过去，我希望能有点让我安心的东西，一点属于过去的东西。”  
Danielle诧异地瞥他一眼。“对于你的年龄来说，”她说，“你的谈吐成熟得可怕。”  
“你也是。”  
Danielle笑起来。“我有个秘密要告诉你。如果我能熬过训练，Chris和我——我们打算结婚。”  
“在这里？”Merlin说，“Tristan是永远不会同意的，Arthur也不会。”Danielle只是笑了笑。  
“时代不同了，Merlin，”她说，“我能做个出色的特工，这我知道，但我也爱Chris，这是我的一部分，我不会为任何人改变。”Merlin放下Mr. Heartless，非常感概地看着她。  
“你听起来很像我过去认识的一个人，”他对她说，“祝你好运，Danielle，如果——”  
他还没说完，Mr. Heartless撒开脚步朝远处跑去，挣脱了他手上的皮带，Merlin转身去追，将在他身后怒骂的Tristan抛在后头，将Danielle和她美好的计划抛在后头，他不知道自己跑出了多远，他绊了一跤，当他睁开眼睛揉了揉疼痛的下巴时，有人伸手拉了他一把。  
“母亲？”Merlin感到很困惑，突然间，他在布莱顿他母亲的度假别墅里。  
“我知道你不喜欢他，”她拿烟托指了指普里契特上校，“但他已经向我求婚了，而我不打算因为你而拒绝，我的儿子。我知道你度过了一个非常艰难的夏天，Christine的事，你最好的朋友离开你去参军了——”  
“我不想再谈这个，母亲，”Merlin的口气硬起来，“你不了解Harry。”  
“我知道他是哪种人，并且知道他对你只有坏处没有好处，”她说，“所以我没让他见你。”  
他抬起眼睛，望着她因为年月而开始显现皱纹的脸。“你没什么？”  
“他来找过你，”她漫不经心地把烟移近吸了口，吐出长长的烟雾，“我告诉他管好自己的事。”  
“你为什么要这么做？”他不是个容易生气的人，但他确实生气了。  
“上校和我，我们对你的人生有自己的设想，”普里契特夫人说，“好吧，主要是我。但这个计划里并不包括你和一个石墙示威者（stonewall riot）混在一起，Merlin。”  
Merlin站起来朝她逼近，抬手按住她手里的烟，她愕然望着他。“你还对他说了什么？”  
“我说，你并不想要见他，”母亲因为生气发起抖来，“你能相信吗？那个小杂种居然还笑着说‘我发誓我没操过你的儿子，夫人’，我告诉他你和Christine在一起，把他赶走了。”  
Merlin不愿意再听下去，盯着她的脸叫她闭嘴。“你为什么不喜欢他，母亲？”他痛心地说。  
阳光的照耀下她的眼睛呈现出一种浅绿色，其中的冷漠变得愈发明显，当他看进去时，那里面有种漠不关心的东西。“他在腐化你，儿子……”那声音渐渐变得遥远，她的眼睛周围的绿色扩大，荡漾开去，变成Harry家的游泳池。  
他正站在泳池边，穿着浅色的夏装。Harry推开玻璃门朝他走来，递给他一杯鸡尾酒。  
“你不喜欢这个。”Merlin读出了Harry的表情。  
“不喜欢？开玩笑吗？”Harry啜了一口他自己的酒，“我讨厌它，Merlin。自从我六岁时差点溺死在游泳池里以后，我就忍受不了水。”  
“那么为什么带我到这里来？”Merlin把轮椅拉开一些，“我现在可不能下水游泳，Harry。”  
“不，但我知道你喜欢游泳，”Harry对他淡淡一笑，“你觉得我们住在这里怎么样，以后？”  
“Harry，”Merlin说，“你不是认真的。”  
“我认真到你无法想象，”Harry拍拍他的手背，“否则你认为我为什么在你醒来以后带你到这里来？你将会住在这里，而我会待到你身边直到你康复为止——别拒绝我，你知道我有着多么脆弱的自尊心。”他的反话让Merlin勉强笑了，他的心情仍然很沉重。  
“假设我答应你，”Merlin违心说道，“我们算是什么？在一起？我会成为你的障碍，Harry。”  
“啊，我已经懒得在乎别人的目光了，”Harry轻快地说，“再说了，我成功加入了Kingsman，值得庆祝一下，不是吗？房子只是附带的，在我把你踢下水以前——快说好。”  
Merlin注视着他，Harry站在他身后，两手按在他的轮椅上，凝视着游泳池，Merlin在他眼里看到了对未来的期盼，他的心软下来。“——好。”他说，“替我把毯子拉起来，好吗？”  
Harry弯下腰把滑到他膝盖处的毯子往上拉了拉，Merlin趁势吻在了他的嘴唇上。  
“谢谢，”他真心地说，“我是说真的，Harry。”  
像所有这种场合一样，Harry目光闪烁着开起了玩笑。“再吻我一下，”他说，“谁知道呢？也许我会开始喜欢水。我们该去把你的东西搬来，还有——”轮椅猛地朝前滑动了一下，Merlin伸手抓住轮子，他扑了个空。他睁开眼，额头渗出冷汗——这才发现自己在做梦，而他听到的轮椅摩擦地面的声音不过是敲门声。  
Harry静静地躺在病床上，敲门声还在继续，Merlin打开门将Eggsy放了进来，Eggsy走进来，生怕打扰Harry一般放轻了脚步。“我……睡不着，”Eggsy打了个手势，“我想来看看他，你知道他有什么在乎的人吗，Merlin？”  
Merlin摇头，望着年轻人不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺。“为什么？”  
“戒指，”Eggsy的话越来越奇怪，“他告诉我很多年前他想要交给一个人——我想那是他的心愿。你知道那是谁吗？”  
Merlin的呼吸颤抖了一下，但很快恢复了原本的节奏。他没回答Eggsy的问题，而只是说：“他会醒来，你最好在那以前通过测试，Eggsy。”  
“这么说来，你也不知道，”他听见Eggsy喃喃，“看样子这真的是个秘密，Harry。”  
Merlin站起来，在Eggsy的注视下胡乱找了个借口，离开了房间。如果Harry醒来，他决定让一切回到过去，中间那些龃龉和分歧，所有的背叛和分离就当做没有发生过——现在，最重要的是完成这次选拔，像Harry会告诉他的一样。

 

Harry睁开眼睛，看了看自己周围的环境，才意识到自己在病房里。他抬起手指，按下按钮。  
Merlin走进来，穿着灰色毛衣，仍然戴着那副眼镜，仿佛什么也没发生。  
“终于醒来了，Galahad。”Merlin说。  
Harry动了动嘴唇。“Merlin。”他疲惫地说。  
Merlin低叹着朝他走来。“你想让我现在就通知所有人呢，还是等一会？”  
“等一会。”Harry静静地看着他，“再让我做一回Harry而不是Galahad，Merlin。”  
“我们可以愿意等多久就等多久，”Merlin轻声说，“我会留下来。”  
Harry拧过头看着他。“你说什么？”他的嗓音哑得厉害，也许他只是听错了。  
Merlin加重口气。“我说我会留下来，Harry，”他抬起手，让Harry看到了那枚戒指，“Yvonne给我的，她已经习惯了在你不在的时候给我开门了。”  
Harry抿着嘴唇，他的表情转为迷惑。“我已经过了能开玩笑的年龄了。”他说。  
Merlin关上门，转身走近他，看着他已经长长了的头发和下巴的胡茬。“经过这么多年了，我曾经对你开过任何过分的玩笑？”Merlin正色说，“我从来说的都是真话——只是在你听来是玩笑罢了。让我们别再争执吧，Harry。”Harry的脸上路露出淡淡的惊讶。  
“你是认真的。”他说，好像被自己的想法吓了一跳，“这是因为我躺在床上了，是不是？”  
Merlin不再和他废话，他按住从床上坐起的男人的肩膀，吻了上去，Harry僵硬地挣扎了一下，开始不自然地回吻。他的手指碰到了Merlin手上的戒指，被烫伤了一般移开了手。Merlin更深入地吻他，他喘息着抓住Merlin的手臂，示意他停下。  
“老天，我可是个伤员，”Harry懒散地抱怨，像过去一样，“放开我，Merlin。你成功了。”  
同意来得过分突然，Merlin反倒不敢相信。他僵在那里，直到Harry对他叹了口气。“搭把手，Merlin，”他拍了拍自己身侧的位置，“这次我会抓住的。”  
Merlin并没有完全理解他的话，因为Harry指的显然是过去某一次的往事，但Merlin仍然靠近了些，Harry把胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，从病床上下来，整个人靠在他身上闭了闭眼睛。  
“我很庆幸一切还来得及，”Harry这么说，没有解释而是看着他，“我真的很庆幸。”  
Merlin紧紧地拥抱了他。


	18. Chapter 18

Harry离开Valentine的晚宴后本来以为自己误了约好的时间，但他并没有迟到。说来好笑，当他站在Merlin家的台阶上按响门铃时，才意识到这算是他们真正意义上的第一次约会，但以他们的年纪这又不能叫做约会了。那这究竟算是什么？  
Merlin打开门，仍然套着那件毛衣。上帝保佑，他没有在Harry进门前就亲吻他，要是他们现在像是情侣一样对待彼此，Harry真的不能确定自己能否习惯。Merlin对他和过去一样，这让他放下心来。他不等Merlin开口便往里面走。  
“怎么，没有晚餐？”Harry轻佻地问。  
Merlin两手插在长裤口袋里，一脸拿他打趣。“我以为你在Valentine家吃饱了。”  
Harry长长出了口气，在桌子旁坐下来。“如果那是食物，”他挖苦，“我就是国王。”  
Merlin没吭声，Harry好奇地看着他。“那么我们打算干什么？”他说。  
“实话说吧，Harry，”Merlin凝望着他，“我不知道。你从未真正和人约会过——别那副表情，你知道你没有，你总是直接把他们带上床——而我，我对约会的理解你可不会喜欢。”  
Harry低笑，倒没有表示反对。“我想那倒是真的。”他幽默地说。  
Merlin等了一会，朝他投来询问的眼神。“不给我这个无趣的老家伙一点提示？”  
Harry摆出一副严肃面孔，板起脸。“如果这是十年前，我恐怕也还会把你直接带上床，”他还想继续用板起的声音说话，但忍不住笑了，“但现在？我知道那不是我最终想要的。”  
Merlin走过来在他身旁坐下。Harry平静地对他眨眨眼睛。“‘约会’，”他用嘲讽的语气说，瞧了眼自己手边的酒。  
“别看着我，”Merlin回应，“这可不是我的主意。”  
Harry拧过头瞧着他。“我在离开Valentine的家以后干了什么，”Harry的语气危险地沉降下去，“你是不会相信的。”  
“喔？”  
“在我刚加入Kingsman的时候，”Harry说，“我幻想穿着这套该死的西装和你做爱，在地毯上或者别的什么地方，只穿着它，里面什么也没穿。”  
Merlin呛了一口，Harry没事人一样端起杯子喝了口酒，露出怀念的神情。“过去的日子，Merlin，”他说，带着挑衅眨眼，“过去的日子。”  
他不再看Merlin了，却换做Merlin侧头打量他。“你还没告诉我你干了什么。”Merlin说。  
Harry神色平静地将杯子推向他这一边，把手中的雨伞挂在桌沿。“猜猜看，Merlin。”  
他推开椅子站起身，迈着他特有的自负步伐离开餐桌，走上楼梯，拐进右手的卧室，Merlin推门进去时，他坐在床边盯着地毯，不知思考着什么。Merlin走到他跟前，Harry抬起头来看着他，目光中有着死亡留下的阴影。“我以为会是这一次，Merlin。”他低声说。  
“我知道。”  
Merlin抬手摘下他的眼镜，解开他的衬衫纽扣，当他用亲吻卸下对方的防备时，Harry抿住嘴唇，紧闭着眼睛喘息，他的鼻息浅短而炽热，喉结蠕动着，仰起的下颚几乎呈现出一个降服的角度，这时候他的模样是Merlin所熟悉的。他剥开男人的衬衫，在对方手指的帮助下解开他的皮带，发现他所说的什么也没穿并不是玩笑话时挑起眉。  
Harry的脸颊与他的紧挨在一起，鼻梁磨蹭着他的。“我告诉过你。”他信誓旦旦。  
“难道你玩这种把戏不是太老了？”Merlin取笑，“还是你害怕我没有足够的动力？”  
“说实话？”Harry用Galahad的口气说，“我希望明早我们能一起醒来，真正的一起醒来——我们从未一起醒来过，记得吗？”  
Merlin当然记得。Eggsy的父亲意外去世的那天晚上，Harry半夜就离开了。其余的时候，哪怕他们住在一起的时候，他们也从未在一张床上醒来。酒店里的那次，因为自我怀疑，Merlin早早就醒了，然后他坐在床边望着Harry的侧脸，心想他什么时候才会停止假装入睡。  
现在他什么也没说。他堵上Harry的嘴唇，把那作为一个承诺。  
第二天他醒来得很早，但他重新闭上眼，等待Harry醒来的那刻，假装和对方一起睁开眼睛，当他这么做时他突然想到，Harry也许和他有着同样的打算。他正这么想，Harry安慰地拍拍他的手腕。  
“别睁开眼睛，听我说完，”Harry安静地说，“这是个愚蠢的把戏，我知道——但只有这种情况下我才能说出下面这番话：我将要在你之前走出这扇门，Merlin，以后的每一天也一样，因为我不确定自己能否活着回来。”  
Merlin挣扎了一下，Harry拍拍他的肩膀。“我是个自私的人，你知道我。”  
Merlin闭着眼低叹，他感到被愚弄了，但没有生气反而有些感动。他早该猜到这是个诡计。  
“还有一件事，”Harry在床上转身，这时俯下身来吻了吻他，“许多年前我告诉过Edward，我有我自己所爱的人，我已经老了，不打算把这个秘密带入坟墓——那个人就是你。”  
门砰地一声关上，Merlin睁开眼睛时Harry已经离开。自然了，Merlin对自己说，Harry Hart是这么个害怕认输的家伙，这么多年过去了他仍然没有胆量留下来听Merlin那句“我也是”。

 

Harry踉跄前行，步出教堂，Valentine在教堂门外，和Gazelle一起等待着他。天空平静清朗，教堂外一片静谧，仿佛任何事情都没有发生过，教堂大门和门外的台阶没有沾染一滴鲜血，树木因为微风摇摆着它们的枝叶，发出飒飒声，因为这种柔和的低语声，天空显得益发高远，而四周格外空旷。只有他自己，Harry Hart，像是这幅如画的风景当中的一个不合时宜的噩梦。  
在这样寂静空荡的环境里，没有人会意识到发生了什么。除了Valentine嘴角隐约的那一抹笑意提醒了他发生过什么，还有他自己头脑里的嗡鸣，以及愈来愈沉重的呼吸。  
Harry站着不动，凝视着Valentine和他带来的人。“你对我做了什么？”他沉痛地说，“我杀了所有这些人，我想要杀死他们。我对自己毫无控制力。”  
“很惊人，不是吗？”Valentine迈着清爽的步子朝他走来。  
他凝望Valentine朝他走来，他也停下脚步。“你瞧，这是电影里的那个阶段，”Valentine说，“我将会告诉你我的计划，你会想出个费事的法子来杀我，但这不是那种电影。”  
Harry在瞬间预见到了即将发生的事，但他站立不动，既不震惊，也不恐惧。他的呼吸起伏，一如他的脉搏。体内因为杀戮而活跃血液沉寂下来，敌意消散，他感到精疲力竭，只是依靠意志力勉强站立。  
他这些年来笃信的一切，使得他成为Harry Hart的一切，已经被杀死在了教堂里。Valentine抽出手枪，对准他的额头扣动了扳机。  
Harry朝后倒下，觉得自己像是货车上因为绳索松脱而掉落的一块木板，它撞到挡板上，随后在反弹之下跌到马路上，堕到草丛间，落入泥土里，再也无法移动。

 

“不，Harry！不——！”Merlin听见Eggsy悲伤的喊叫，还有年轻人拳头捶在桌子上的声音。  
Merlin坐在那，说不出任何话语。过了一阵，他摘下眼镜，甚至没感到泪水盈溢眼眶。  
“我喜欢关于夏天的一切，”Harry舔了舔下唇，香烟斜叼嘴角，“我是说真的，一切。”  
Merlin瞟了一眼坐在窗台的他，他总喜欢一边坐在窗台旁带着恼人的微笑发表自己的谬论，一边拿纸片卷自己的烟丝，夏日傍晚的阳光会透进来，照亮他的侧脸。  
“包括下雨？”Merlin不经意地问。  
Harry拍了拍自己的手，让掌上剩下的烟丝掉落下来。“看，这就是你们这类人的问题，你们有所爱之物，却不愿意接受它的一切，”他狡黠地对Merlin扬了扬下巴，“我再说一遍，我喜欢夏天，连它的暴雨都喜欢。”Merlin沉默地，若有所思地望着他，自从Patrick的事情过后，有时候他闹不清Harry所说的话是否是认真的。Harry突然朝后仰，嘴里发出慌张的声音，像是不小心即将掉下去，Merlin站起身朝窗台冲去，当然，他站起来以后才发现自己的紧张毫无必要——Harry没事人一样回到原位，脸上还抱着恶作剧般的微笑，他朝自己的肩膀瞅了一眼，Merlin这才发现自己紧紧抓住了他。他纳闷地望着Harry，甚至有些生气。  
“你不能失去我，”Harry得意地朝后昂起头，咧开嘴，“承认吧，Merlin，你不能。”  
Merlin的手指捏紧眼镜架，因为回忆里的那副笑容如此明亮，而感到内心一阵刺痛。假如他预料到一切会如此结束，死亡会抹掉那副笑容，并且留给他漫长的孤寂和所有这些再也无用的回忆，他绝不会做相同的选择。  
雨点狂暴地敲打着窗棂，夏日专有的那种夹杂着雷声的暴雨。Merlin关上不断晃动的窗户，打开门，急躁的敲门声这才中断了。Harry举着一把雨伞，在雨中侧身躲避钻到伞下的夹杂着雨点的风。他们凝视着彼此，Merlin抬起手打算关门，Harry这才如梦初醒朝前踏了一步，抬手挡住了门。  
“说话，Harry。”  
“Mr. Pickle死了。”Harry说，他只穿着一件衬衫，现在已经湿透，雨滴留在他的眼镜镜片上，让他的神色带有一种奇特的悒郁，“我知道这很可笑，为了一条狗跑到这里来——”  
他没有再说下去，他在雨伞下转过身打算回到车里，Merlin拽住他的胳膊将他拉了进来，Harry在地板上滴着水，抬起同样湿透的手掌刷过脸颊按在自己的后脑。他移开手掌，目光撞上Merlin的视线。在他眼眶里有因为工作的历练而已经十年没有出现过的悲伤，Merlin感觉到两侧胳膊都因为雨水而变得沉甸甸的，才意识到Harry在自己的怀抱里。  
他的吻扫过对方头发里的雨水，他希望能说点什么，但他什么也说不出来，Harry在他怀里僵硬冰冷，而他知道无法让对方温暖起来。他的目光越过Harry的肩膀投向漆黑的雨幕，混乱击打着一切的节奏，那是他第一次意识到Harry和他自己，他们都在这段关系里失去了一些东西。  
Merlin重新戴上眼镜，谛听着自己的呼吸。他转过身回到桌前，好像从不曾因悲伤紧闭眼睛。  
“Arthur，你还在那儿吗？”他沉默片刻后说。  
“不幸的是，是的，”Arthur说，“召集所有Kingsman特工。”  
有两个Merlin，一个像运转精确的钟表，总在筹划和规整着自己的下一步，这个Merlin看重全局，不管在任何情况下总以任务为中心，但另一个Merlin，那个已经认识了Harry Hart将近二十年的Merlin，此刻唯一想做的，是把教堂前倒下的Galahad拥进怀抱里。此刻，那个冷静沉着的Merlin占了上风，就像所有被他培训过的学员议论过的一样，他像是早已忘记他曾经年轻过，并且有过感情。  
他站起来，走进餐厅，Arthur面色凝重地坐在自己的座位上，凝视着他。“我很抱歉，Merlin，”Arthur说，“我知道Galahad是你的老朋友。”Merlin端详着他的脸，突然起了疑心。  
“你并不感到惊讶。你知道在教堂里会发生什么，对吗？”  
Arthur充耳不闻，Merlin这才发现他错得离谱，Arthur早就不是他许多年前认识的那个慈爱长者，Christine的父亲，告诉他“从今天起你就会为我工作”的男人，他的声音冷淡干硬，没有任何伤感，却带着不容反对的威严。现在的Arthur只是Kingsman的掌管人。  
“我并不感到惊讶，”Arthur说，“十七年前，我告诉他要么选择他的改革项目，要么选择你——但他并没有选择你。从那时开始我就知道会有这么一天的。”  
Merlin打直肩膀，不敢相信自己听到的。“你让他什么？”  
“你真的相信，”Arthur的目光落到他脸上，“光凭你们的美好愿望，对Kingsman的改革能够成功？Galahad的可笑提议能够持续下去？这个项目能活到现在是因为我，我给了它启动资金和人脉，我给了它活下去的可能，Merlin。”  
Merlin盯着那张脸。“那么为什么现在告诉我？”  
Arthur瞅着他。“Galahad死了，这场可笑的改革到此为止，”他说，“我打算将它和Galahad一起埋葬，只是先让你知道。”  
“Arthur，”Merlin打断他，“Christine有一次告诉过我你是个固执的杂种，那时候我并没有相信她。Galahad告诉过我你诡计多端，但我也没有在意，也许我该听他们的话。”  
Arthur的嘴唇抖动一下，脸皮皱起，但目光仍然冷漠无情。“你该娶Danielle的。”他说，“那对你有好处。”  
“你还记得你十七年前在哪吗？因为在我看来，”Merlin停顿了一下，“你将会孤独地死去。”  
他关上门，从走廊离开，在走廊里，他碰见了Eggsy。Eggsy只说了一句话，像是解释了什么，又像是什么也没有解释。“Harry死了，Merlin。”Eggsy只是说。  
Merlin点点头，明白年轻人没有说出口的话。他没有阻拦Eggsy。“进去吧。”他说。

他回到自己的房间，给自己倒了杯酒，酒瓶刚离开杯沿，他听到了一声从走廊里传来的枪响。Merlin颤抖了一下，放下酒瓶。他知道会发生什么，他一直知道，Roxy会恰好走进餐厅，发现倒在餐桌旁的人——不管那是Arthur，还是Eggsy——Roxy会控制住局面，直到他出现为止。  
Merlin只赌了一把活下来的人是Eggsy，只此一次，他希望Harry是对的，那个男孩身上的确存在着某种潜力，某种他过去没有看出的东西——他希望再给他一次机会。  
他放下酒瓶，端起杯子喝了一口。伏特加，Harry喜欢这种饮料，Merlin并不喜欢，但Harry喜欢的东西在他的生活里处处留下不可磨灭的痕迹，包括Harry留在他办公室的那个打火机。Merlin再次喝了口酒，将杯子挪开，把戒指脱下来和它放在一起。他站起身关掉了灯。  
他去与Roxy汇合，女孩就在外面，手上的手枪毫不犹豫对准Eggsy的头，为了阻止Eggsy离开，枪已经开过火。Merlin的目光落在Eggsy脸上，Eggsy竟然还朝他耸了耸肩。  
“好吧，”Merlin对自己喃喃自语，“Harry你这个杂种，你赢了。”  
他走上前，Roxy看他一眼。“他杀了Arthur，”Roxy锐利地说，把枪抬高，“他还打算离开。”  
“先别开枪，Roxy，”Merlin说，“听听他有什么要说的。”Eggsy抬起手示意自己无意反抗，然后把Arthur的手机递了过来。Merlin皱着眉，看着上面的内容。  
“没事了，Roxy，全都确认过了，”Merlin对Roxy说道，Roxy半信半疑地移开了枪。  
真正让Merlin感到痛苦和踌躇的是如何处理Galahad的死，按照标准程序，没有人会去认领尸体，没有人该去承认Galahad的真实身份，所有认识他的情报人员必须立刻撤离或替换，而他必须现在派人赶到Galahad的住处，清理一切会暴露他身份的东西。  
他在Harry的住处——一个他已经将近十七年没有认真审视过的地方——感到自己如此衰老。但他不能久留，必须在半小时内清理掉一切。Harry一向很谨慎，没有留下任何照片，文字资料，他家里的终端系统上也没有任何需要清理的东西。Merlin找到一份属于Eggsy父亲的训练记录，虽然删改过，但他还是点燃打火机把它烧掉了。  
他本来有条不紊地整理着一切，但他在一个抽屉里发现了一些压在最底层的信件，并且惊讶地望着信封上邮戳的日期。那是他在Harry去参军后写给对方的信，那些不抱什么希望的信件，由他的继父普里契特上校利用在军营里的关系打听到地址，然后由他的副官转交，总共也不过两三封，因为他后来失去希望不写了。他以为Harry根本没有收到过这些信，他从未提到过，也从未有过回信。Merlin翻动这些磨旧了的信封，在其中发现一张折叠得很马虎的信纸，看起来像是一封失败的回信。他打开这张纸，在上面读到了Harry的字迹。  
“我很高兴你要和Christine结婚了，”只有这么一句话，但后来又被划掉了，再下面补充了一句，“我希望你幸福，我希望你得到这世界上所有的幸福，Merlin。”  
Merlin把信叠好塞进自己的外套口袋里。他把眼镜摘下来，擦了擦，事实上，在他碰到桌上的水滴以前，他根本没有意识到自己在流泪。


	19. Chapter 19

E在公园长凳上坐下，他每天都在这里逗留一段时间，是为了观察那些鸽子。尽管，它们未必记得这个穿着洗旧了的毛衣，戴着老花眼镜，神色和这个世界疏远的男人。它们把翅膀拢在身旁，耸起脖子，啄他手上的食物。  
一般在这个时候，他不会在公园里碰到任何人，这也是他一次又一次回到这里的原因。他不是个孤僻的人，如果任何人迎面走来，叫出他的名字，他会友善但不失乏味地和他们谈论今天的天气，谈论火车是否会晚点。他们管他叫Clifton先生，但从不深入和他交谈。他们脸上的表情提醒他他不是在这里出生长大的。  
Clifton先生从外地来，而在镇上的人们看来，他从未去过伦敦。  
E摊开右手，让鸽子看他空空的手掌。它们振动翅膀飞走了，他目送最后一只离开。他从外套口袋里掏出装了一品脱酒的瓶子，拧开它，不慌不忙。他喝得不多，而且很慢，当他拧上瓶子时，Jack站在他跟前，用孩子惯常打量年长的人的那种好奇打量着他。  
“你又露出那种表情了。”男孩在椅子上坐下，两只脚在椅子边沿晃荡。  
E拧过头瞧了瞧他，他还没到十二岁。“而且你又在喝酒了。”男孩补充。对于孩子的指责，他倒不那么当一回事。毕竟在他和镇上的其余孩子看来，他只是个脾气古怪的老家伙，对鸽子比对人的兴致要高。“每个人一天里都有这种时候，Jack。”  
“那是什么时候？”  
“感到自己正在变老。”  
孩子困惑的目光落在他身上，自从夏天开始以来，Jack总到这里来打扰他。唯一一个胆大的孩子，不害怕他走路的那条跛腿，还有他脸上留下的伤疤。“爸爸说你没有工作。”  
“你爸爸是镇上的中学教员，那是他的工作。”  
“那么你呢，你的工作是什么？”  
E凝望远处火车开进轨道。“我觉得有人把我送到这来等死，也许那个人就是上帝。如果真有上帝，他大概把我忘了。”  
Jack一个字也不懂，但他眨眨眼睛做出听懂的样子。  
“你正在那样吗？”他问。  
“请原谅？”E说话时仍保持着绅士礼节，哪怕面对一个小男孩。  
“你是否正在死去，”Jack问道，“我没发现你身上有任何伤口。”  
E把手表从另一只口袋里掏出来，习惯性地看了一眼，表带的一只扣在另一只上，秒针和分针仍然有规律地向前行进。“我该回去了，”他对小男孩说，“我想该回家的不止我一个。”  
“让我到你的花园里去？”Jack的眼里眨动好奇，“你怎么种出那些玫瑰的？”  
“我没有种，”E耐心地说，“它们是自己长出来的。夏天的魔法，Jack，夏天的魔法。”  
在开门以前，他朝台阶上的牛奶瓶子看了一眼，他确保它们还在原来的地方，只是一种奇怪的本能。  
黄昏的最后光线渐渐消失。E把百叶窗拉上，回到起居室，脱下大衣挂好。他坐下来，开始填写报纸上的字谜游戏。

 

Jack趴在窗台边，望着对面房屋里的灯光熄灭。Clifton的嘴角有道不仔细看不会认出的伤疤，毁掉了他原本和蔼可亲的脸，他总是拿着雨伞默默走路的习惯，让他看起来像个努力不引人注意的人。那道伤疤给他平添了古怪的冷僻，而且有种不可捉摸的保留，他似乎并不打算引起人的兴趣，也不打算同人交朋友。  
根据Jack父亲的说法，那天晚上大雨滂沱，人们发现他时，他躺在一副简易担架上，因为昏迷而陷于呓语。但他活下来了，并从此在这地方住了下来，他不提到自己的过去，人们也表现得像是忘了问他。他喜欢每天同一个时间到公园里散步，拖着那条跛腿，拄着他的雨伞，他的步态没有什么特别之处。但Jack发现，他专拣树荫下的路走，好像害怕碰见烈日一样。  
“又在研究你的Clifton先生？”父亲说。  
Jack从窗边扭过头，望着正在桌旁摆放刀叉的父亲。“他真的快要死了？”  
“医生说他活下来就算万幸，”父亲想了想，“但那是六年前的事了。”  
很难相信他曾经年轻过，这个Clifton。他脸上那种厌倦夏天的神气总让他显得比他的年龄要老，又或者只是他身上的酒气使得他表现得颓唐。Jack每天习惯去公园里打扰他，虽然他显然喜欢一个人独处多于与人交谈。只有一天Jack没能出现，那天他被Zack打了一顿。他溜进公园，因为他不想回家去，但他没想到Clifton也在那里。  
“我不想回家去。”他闷声闷气说。  
“因为你还年轻。”Clifton说。  
“那么你年轻过吗？”  
“我不记得了。”  
E拨开瓶子灌了一口酒。Jack站起来，毫无理由地开始憎恨他，憎恨这个地方，所有说话时留着一半秘密的大人，还有这个他永远无法离开的镇子。他揉着胳膊上的淤青，转头走出公园，并且在内心暗自发誓永远不再回去。  
Zack揍他是因为他给Alice送的那份礼物，来自E花园那些可怕的玫瑰。

 

过了那一年的夏天以后Jack就很少想到对面房屋里住着的那个陌生人。他的麻烦越来越多，大部分来自于Zack和他的小团体。他在十月份偷了Zack的棒球手套，至于这究竟是为了让那家伙品尝失去的滋味，或者为了撬开储物柜的兴奋，他自己也说不清。  
他在夜里沿着街道奔跑，躲避Zack和他那帮喽啰的追逐，他的脚步越来越快，越来越慌乱。他知道要不了多久兴奋就会消失，然后他会感到害怕。  
有人用雨伞勾住他的胳膊，把他拉到暗巷里。他抬起头，看见那道横过嘴角的伤疤。  
他拿手肘推开对方，一点也不领情。“你该让我出去和他们打上一架。”  
E倒没有反对，他散发着威士忌酒味，也许刚离开酒吧，他的口吻很平稳，目光沉静发亮。“我过了相当波折的一天，Jack，”他露出并不真实的，仿佛只是为了做着好玩的认输神情，“如果你和那些年轻人打起来，我就不能坐在我最喜欢的角落里喝完啤酒了。”  
Jack很想揍他，但最终还是跟着他一起走回去。  
那天晚上他发现了一个秘密，E的跛腿并不是真的。他灵巧地带着Jack穿过街道，折进小巷，安全把他送回了家。  
E是个爱说谎的，也许还把黑麦啤酒看得过分重要的，把自己紧紧裹在礼节里的杂种。

Clifton一个人住。  
他的耳根后有一道发红的伤疤，一直蜿蜒到发线下面，因为年深日久而变得浅淡。它已经愈合，留在那里仿佛一道纪念。  
他带来的东西很少，一件外套，一把雨伞，还有一本日历，其余东西全是住下来的时候就有的。家具半旧不新，他不曾扔掉什么，也没有添置过一件东西。在日历上，他用红色马克笔圈出了一个日期，每撕掉一页，他就距离这个日子更近一些，他细心地计算着，从来不出错，从来不漏划掉一个日子。终于有一天，距离那个被标出的日子不到六个月了，他把日历挂到了浴室的镜子对面。  
有人来找过他，那是三年前，一个陌生人在他散步回来时等待着他。陌生人吃惊地打量着不通风的起居室，散发着霉味的墙纸，还有那盏开关已经坏了，用杂志拉页裹起来勉强当做灯罩的台灯。陌生人站在起居室里不敢前进一步，仿佛不知如何落脚。  
“Arthur让你回去，先生。他让我告诉你，Valentine已经死了。”  
E在摇椅上坐下，静静地打开报纸，将眼镜取出来戴上。陌生人失去了耐心。“先生——”  
“如果你打算撒谎，别用你不熟悉的名字开头。”  
陌生人被他抢白过后没有说话。E叹口气，摘下眼镜。“谁发现我了？”  
“Lancelot，先生，”对方长舒了一口气，“她在一张照片里看见了你，在一本摄影集里。她说你不想任何人知道你在这，所以她还没有告诉任何人。”  
“而你又是谁？”  
“我是Percival举荐的，长官。我的名字叫做Anthony。”  
Anthony仍然等在那。过了很长时间，E将报纸放下来搁在膝头，从眼镜上方瞥了他一眼。“那么，”他说，“你还在这里干什么？”  
Anthony愕然看着他。“Lancelot说我一定要把你带回来，她——”  
“告诉她你没有找到我，”E说，“告诉她我已经离开了。”  
“我不明白，先生。”  
“我明白她想要什么，”E说，冷漠得像块岩石，“我没有兴趣成为新的Arthur，她不是在一本摄影集里发现了我，她拿到了对方手里的全部胶片。摄影师是谁？”  
“他与巴黎的一桩炸弹袭击有关，军情五处给了我们他所有的胶片，”Anthony挺直腰板说，“其余的我恐怕不能告诉你，先生。”  
“为什么她让你来找我，”E说，“Merlin出了什么事？”  
“他很好，先生，但他拒绝成为新的Arthur，他说他认识的唯一合适担任这个职位的人……”Anothony瞥他一眼，欲言又止，“……已经死了。”  
E埋头点烟的手颤抖了一下，但仍然顺利点上了烟。他坐进摇椅里。Antony困惑地望着他，过了一阵，E站起来走到书架跟前，从书里抽出一张纸片，递给Anthony。那是一张死亡证明。  
“把这个给Roxy，她会相信你的。”  
“为什么你不愿回去，先生？”  
“Merlin已经代理Arthur很多年了，不是吗？没必要改变这件事。”  
他预感到这件事情还没有结束。他预感到他也许能够骗过Roxy，但骗不过很多年前他就认识的那个年轻人，如果他现在离开这个小镇，也许能够躲开那次不可避免的拜访，但他已经选定了这个地方作为结束，并不打算轻易离开。  
十五天后，当他打开门时，Eggsy果然站在门外，脸上带着淘气的笑容。“我猜如果我说，”Eggsy咧嘴一笑，“我只是顺道路过，你不会相信？”  
他心平气和望着Eggsy的脸，没有把他往里让的意思。“Eggsy，回去。”  
“所以你并没有死，”Eggsy的语气里有着责怪的味道，“有什么关于你的事情是真的吗？”  
“关节炎，我想。”E回答完默默笑了下，“我的支气管也有点毛病，应该是那几次俄罗斯任务留下的后遗症，恐怕Antony都告诉你了。”  
Eggsy摇摇头，咬着牙瞪着他。“你最好有个非常，非常好的理由。”  
伴随着无奈解开的眉头，E的脸上出现了一种让步。他的手从门栓上挪开，朝里面让了让。“进来，Eggsy。”  
Eggsy的眼睛里仍然有着全然信赖他的神气，尽管现在那种神色已经褪去了稚气，多了几分沉稳。“我猜到你会到这来，”E递给他一份东西，“是个男孩，名叫Jack Semore，他会是个很出色的Kingsman特工，再给他几年时间，你可以做他的举荐人。”  
Eggsy把资料接下，“你知道那不是我到这里来的原因。”  
“我不能跟你回Kingsman，Eggsy。”他放下那杯茶站起身，预备送客。  
“我们都想念你，Harry。”Eggsy补充。  
“是Mr. Clifton，我想你知道不该告诉别人这件事。”  
他把Eggsy送到台阶上。Eggsy回了一次头。“我还能来看你吗？我发誓保守秘密。”  
“圣诞节前夕，”事到临头，他还是心软了，“我保证。你该离开了。”

六年前 哈瓦那

监狱里的新成员叫做Galath，但人们很少叫他的名字。这是一所私人监狱，主要的资金来源没有人能够确定。从外表看，人们大约还以为里头的人不过是在风和日丽的平静下午喝茶闲聊呢，顶多对着花园里的美人鱼雕塑怀缅一下过去。但如果他们往里走，看到挂在墙上的刑具，就会开始颤抖，把监狱的发音和死神的名字联系起来。  
“我不是个残酷的男人，”Valentine说，“我打算送给你一份礼物。”  
“一份礼物，Mr.Valentine，”疼痛使得Galath的脸扭曲变形，“多么慷慨。”  
“这个人体保险箱的主意是不是很棒？哪怕我死了，你体内的芯片仍然会保存下去，Mr. De Vere，我不会杀了你，我会让你活着。”  
“你怎么知道我不会试图把它取出来？”  
“我将要把你留在这个小镇，这里的每个人的体内都保管着我的研究成果，你打算让他们和你一起引爆呢，还是你不在乎？如果你试图取出芯片，或者尝试离开，系统会点燃整个小镇。”  
“这是你的遗产？”  
“这是我的诺亚方舟，它用的是另一套操作系统，由我的古巴兄弟们控制。你喜欢吗？”  
“我怎么知道你说的是真的？”  
“因为当我离开后，”Valentine笑嘻嘻地说，“他们就会开始审讯你了，他们之所以没这么做，是因为我不喜欢看到血。我的建议？还是让芯片留在你体内，Mr. De Vere。”  
Galath意识到，死亡是一场设计，一个骗局，目的是将他留在这个永远无法做出准确选择的境地里，他在监狱里待了多久，他并不确定。三个月以后他醒来，回到了英国，他的新名字是Andrew E. Clifton，他的耳根留下一道永恒的伤疤。

 

“我不完全是个残忍的人，Mr.De Vere，我给你一个期限，如果过了这个期限，还没有人来找你——那么，期限到来的那一天，你自由了。”  
“自由。”他机械地重复。  
Valentine递给他一把枪。“在这天，Mr.De Vere，你可以做自己的选择。”  
他在梦中惊醒，发现自己在躺椅里睡着了，手里拿着枪。他扭头看了一眼床边的闹钟，已经将近凌晨四点。他戴上眼镜，挪开枪，借着窗外驶过的车辆灯光看了看日历。他听到后门传来的声音，还以为那是一只负鼠。走进来的是Jack。他松开汗津津的手腕，枪在扶手边沿垂下。|  
“什么事？”他问男孩。  
“我做了个噩梦，”男孩老老实实地说，“我知道你没睡，我看见你房间里的灯还亮着。”  
“是经过的车灯，”他皱起眉，“你怎么进来的？”  
男孩笑起来，朝他亮出手掌里的铁丝。“你这是要去哪？”  
他不回答。“如果你有机会，答应我去看看别的地方，”他告诉男孩，“这里的冬天太冷了。”  
“我以为到处都是一样。”孩子说。  
他站起来把枪放回抽屉里，上好锁，给孩子冲了杯热巧克力。“我在一个寒冷的地方待过，”他说，“六个月，他们打断了我的许多根骨头。”  
“那你为什么还活着？”孩子睡眼朦胧地说。  
“因为那是我唯一能做的。”他说，“死亡不该打击人第二次，Eggsy。”  
“我的名字不叫Eggsy。”孩子抗议道。但他还是抱了抱那孩子，把这当做告别。

 

六个月后的一天，他和平时一样平稳地醒来，知道今天就是那个约定好的日子，哪怕他没有朝日历看上一眼。他穿上大衣，走出家门，朝镇子后头的森林走去，沿着这里，他能一直走上山。像往常一样，他带着上好了子弹的枪，虽然他并不打算去打猎。  
从这里顺着溪流走，还能看到猎人留下的已经熄灭了的火堆。Jack听到枪声的时候，也许还没从睡梦中醒来呢。火车上的旅客是对的，没有什么比得上记忆里的夏天。  
两天后，Percival走进来，把一份审讯笔录的录音放在Merlin的桌上，连同一份死亡证明和一个名叫Andrew E. Clifton的人的临时驾照。  
“Valentine伪造了他的死，把他送到了哈瓦那，那里有一个亲Valentine的武装组织，他们有自己的监狱，引诱，逼供，审讯，你知道程序。Clifton的自杀通报了我们地点，现在我们能救镇子上的人了。”Percival离开时贴心地关上了门。  
“我们不是残酷的人（停顿），Mr. Clifton，Valentine先生把你交给我们（笑声），你落到了仁慈的人的手里。我们不是摩萨德，我们不刑讯人，我们要的只是一个名字，一个Kingsman领导人的名字。说出那个名字（雪茄剪摩擦声），我们就能交人。”  
“（笑声）我没有什么好说的，先生们。Chester King死亡以后，谁都可能成为这个机构的领头人（长时间停顿，咳嗽声）至于我，我并不在乎是否能继续活下去，我已经是个死人。”  
“我希望你知道你拒绝的是什么，这样看来，我们无法阻止Valentine先生把你当做保管箱了——从这里出去以后，你能依赖的只有自己。有什么人需要我送信吗？”  
“有一位叫做Steven Walker的先生，我因为板球比赛的赌局欠他十磅。”  
“这就是你的最后一句话？”  
“这就是我的最后一句话。”  
Merlin关掉录音，翻看Clifton的档案，报告是由对速记法非常生疏的人写成的，还特意隐去了一两处涉及过去任务的线人的姓名，其实全无必要。档案里夹着一份审讯录音的文字材料，把Clifton记成了一个大写的C。  
“M.提到一个名字，他在大学校园里的同学，一个我们长期的怀疑对象，但不能确认他是Kingsman的特工。此人曾经参加那次纽卡斯尔的任务，纽卡斯尔的医院至今留有记录。M.提到那个名字，但没有太多的运气——和其他名字一样，C也只是微笑而已。但过两天，根据J.的说法，C在神志不清时重新提到这个名字，他在黑暗中嘴唇碰上那片把他和我们隔开的玻璃，好像发癔症，J.说那像是一个亲吻——但作为少数反对Valentine理念的人，他的理论不受重视。我们没有在意这个名字，把它和其余名字一样略过去了。最后，他们没有从C.口中撬出任何讯息。”  
新任的Arthur关上文件去了个电话，告诉Percival信息确认，可以发展这名线人。完成这样工作后，他站起来，走到窗前，嘴唇和额头贴上玻璃，好像那是一个隔着黑暗的亲吻。  
记忆里的面孔永远年轻。那是在午后的课堂，那个打瞌睡的年轻人，被点名叫起来朗读一首丁尼生的诗。他的嗓音带着睡意，引用的诗句也不准确，但声音仍然清脆爽朗。  
“夏季结束在天鹅死亡后。”他引用错误的诗句，在哄笑声中朝Merlin转过头。许多个夏天就这么过去了，嘴唇紧挨冰冷的玻璃。


End file.
